Robin and Regina, Can they be happy again :)
by ecscully
Summary: No Magic.. Regina & Robin both lost their love's. Can they find happiness again?. Some other character's also appear in this story. But this Is still an OQ story :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's my story was a bit rushed, (spelling & grammer) off so I hope I fixed it up to your liking. Story is still the same, and I added or changed some stuff. **** Please review and let me know what you think. :)**  
>...<p>

Robin sat in Starbuck's thinking, while he waited for his two best friend's to arrive. He was thinking about his son Roland who was only 5 year's old and thinking that he shouldn't have to go through this pain. It's been only three week's since his mother passed away. His son was in so much pain that he bearly even spoke or smiled since she had died. Robin was so lost in his thought's that he didn't see Killian and Neal enter, when they arrived at the table Robin was sitting at, he noticed them and looked at them with sadness in his eye's.

"So mate, how are you feeling today"? Killian asked with a sorry expression on his face. While he and Neal were taking their seat's.

"O hey guy's, I didn't see you come in". Robin said with a sadden look. "Yeah i'm ok just a little worried about Roland".

The waitress appeared and took their order's, it was just a couple of minutes later, when the waitress appeared with their Coffee's, They were regulars and so nice to the staff and alway's left a very nice tip, So they were alway's looked after quiet well by the staff.

"So I quess he's still the same then"? This time it was Neal to ask a question.

Robin looked from Killian to Neal with sadness in his eye's. "I just wish there was somthing I could do for him, I hate seeing him so sad. He misses Marian so much. He doesn't smile anymore, He doesn't really even talk that much, and he's also waking up with nightmares in the middle off the night most off the time. I just wish there was something I could do for him". Robin sighed at the thought of his son missing his mom so much.

"And what about you Robin? Whose looking after you while your looking after Roland"? Neal said with a firm look on his face while taking a sup of his oversized coffee.

"I don't care about me, I don't have time to grieve, Roland need's me to be strong for him. All that matter's is him right now". Robin said with a half smile, trying to hold back his own pain.

"You know what I think, I think you and the little man need a break, some time away from here, because Roland is never gonna move on if everything remind's him off his Mother, and it's just the start off the school hoilday's so what better time than to get away for a couple of month's". Killian said.

Neal agreed. "Killian is right you need to get away for a bit, It might do Roland some good and it also might do you some good aswell".

Robin sat there in silent listening to what they had to say, They were his best friend's and he new that they were only looking out for him and his son.

"Guy's please if I could afford to go away I would off done so already, Marian's hospital bill's took a chunk out of our saving's, I wish I could just pack up and leave for a couple of month's but I don't think that will be possible". Robin said looking down at the slice off apple pie that he also ordered and hasn't even touched yet.

"I know, you need a Hoilday right"? Neal asked. Robin nodded and stared, wondering what his friend was thinking. "I'm heading to my Dad's cottage in Storybrooke for the summer. He keep's hammering me to come visit, and well since i'm on my school holiday's". Neal was an English teacher in a small Community School in New York." I thought i'd finally go see him, I wouldn't just be helping you and Roland out, you guy's would be helping me out aswell. I love my Father but the whole summer with him alone, I don't think that would be good for us at all". Neal voiced.

"What is this place like"? Robin asked.

"It's a quiet little town, Everybody know's each other. There is a great park there for kid's you can feed the Duck's and the Bird's, O and there is a great big Library. I have to say now that i'm thinking about it, I kind of miss it". Neal say's with a little laugh.

"That just sound's like something you and Roland need. If I didn't have summer classes i'd be going with you". Killian frowned thinking off all the History classes he got roped into teaching, by the Hot new teacher Mila that he just happen's to fancy's.

"Yeah, you know what? That sound's good. Hopefully it will cheer him up to get away. And it does sound like a cool place". Robin said knowing how happy Neal was to decide to go back. He hadn't visted in nearly five year's. He and his Father loved each other, But most off the time they didn't get a long, Due to his Father getting married to a women half his age. (She was 'HIS' age) And Neal didn't like that his Step-Mother Belle was the same age as him, But he decided it was time to go back. (but not on his own)

"Are you sure your Father won't mind me and a five year old staying in his house for three month's"? Robin asked.

Neal let out a little laugh. "No' my Dad has a 'house' in StoryBrooke, We'll be staying in his cottage in the forest. There's a really lovely view, I used to love staying there in the summer when I was a kid". Neal said with his head leaned back, eye's closed and a smile growing on his face. He was thinking off the lovely view that the forest had to offer. He quickly came back to reailty. "So' how much notice before you can get time off from the station"? Neal asked. Robin was an NYPD Officer. But his Captain had said that whenever he need's time off, he got it. Robin rang his Captain and sorted everything out for the next three month's, His Captain was happy to give Robin time off. He knew that he needed it. His Captain didn't want to push him to take time off, Because he didn't want Robin to think that he couldn't do his job right. Robin was one of the best at his job, alway's done everything by the book and alway's came out with great result's in catching the 'Bad' guy's. When Robin got of the phone with his Captain he turned to Neal "Ok so when, and what time"? Robin said with a slight grin.

"I'll pick you up at 8am in the morning". Neal said to which Robin nodded and took a deep breath then answered "We'll be ready". Robin wasn't to sure about this trip, But he was just thinking about how his son needed cheering up. If it was just about him, He'd probably be jetting off to somewere in Rome right about now. But since the day his son was born him and his Mother had alway's come first, And now it was just Robin and Roland and he wanted just to do the best for his son. (And that was to get away for the summer)

Robin was at home later that day packing his and Roland's belonging's, when the little boy came running into his father's bedroom. "Daddy I don't wanna leave here, Mama is here". That hurt Robin when Roland said that, it wasn't his fault he was only 5 after all. "What if we go and forget Mama, I don't wanna forget her". Roland said with tear's running down his cheek's.

"Roland my dear boy" Robin said while picking him up and attaching him to his hip. "you'll never forget her, Because i'll never let you forget her". Robin said while ruffling his son's hair.

"You promise" Roland glanced up at his Father.

"I promise little man". Robin said holding back the tear's, he just couldn't cry in front of his son, Robin thought they would go away untill Roland was due back in school at the end of september. He was hoping it would do them both good to leave for three month's.

"You seem to be packing a lot Daddy just for three month's". Roland said looking at all the suitcasce's around the room.

"I just want to make sure we don't need anything that we might need that's all". His father said.

Neal was after talking to his father that day and he said, He, Robin and Roland could stay in the cottage till september, which worked out well for him. Because it would also be rent free, Their was no way Mr. Gold was gonna charge his own son rent when his Father had enough money to last three life time's over if not more. And not to forget but more than anything he just wanted Roland to smile again and he knew that was not going to happen in a place were everything reminded him of Marian.

And so the next day Neal arrived on time, like he said. Killian was there to wish them good luck and to have a safe journey.

Once they were on the road, Neal turned on the Radio. Roland's favorite station some kid's song's and they begain a sing-a-long together. They would reach Storybrooke tonight if they only stoped for bathroom break's and for something to eat. They had left their little town in new york at 8am and then they finally arrived in Storybrooke at 5pm.

xxxxxxxxxx

They finally made their way to the small cottage that Neal's father owned. It had a long path leading up into just about the middle of the forest. When father and son entered the cottage with Neal, they decided to take a look around before unpacking.

"Wow Neal" Robin said. "You were right this place is lovely, Well you were also right about the view off the forest it's...It's beautiful".

"Told ya" Neal said "But trust me there is a lot more to see".

Robin and Neal were upstairs unpacking, With Roland sitting on the floor playing with his toy's. He had brought a few with him. When the door-bell rang. The Front Door was open and as Neal made his way down the stairs Robin and Roland followed. "Well I didn't think you would knock seeing that this is your place anall". Neal voiced while decending the stairs.

"Well son I thought I would not invade your space, god know's when i'll see you again, Don't wanna scare ya away". Gold say's with a bit off hurt that his son hasn't vistied in such a long time.

Neal not wanting to get into that at this very moment, He Interduced Robin and Roland to his Father. Roland was a bit shy hiding behind his Father whlie Robin greeted Mr. Gold.

"Sorry i just popped by to see if you were still able to meet me for lunch tomorrow"? Gold was asking Neal.

"Yes i'll meet you in Granny's at 11.55am, I haven't forgotten. You alway's like to be early". Neal pointed out. And then Mr. Gold nodded and said goodbye then headed on the path-way home.

It was a tiring day and getting late, Roland was begining to get sleepy. Neal was a light weight falling asleep before Roland. Robin had to laugh at that, He put Roland to bed and read him a story one about his Mother, Her day's as an ER nurse. After a while when Robin put his son to bed, He made his way to his own room got changed and into bed, Then that was the time he grieved, when his son couldn't see. Because he didn't want to breakdown infront off his little boy, He needed to be strong for him.

xxxxxxxxxx

When morning came, Robin haden't slept that much the night before, Thinking about Marian most off the night wondering if he'll ever be able to move on. Then Roland burst into his room and jumped onto his bed with a small smile Robin has not seen in a long time. (Yes it was small, but at least it was something) "Daddy come on get up, Neal just has breakfast ready. And i wanna go feed the duck's in the park".

xxxxxxxxxx

**Well I hope it's better, please let me know in a review. I like to know when i make mistakes, That way i can do better :)** **x**  
><strong><br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's a redo off chapter 2, Hope it's ok and please REVIEW I'd like to know what you guy's think.**  
><strong>And thank you for the <span>Follow's<span> and Favorate's :)**  
>...<p>

It was a bright sunny Sunday morning, Regina stood in her kitchen waiting for her son Henry to come downstair's so they could head to Granny's for breakfest. Every sunday morning since Henry was Two his father Daniel would bring him to granny's for breakfest. It was kind of like a little treat for her son as he loved Granny's blueberry pancake's so much. Since Daniel passed away nearly one year ago, Regina thought she should continue on with the tradition.

"Henry are you almost ready"? His mother shouted up the stair's annoyed that for such a little lad who was only Five year's old it took him so long to get ready in the morning's. He liked to feel so independant that his dark haired mother let him get ready on his own. A decision that she was soon regretting. She had a lot of thing's to do today, she still had a few thing's to get for Henry's Birthday party next week, and she also had some paper work to finish up in the office. Her good friend Mary Margaret was meeting them for breakfest so she could take Henry afterword's so she could go shopping. He loved spending time with MM and her four year old daughter Emma, they were the best of friend's. "Henry if you don't get a move on we'll be late for MM and Emma" Regina said standing at the bottom of the stair's.

"Mommy, I can't find my Backpack" Henry said as he strolled down the stair's.

"Henry sweetheart it's still in the same place where you dumped it after you got home yeaterday, 'In the closet' How many time's do I have to tell you to bring it upto your room, so we don't have to go through this every day".  
>Regina said with a bit off anger in her voice.<p>

"Sorry mommy" The little boy said with tear's in his eye's.

"It's ok sweetie" Regina said while giving her son a hug, "But we have to get a move on if we want to catch the breakfest menu, And we all know how much you love those Blueberry Pancake's". The Burnett said with a smile on her face.

Henry grabed his Backpack from the closet "Ok i'm ready mommy" He said with a tooty grin.

Regina grabed him a light summer coat and took her car key's out from her purse and they headed for her car. She was thankfull that there wasn't much traffic on the road they got to Granny's in ten minute's. She parked her car and Henry jumped out and ran into the diner ahead of his mother. When Regina walked in MM was already there with Emma. She walked over to her and set in front of the short haired burrnett, who had a coffee waiting for her when she sat down.

"Sorry i'm late, Henry took ages to get ready as he alway's does, And then like usual he couldn't find his Backpack". She said while smiling.

"I really don't understand why you let him get ready on his own, If he take's so long". MM said with a little laugh.

"Yes well, since Daniel started to let him get ready on his own he won't allow me to dress him anymore, and he like's to think he's a big boy now since he's turning six". She said with a little sadness in her voice, at the mention off her deceased husband.

Emma and Henry were sitting at the counter, And then came over to their Booth followed by the waitress Ruby, who came over with blueberry pancake's for the four of them. Regina had a confused look on her face since she hadn't ordered anything yet. "These two little munchkin's placed the ordered for the pancake's for you guy's already". Ruby said with a small chuckle and then continued to another table where people were waiting to order.

"So what are your plan's for these two today"? Regina asked MM.

"Emma want's to go to the park and then later we might watch a movie together, does that sound good to you Henry"? MM said with a smile.

The little boy looked at her with syrup on his face and a toothy grin "Yeaay, i wanna play on the swing's". Regina and MM looked at each other and let out a little laugh at how happy he was wanting to play on the swing's. And the mess on his face.

When Regina finished her food she took the last sup of her coffee that was left, she gave her son a kiss on top of his head. "Now you be good for MM won't you"? "Yes mommy" Henry said. She then turned to her friend "I'll just be a couple of hour's because I also have to stop by the office to finish off some paperwork".

"Take your time Regina, we'll have some fun today won't we guy's"? She said to the two little kid's.

They both looked at her with smile's and said "Yes" at the same time.

xxxxxxxxxx

Regina arrived to her office after shopping for the past two hour's, she had a lot of decoration's she had to get and she also had to place her order the birthday cake. She could of baked the cake herself, but then taught she might just order it from the bakery, her mind wasn't in a good place this week to start baking cake's. You see Daniel died one year ago the day before Henry's birthday. She didn't want to have this party but Henry was so excited that she couldn't break his little heart, he was to young to understand. So the party was going ahead on Saturday. She sat down at her desk staring into space, Her mind just kept thinking about Daniel and how she wished he was still here, she missed him so much that she cried herself to sleep everynight.

She glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was 4pm "Shit" she said to herself and grabed her handbag, she had told MM she'd only be a couple of hour's and Henry has been with her for the past six hour's.

When she arrived at MM house her husband David answered the door and motioned her to come in. "I'm so sorry i'm late" she said "I lost track of time".

"Not to worry Regina" David said "We all know this week is not a good one for you" He said with a small smile.

The dark haired woman gave David a smile back. She walked over to were Henry, Emma and MM were sitting on the sofa watching a movie together. She ran her finger's through Henry's hair and kissed his head. "Where you a good boy today for MM"? She asked her son.

"Yep mommy, MM brought me an ice-cream in the park and we made a new friend" he said pointing from himself to Emma. Regina looked at him with an amused smile. "Mommy can i invite him to my party"?

"Yes but i'll have to meet him first, What is his name Baby"? She said while lifting him up and sitting under him so she could hold him on her lap.

Before he could answer her friend turned to her "His name is Roland, We met him and his father in the park today. Their staying at Mr. Gold's cottage with Neal for the summer, Robin said that they had to get away for a while,  
>He wouldn't really say about why".<p>

"Robin"? Regina asked.

"Yeah Roland's father, He's a really nice guy a real gentleman, He has got the most dreamy blue eye's i've ever seen and not to mention those dimples" MM said while blushing.

"You do know i'm sitting right here don't you" David said with a raised eyebrow.

Both Regina and MM laughed at that. "O you know I love you my Charming husband" She said while pulling him close for a kiss.

"And on that note i better get this little one home and bathed and ready for bed". Regina said standing up with Henry in her arm's.

MM walked Regina to the door and asked "Are you sure your ok to take Emma tomorrow"?

"Yes it'll take my mind of thing" She looked at Henry in her arm's who was falling asleep. "I best be getting on, I'll pick Emma up 10am tomorrow".

xxxxxxxxxx

When she and henry arrived home she took the shopping out of her car trying not to let the little lad see his birthday gift's. When she finished bathing him she got him into bed, She read him a story that he picked out. When she was finished the story she kissed him on the head "Good night my little prince".

He looked up at her "I love you mommy" He said with big smile that melt's her heart.

"I love you to sweetheart" with that she left the room and got herself ready for bed. When she drifted of to sleep as the same as every nite, The dream's started of her lost love Daniel.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Well hope you guy's like :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well Robin & Regina are finally gonna meet in this chapter. But don't get your hope's up just yet, After all, Robin's wife only passed way Three week's ago. ****Hope you like and please Review and let me if know I should continue, I already have idea's for Chapter 4 & 5 x**

xxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy, Daddy" Roland came crashing into his father's room he climbed up onto the bed and started jumping up and down. "Wake up Daddy.

"What is it my boy"? Robin asked still sleepy.

"Neal has breakfess ready". The little boy said.

"Breakfest" Robin corrected, So, what's is for breakfest"? His father asked.

"Bacon, Pancake's and egg's" Roland said with a big tooty grin.

"Mmm sound's nice, And since yesterday, 'Well' that seem's to be your favourite". Robin said while playfully squeezing Roland's belly.

"Daaadddy stttoop-Iiit" Roland said while giggling.

Robin couldn't help but smile at his son, "Now, you head down son i'll be down in a minute".

"Okay" Roland said and gave his father a another tooty grin, He jumped off the bed ran out the door and down the stair's.

As Robin was coming down the stair's, he got the lovely smell off bacon and egg's coming from the kicthen. When he entered the kicthen he closed his eye's for a moment loving the smell coming from the cooked bacon and egg's. "Wow" He said "smell's great" He paused for a moment "Smell's like, Granny's" He looked at Neal with a question mark not knowing that one off his best friend's was such a good cook.

"Well, When you spend all your summer hoilday's working at the diner you learn a few thing's" Neal said while Handing Robin his plate. Roland was already digging into his plate. "I've never known you to be getting up this late" He said to Robin.

"I wouldn't really call this Late" Robin said while looking at his watch "It's only 9.45am".

"Yeah, but you my friend are usually up at the crack of dawn" Neal replied.

"Well, were on hoilday" Robin said trying to smile knowning that the reason was because he was thinking about Marian all night and didn't sleep much because off it. "I'd say that come's in handy with the Ladies" Robin said going back to Neal's cooking skill's, while giving his friend a wink and then saying "Wow, This is amazing". While cutting a chunk from his pancake and shoving it into his mouth.

Neal smiled and nodded his head, As in saying thank you.

"So what have you planed for today"? Robin asked Neal while cutting up some bacon and egg and eating it.

"My Dad want's me to spend some time with him and Belle, "To get to know her a bit better" He put his finger's up at each side off his head, using air quote's.

"That should be fun" Robin said with a little laugh and Neal rolled his eye's.

"What about you and the little man"? His friend asked.

"I think were gonna explore the town a little" He said

Roland looked up "But Daddy we have to go to the park, I told Henry i'd play on the seasaw with him" Roland had tear's in his eye's.

"Ok, my boy we can go to the park" Robin said wanting to do anything to make his son happy and he succeded because his son began to smile at the thought off seening his new friend again.

"Henry" Neal spoke

"Yeah, Roland Met him at the park yesterday" The blue eyed man said.

"Henry Mill's"

Robin nodded "you know him"?

"Everyone know's him, He's the Mayor's kid" Neal said

"Yeah Mary Margaret mentioned that yesterday but didn't really say much else about her" Robin replied.

"Well you two have a lot in commom" He said and Robin looked at him confused. "Her husband Daniel died a year ago this week" Neal continued.

"O" Robin was a bit surprised that MM didn't mention that. "Hey little man" Robin turned to Roland "Why don't you go upstair's and I'll be up in a minute to get you ready so we can head to the park" Robin said while trying to change the subject. He still couldn't talk about Marian's death, all though he knew he should but it was just to painfull.

Roland gave a big smile and darted up the stair's. Robin rinsed off his and Roland's plate's put them in the dishwasher then turned to Neal " I better go get myself and Roland ready" His friend nodded in understanding and with that Robin followed Roland up the stair's.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Henry sweetie it's time to get up" Regina said sitting down on the side off the bed and looking at his little Dionsaur clock "It's 10am Sweetie and I have breakfest ready" she said.

Henry stuired a little but didn't say anything. And Regina started thinking that Daniel was the same, He hated getting up early. The only day that him and Henry were ever up at the crack off dawn was on a Sunday because they were alway's afarid off missing the Breakfast time at the diner, Even though Regina kept telling them that they didn't stop breakfest till 11am shortly before lunch would start, But they still liked to be there early. It was like a father son thing. Regina was not allowed to go with them un-less it was a special day, Like a Birthday or something. She laughed at that taught.

"Henry if you don't get up your new friend is gonna think you don't wanna play with him. What was his name again"? His mother said while putting a finger to her chin thinking of the little boy's name.

"Roland" Henry shouted and smiled while throwing the duvet off of him and jumping up. Regina laughed knowning that that would get him up. Regina lifted him up and attached hm to her hip and headed downstair's.  
>She entered the kitchen, placed Henry on one of the stool's at the counter-top and handed him his breakfest, (bacon &amp; egg's)<p>

"No, pancakes" Henry said with a frown

"Sweetheart you do have pancakes Every sunday I just though it's nice to do something different. I'll do you pancake's tomorrow ok" His dark hared mother said trying to turn his frown upside down, Which it worked.

"Wow that was easy" She taught to herself with a little chuckle.

"What's so funny"? Henry said while chewing on his food.

"Henry, don't speak with your mouth full please" The mayor said.

Henry swallowed his food "What was so funny mommy"? He asked again.

"Nothing dear I was just thinking about something". Her son just looked at her with a puzzeled face and then continued to eat.

"Hey, sweetheart" Regina said in a low soft voice "You really wanna meet Roland on time this morning don't you"? Henry nodded with a smile on his face. "Well, the only way where gonna get there on time is if you let me get you ready today". She said in a softer voice than before hoping that it would work.

Henry sat there thinking for a moment "Okay" He said very cheerfull. And Regina let out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding.

When they both finished their breakfest they went upstair's. Regina had finally gotton Henry dressed, She dressed him in a pair off blue jean's, a short sleeved check blue and white shirt and a pair off black Nike Sneaker's, She made a note to bring his light raincoat just incase they had a summer shower. Regina was wearing a pair off black slack's a cream button down shirt with a black lace camasol underneath and a pair off ankle boot's, just a light touch off make-up and her hair tied back in a short ponytail. Before Regina and Henry made their way to the park they had to stop at Mary Margaret and David's to collect Emma. MM and David had something important to do this morning so Regina told them she would watch Emma. She couldn't say no, Because for the last year they have helped her out a lot when she needed time for herself just to think about thing's ,Well Daniel, They would watch Henry and sometime's even keep him over night. And, Well she was after taking the week off work because of Daniel's Anniversary and Henry's birthday. She got the Deputy Mayor to stand in for her. August W. Booth was the Deputy Mayor and he was really good at the job so she trusted him in her absence. They collected Emma and headed straight for the park. MM didn't have time to chat as her and David were already running late for wherever they had to be. It was because Regina was mean't to pick Emma up at 10am. But she couldn't get Henry out off bed which she explained to MM and apologized. And she also apologized because she should off texed and told them that she would be late but she didn't, She didn't even think off that. They understood her mind was all over the place this week. They didn't arrive to the Nolan's till 11.20am . MM said it was ok that when she didn't show up at 10am they rang to see if they could change their appointment and luckily there was a spot open at 11.30am they were able to change their appointment from 11.00am. Regina didn't ask what appointment they where going to because if they wanted her to know they would of told her.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Regina, Henry and Emma arrived at the park at 11.30am because the park was right accross from Mary Margaret and David's apartment, Which Regina was envious at that. When they walked throught the park toward's the playground, Regina sat on the bench infront off the playground so she could keep an eye on the kid's at all time's. Henry and Emma went running over to a little boy and hugged him. Regina had a feeling that that was little Roland because she didn't know him, And because Henry never metioned any other new friend's. She taught it was cute seening how affectionate Henry and Emma were to this little boy that they have only known for one day.

"Milady, Is this seat taken" A deep voice broke her from her thought's.

Regina turned to look at this man that had disturbed her thought's and saw the most beautiful blue eye's looking down on her. She cleared her throat and said "I perfare Regina or Mayor Mill's" She said with a bit of poison In her mouth.

"Forgive me" He said, then he started again "Mayor Mill's Is this seat taken"?

"I take It your Roland's father" It wasn't a question.

"Robin Locksley Milady" he said.

"I told you I..." Regina didn't get to finish.

He cut her off "Mayor Mill's".

She smiled a little at him "Regina"

"Exuse me" He said.

Regina let out a sigh "You can call me Regina" She said while motioning him to take a seat next to her.

"Thank you Regina" He said with a smirk.

"So it would seem my son and god-daughter are smitten with your son" Regina said

"Yes it would appear so" He answered.

"So Mr. Locksley, What bring's you to this small little town"? Regina asked.

"Robin, you may call me Robin". He say's with a little smile, and then continued to somewhat answer the question."Well I taught my boy and I should get away for a couple off month's" He answered while turning away.

Regina didn't cop-on that he didn't want to talk about it, So she kind off pushed. "Why come to such a small town though"? She asked.

"We just needed to get away for a bit, That's all" He replied not giving away much.

Regina thought that that wasn't enough, So she decided to push a little more. "What or you on the run from someone or something"? Regina asked with a little laugh. Remembering that MM said he wouldn't say much about his life to her the day before in the park. So as Mayor, Regina thought she should try and find out a bit more about him.

"Well if you must really know ,Madam Mayor, " He said with disdain in his voice. "My wife passed away Three week's ago and my good friend Neal told me that this is a nice little spot to get away too , Well ,from everything, So I packet what we needed and came here".

The pain in his voice didn't go unnoticed by Regina. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound like... Well like..."

"A bitch" Robin cut her off.

"Emma hunny Be carfull". Regina yelled as Emma was trying to run up the slide. Then she turned Back to Robin, "Yeah well if you wanna put it like that, I'll forgive you, I know what your going through". She said with a little sadness in her voice.

"You do"? Robin asked pretending he didn't know about Daniel because he didn't want to get his best friend in trouble for talking about someboby behind there back.

"Hey before I ask the Kid's, Is it alright If Roland has some Ice-Cream"? Regina asked Robin.

"Yes of course". He said wondering if she was avoiding the question.

"Hey Kid's you wanna get some Ice-Cream"? She yelled so they would hear her.

"Yeay" they all shouted at that the same time and running over to Regina and Robin. Which cost them to let out a little laugh.

They walked to the ice-cream store, Henry got a Rocky Road, Emma a Cookie Doe and Roland got a Mud Slide ice-cream. As they continued their way back to the Playground with the kid's walking a few feet ahead off them. Regina finally spoke. "This friday Is my husband's one year Anniversary, I wish I could tell you it get's better, But so far for me It hasn't. People keep telling me it will, but that hasn't happened yet". Regina said with a tear falling. She tried to blink that tear away but was to late, So she continued "But what make's it harder is that satuarday is Henry's Birthday, and his father isn't going to be here to celebrate It with him. It's going to be his first Birthday without his father, That's what make's thing's the worst, the First's" She said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't off called you a bitch" He said. "How did your Husband die"? He asked as they entered back into the park and set down on the bench while the kid's ran back into the playground to play.

"It's ok I deserved it". She said trying to smile. "He was killed in a mugging in Dublin/ Ireland We were on hoilday. My parent's bought it for Daniel and myself for a Christmas presant". She said as the tear's began to flow. "What about your wife? I do understand if you don't wanna tell me". She said while her tear's still flowed.

He put a hand up to wipe away her tear's which surprised her, Because she had only met him two hour's ago."I'm sorry for your loss" He said with a sad face. "My wife died off Breast Cancer" He said with waterey Eye's

"I'm so sorry to hear that" She replied

He nodded his head 'No' "It's alright, You don't have to be sorry. After all, we are going through the same kind of loss, You know Roland haden't smiled much till he met your son". Robin said with a little smile.

"Well that's Henry for ya" She said "But he told me the other day that he wished his father was here for his special day, and it broke my heart to tell him that he wouldn't because he was gone to heaven and that he was never coming back". She said with more tear's.

"Yeah i know what your saying, Roland ask's me every other day when his mum will be home. I tell him the same thing that she's gone to heaven, to a better place, But it's like he doesn't wanna hear that he'll never see her again, And I don't really know what else to say to him". Robin said with a tear drop falling.

"That's normal" Regina say's, "Henry was like that for the first 3 to 4 month's. Then I think it kind of sinked in that he wasn't going to see his father again. But I do tell him story's about his father as a Paramedic, I do like to keep his memory alive at least for Henry's sake".

"Really, Wow my wife was a nurse" Robin said.

Emma came over to Regina and climbed up onto her lap. "Gina" She said in a tired voice.

"Yes dear, are you ok"? Regina asked concerned.

"I wanna go home now, I miss my mommy and daddy". Emma said with tear's flowing.

Regina looked at her watch. "O my god, I'm sorry Robin I was mean't to have her back hour's ago. I really must get going". She said with a soft smile.

"Not to worry, Maybe we can have a chat again sometime soon, You know your the first person i've really being able to talk to about Marian" Robin said as another tear dropped.

"Well I guess we can have a chat satuarday" She smiled

"Satuarday"? He asked.

"Yes Henry's party" Regina replied.

"O ok" He simply said.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to" Regina said with a bit off an angry tone.

"No, I'm sorry. I just didn't think we were invited". Robin just said.

"Well you are now, Here's my card text me anytime and i'll sent you my address" Regina replied then called Henry.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Regina turned up at the Nolan's to drop off Emma who was half asleep in her arm's and sitting on Regina's hip. David answered the door "I'm so sorry I'm late" She said

David motioned her to come in. "I know It's past her nap time but I just lost track off time, I'm really sorry". Was all Regina could say.

"Regina it's ok, don't worry". MM said with the biggest smile, Regina looked over at David who had the same goofy smile.

"Did I miss something" Regina said while letting Emma down.

"Hey Emma why don't you take Henry into your room and show him your new comic book's". MM suggested.

"Yeay Henry I'll show ya comon" Emma said while dragging Henry with her to her bedroom. She was fully awake now with all the excitment.

When they were out of earshot, Regina looked at them with a confused look.

"Regina" MM said a bit nervious, "The appointment we had today, was at the Hospital" The short haired burnett said.

"What, Is everything ok"? Regina asked.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Well I hope you Review and let me know if you want me to continue... Like I said I have already got Idea's for Chapter's 4 & 5 so far, But there's no point in continuing if you guy's don't like it. So please let me know. O and i'm sorry if i affended anyone from Dublin/Ireland. I'm from Dublin myself, I just didn't want to use a Country or State that I was not from cos I didn't wanna upset anyone. And thank's for the fav's and follow's x  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

** I had tear's In my eye's writing this Chapter... So sad. I hope you guy's like It.**  
><strong> Please let me know what you think In a <span>Review<span> x**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Regina" Mary Margaret said a bit nervous, "The appointment we had today was at the hospital".

"What, Is everything ok"? Regina asked.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"More than ok" The short haired burrnett answered. "David and I are pregnant" MM said while trying not to show how happy she was to which she was unsuccessfull.

"Wow really, Mary I am SO happy for you" Regina said while giving her a big hug. "O you to David" Regina stated while glancing over at David and giving him a big smile while still In the embrace with Mary.

"Really, you are"? David was the one to ask the question.

"Yes off course" Regina said while breaking her embrace with MM, "why wouldn't I be" It wasn't a question.

"Well we were kind off afraid to tell you because of the week that's in it". David said while looking over to MM.

"Guy's just because I'm having a bad week, That doesn't mean you can't be happy" Regina said with a sad smile.

"Yeah we know, And well... We just love you and care" MM said and David nodded in agreement.

"O my god" Regina replied "Mary your my best friend, you and David have both helped me through the hardest year of my life, That is the best new's I've heard in a long time. Well, beside's hearing who Ruby's latest conquest's are" She said to which They all laughed. "Off course I'd be happy for you both". She continued.

"How about you and Henry stay for dinner" David suggested. Regina felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Excuse me" she said while taking her phone out, She was after getting a text.

_"hey G, we still up 4 fri nite"... R. xxx_

_"no i don't tink so"._ She wrote back.

As she was about to reply to David's request to stay for dinner, Her phone buzzed again.

"Sorry guy's" she said rolling her eye's

_"comon G, you have to go, it's my mission 2 cheer you up"... R. xxx_

Regina didn't reply to that text she just put her phone back in her pocket.

"Is everything ok"? MM asked.

"Yeah, It just Ruby trying to get me to go out friday night". Regina said.

"What, your not going? But we alway's go out on friday's". MM said a bit disapointed.

"Yeah but I don't think I'd be much good company for you guy's this friday" Regina said in a soft sad tone, "And well I didn't think you'd be going now that your pregnant". She also said.

"I can still go out with you guy's, And not drink, Beside's I never really did drink that much anyway's. You should come, And sure It's better to be with the people that love and care for you instead off being on your own with Henry In that big house. MM said.

Regina pondered for a minute. "I can't promise anything, Just let me think about it will you"? She asked with a bit off a frown.

"Yeah off course" The short haired burnett said.

"Well about Dinner" David interupted.

"No I won't stay, I think I'll treat Henry to dinner at Granny's and have a chat to Ruby. Since my last text my phone has buzzed at least four time's". Regina said a bit pissed-off. David nodded.

"Henry" She shouted toward's Emma's bedroom.

Henry and Emma both came running out, Henry ran straight to his mother and she lifted him up and attached him to her hip. "How would my little prince like to go to Granny's for dinner"? His mother asked.

And with that he gave her a tooty grin and shouted "Yeay". Regina let out a little chuckle at that.

"Well then we better get going" She said tipping his nose with her forefinger.

MM walked her to the door. "Bye Emma" Regina shouted over her shoulder.

"Bye Gina, Love you" The little blonde haired shouted back.

"Love you too" She said then looked back at MM who had the door opened. "I'll talk to you later and again congratulation's" MM smiled at her. She gave Mary another hug then turned and left.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Mommy why did you say con..con..con..."

"Congratulation's" His mother interupted knowing Henry couldn't say the word.

"Yeah, why"? he asked again.

"It's nothing dear she said while arriving at Granny's. When they entered, The dinner rush was over and there wasn't many people left in the diner it was almost empty. Regina didn't bother looking around to see who was there, she just went straight to the counter to order. Ruby walked over to her with a disapointed look on her face.

"Why didn't you reply to my text" Ruby said with an annoyed look.

"Which one you send me at least four" Regina said raising both eyebrow's.

"Well" Ruby said a bit red faced. "You know me ha" Was all she said.

"I didn't write back because I was coming here for dinner anyway's so I thought what would be the point" She lied.

"Whatever". Ruby said playfully "So are you going to come, It will be nice for us all to catch-up".

"What or you on about Ruby's"? Regina asked "We see each other all the time".

"Well... I kind off might off Invited a few other people" Ruby replied

Regina looked at her confused. Then Ruby just nodded over Regina's shoulder. When she turned to look, Robin and Neal were sitting in a booth deep in converstation, Henry started to wiggle to get out off his mother's arm's seening Roland with them. "Be good sweetheart" His mother said gave him a kiss on the cheek and let him down, He ran straight over to his little friend.

"So Gina, What do you say"? Ruby asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll say the same thing I said to MM, And that is that I'll think about it. Now can I place my order"? Regina asked looking a bit angry, Ruby new not to push her anymore, (Well not just yet anyway's) so she just nodded and said "sure". To which Regina said "Just a chicken salad for myself, fries and chicken nugget's for Henry over there". She turned to look over at Henry who was jumping up and down on the seat with Roland, And the two off them bumping Into Robin and Neal.

Regina walked over "Henry I taught I told you to be good". She said a bit annoyed.

"Sorry mommy" He said while sitting down in his seat.

"Well Madam Mayor, Long time no see, So how are you keeping"? Neal asked with a smile

"She perfare's Regina" Robin said with a wink In her direction, And Neal looked at Robin with a confused look on his face.

She glanced at Robin who gave her a soft smile, To which she smiled back and then looked back at Neal. "I've been better" She answered to which Neal nodded at her. "So" She continued while taking a seat at the table beside the booth that the other four were sitting at "How was catching up with dear old dad and his new wife"?

"Well Regina, you know what dear old dad Is like". He said

Regina laughed "True"

"His wife on the other hand... Well, that's a whole different story Neal said with a pissed-off looking kind off face,

"Actually Neal she's not that bad" She said to which Neal just shrugged his shoulder's. "So" She just continued. "Ruby said you guy's were going to the Rabbit Hole friday" It wasn't a question.

Robin nodded "Ruby said It's a fun place to be on a friday night".

"O' It's fun alright" Regina and Neal chuckled at that.

"Should I be worried"? Robin asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Naw, You'll be fine" Regina replied with a smile.

"Ruby said you guy's were heading there also" Neal said.

Regina rolled her eye's since she hadn't said she'd go. "Well I'm not sure If I'm going yet" She said as Ruby came over with her and Henry's food.

"Off Course she's going" Ruby said while placing their food down on the table.

Regina just rolled her eye's as ruby went back behind the counter with a grin on her face. "Henry come-on sit over here and eat your dinner please". His mother said. Henry complied and left their table to sit with his mother.

"Well we better get going, But I hope you do come Gina It would be nice to catch-up" Neal said while walking over to pay for their food, then walked toward's the door. Robin and Roland following close behind. Before he walked out he turned and looked at Regina "Well I quess I'll see you around Milady" He said with a smirk then he left.

"Wow look's like he really like's you" Ruby said over the counter.

"Don't be childish Ruby, It's not like that at all" She just said.

When Regina and Henry arrived home they watched the Disney movie Frozen, As it was Henry's favourite movie this week. He fell asleep before It ended so Regina carried him up to bed and tucked him in. When she went back down stair's she poured herself a glass of wine set on the sofa and started to just flip through the T.V channel's until she landed on Law and Order SVU and decided so watch that.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_*** Friday... the day off the Anniversary***_

Regina woke up early friday morning "God this week has gone by so fast" She thought to herself as she was streching out In bed, Henry came bursting into her room and climbed up onto her bed.

"Morning mommy" The little boy said with a tooty grin.

"Morning sweetheart" Regina said while giving her little prince a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Why are you up so so early honey"? She asked with a question mark on her face, Since every other morning she has to practically drag him out off bed. She was wondering to herself about how hard It was going to be to get him up when School started again.

"Bekause we're going to visit Daddy today" Henry answered.

"Because" His mother corrected, Then said "Yes we are" with a small sad smile.

She draged herself out off bed, Took Henry by the hand "Well sweetheart let's go and get you some breakfest" She said while smiling down at her little boy.

Henry nodded and said "Okay mommy".

Regina wasn't in the mood off cooking so she was happy that Henry just wanted cereal. He had Fruit Loop's and she had a bowl off All-Bran. When they were finished breakfest they both went upstair's to get ready.  
>Henry was after having his bath the night before, Before they sat down to watch Frozen. So while Henry was getting dressed Regina had her shower. When she was finished, She got dressed In a Red figure hugging dress because that was Daniel's favourite colour. She just put a touch off make-up on, She didn't really wear much make-up because Daniel alway's told her she didn't need It that she was so pretty without It. But she did like to wear a little off It. She left her hair down and put on a pair off knee boot's. (again Daniel's favourote) Then went to see If Henry was ready. She went into his room and he was sitting down at his table reading his new comic book that Mary Margaret had brought him yesterday while her and Emma spend the day with Regina and Henry. He was dressed In a pair off Navy Jean's, A White long sleeve Shirt and a pair off Black Shoe's. Regina couldn't get over It. Even though he take's so long to get ready, He was quiet good at matching up his clothe's for such a young age.<p>

"You ready sweetie"? She asked the young boy from the door.

"Yes mommy, Are we going to the flower shop, Too get something for Daddy's grave mommy"? Her son asked.

"Yes Honey, And I'll let you pick what Flower's you want for his grave. How does that sound"? She asked while giving him a big wet kiss on the cheek.

He let out a big laugh and said, "Yeay, I'm gonna pick the bestest Flower's mommy" He said while giving his mother a hug.

"Best sweetie" She corrected. She had a tear In her eye as Henry tightened the hug. She felt so much love In that hug. "I Love You So Much" She said while letting a tear drop fall, She quickly wiped It away before Henry could see.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

They stopped at the flower shop before heading to the Cemetery,Henry picked out some lovely flower's and a Horse Shoe Ornament. Regina had told Henry about how much his father loved Horse's In the story's she would tell him at night before bed and that Daniel and herself would take him down to the stable's on Satuarday's which he doesn't remember that, That much because he Is still so young, But she try's to keep the memory alive for him. When they arrived at Daniel's Grave Stone, Regina split the flower's In half so they could both put some down. Henry put the Horse Shoe on top off the head-stone and spoke.

"I love you Daddy and miss you" He said with tear's flowing.

Regina picked her son up and brought him into a tight embrace. "So do I my sweet boy, So do I". She said with tear's In her eye's, Trying to hold them back. She didn't wanna let her son see her break down.

They stayed there for about two hour's then left. When they got back Into town they spent a couple off hour's at Mary Margaret's and David's then decided they would all head to Granny's for something to eat. They sat at one off the booth's and placed their order when the waitress came over. Ruby was off today since she was heading out tonight, She had a lot off shopping to do. Granny decided to bring over their food when It was Ready.

"Hey Regina, You ok"? She asked with a sad expressing knowing what today was.

"She looked down at Henry then back at Granny "I will be" She said with half a smile. "So, Granny are you sure your ok to watch Henry for the night"? Regina asked the gray haired woman after deciding to go out with the other's tonight.

"Yeah, well Ruby seem's to think I'm running a day care centre here" Granny said In a playfull tone.

"Well Three kid's all night, you sure your gonna manage that"? MM asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well my dear sweet Mary, I do look after Emma and Henry every friday when you lot head out and Neal assure's me that Roland Is no trouble at all" The old woman say's while heading back to the counter.

"Neal Is right, He's a sweet kid" Regina said loud enough for Granny to hear. To which Granny smiled and headed off Into the back.

When they were finished, They paid, said their goodbye's to each other and went home to get ready for tonight.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

When she was ready Regina and Henry headed off to Granny's, That's where they were all meeting before they headed off for the night, And well also to drop of the kid's to Granny. When they entered Granny's everyone was already waiting for her too arrive.

"Wow" MM said with her mouth opened as Regina entered the diner.

Ruby done a sexy whistle, And well... The boy's couldn't keep their eye's of her, Including David but that didn't bother MM because she knew that they were really good friend's. David was like a brother to her After Daniel died. Even to this very day If she ever need's any help In her house or even If It's to cut the grass in her garden he's there. She had (again) a light touch of make-up, Her hair was down but In curl's, A Black skin tight skinny strap dress that brought out all her curve's In the right place's and a Black pair off pump's. She didn't need any kind of coat since It was summer. So you could see how well the dress fit her.

"Regina you look amazing, Daniel would be so proud" David said while giving Regina a peck on the cheek.

She blushed at his kind word's "Thank you" She said to David with a smile. "Com'ear my little prince" She said lifting Henry up and kissing him on the side off the head. "You'll be good for Granny, Now won't you"? She asked her him.

"Yes mommy, I pomise" He said with a big smile.

"Promise" Regina corrected.

"Off course he'll be good, In fact they all will be, Because If their not they won't get Blue Berry Pancake's for breakfest". Granny said with a sly grin knowing that they were their favourite thing to eat for breakfest. And she did make the best Blue Berry Pancake's ever.

The Three off their face's lit up "I pomise I'll be good" They all said at the same time. Granny laughed at that.

"Promise" Regina corrected. But It was pointless, The kid's weren't even paying attention to her anymore.

They all said their goodbye's and headed for The Rabbit Hole.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

On their way to The Rabbit Hole, Robin and Regina were walking behind the other's.

"You do look great by the way" Robin said to Regina.

"Thank you" She blushed.

"How are you doing"? The blue eyed man asked.

"You know" Was all she said.

"Yes I do" Robin agreed. "And how's Henry doing? It must be hard for him aswell" Robin said.

"Yeah... He broke down at the Cemetery today" She said with a sad face. "It took everything I had not to break down myself" She continued.

"At moment's like this, It Is alright to cry" He softly said.

"No, I couldn't do that Infront of Henry" The dark haired beauty replied.

"Well Milady"He said with a smile "O, I'm sorry Regina" He playfull said which Regina let out a light laugh. "Regina" He continued "If you do ever want to cry my shoulder Is alway's there for you" He said In a whisper which was only mean't for Regina to hear.

Regina could feel her eye's water. "Hey guy's" She yelled changing the subject. "Thank you" She quickly turned to Robin, Then said to the other's "Wait up" They slowed down for her and Robin to catch-up.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

When they arrived at The Rabbit Hole. The girl's got the seat's while the boy's got the drink's, When they arrived at the table and set down, They gave the girl's their drink's. Ruby looked over at Mary Margaret's drink which was an Orange Juice.

"MM why are you not drinking tonight"? Ruby asked which caused everyone to look her way.

"I have a little bit off an upset stomach" She lied "And I don't think I could handle any alcohol tonight" She simply said.

Regina glanced over at Robin knowing that he knew Mary's secret. She had told him during the week when she and Henry had met up with him and Roland at the park for a playdate. Robin called for everyone's attention, When all eye's were on him he raised his glass and said "Here's to Marian and Daniel".

Everyone raised their glass and said at the same time "Marian and Daniel".

Regina looked at Robin and gave him a thank you smile. To which he nodded and smiled back.

They all seemed to have a pretty good time at The Rabbit Hole, Chatting, Laughing, And Neal and Ruby going up to sing Karoke together 'Alot' . Robin and Regina Had a good chat about the really good time's they had with their Spouse's. It was getting late, Regina had a bit more to drink than usual. She was feeling a bit buzzed and tipsy, She and Robin were still In deep converstation. The other guy's left them to It because they knew they could help each other out. They were going through the same thing after all.

"Heey... Ro.. Robin" She slured her word's a little. "I think I'm going to go now, I feel I've had enough. She said with half closed eye's.

"Let me walk you home" The blue eyed man said.

"No It's ok" She said, "I'll be fine"

"I insist Regina, I'd feel much better knowing you got home alright" He said.

"Ok.. Well If you Insist" Regina answered him to which he smiled at her.

She went over to the other's to say her goodbye's and that she would see them all tomorrow at Henry's Party. "I'll walk you home" David said while looking at MM to which she nodded.

"No, That's ok, Robin said he'll walk me" She simply said.

"Are you sure"? David asked.

"Yes" She said giving him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you anyway's" She said.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Regina directed Robin to her house and when they walked up her path way Robin said. "Well I quess I don't have to text you now to find out where you live for tomorrow"

Regina let out a little laugh and said "True"

As they reached her door, She turned to put the key In the door and then she finally broke down crying. Robin turned her around and wrapped his arm's around her In a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry" She cried Into his neck.

"Sshh, It's ok, I told you you could use my shoulder anytime" He said while rubbing her back.

She was so upset that Robin had to open her front door, He carried her up to her bedroom with her direction, He put her to bed said goodnight and let himself out.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Again thank's for the Review's, Follow's and Fav's x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank's again for the Fav's and the Follow's... I really appreciate all the support x**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_***Henry's Birthday***_

Regina awoke Satuarday morning with a banging headache. She heard noise coming from downstair's and when she was about to drag herself out off bed to see what was going on, a knock came on her bedroom door.  
>"Who Is It"? she asked with disdain In her voice.<p>

"It's me Mary Margaret, I come In peace" She said with a little laugh, "No really, I brought you painkiller's. Can I come In"? The short haired burnett asked.

"Yeah, come on In" Regina answered still a bit sleepy.

MM walked Into Regina's room. "You look terrible".

"Well a hangover will do that to ya, Close the door" Regina shouted. "To much banging going on" She said while burying her head in the pillow's.

"Ok... Ok, god Regina" MM said while closing the door.

"What the hell Is going on down stair's"? Regina asked.

"Well... we all thought you wouldn't have the head to do anything this morning, So we decided to do It all for you". MM said a little smile creeping on her face.

"Thank you, But really I'm fine Mary, Really I"... Regina started to say, then MM Interupted her.

"Regina, 'No' your not fine" MM said In an annoyed tone. "If you were ok you wouldn't have drank so much last night, Like you did". The short haired burnett continued.

"O No, Please say I didn't say or do anything embarrassing" Regina pleaded.

"No, You didn't" MM said while handing Regina a glass off water and the two pain killer's she had In her hand. "Let's just call you lucky Shall we, Because Regina you were drunk, And I've known you a very long time and have never once seen you like that". MM said and continued before Regina could even open her mouth to speak. "Please Regina, Talk to me" MM pleaded.

"Mary I love you, But please I just... I just need a bit off time to sort my head out" Regina said while sitting up and talking the pain killer's and a sup off the water.

"Ok Regina, But only because I love you" MM said In an understanding tone.

"So what is going on down stair's"? Regina asked her friend while lying back down.

"Well as I told you, Were all getting the activities and decoration's ready for when Henry arrives". MM replied.

"We" Regina said still with her eye's half shut.

"Yeah... Me, David, Ruby, Neal and Robin". Mary said with a smile.

"Oh No, Robin" Regina said sitting up fast and putting her hand over her mouth.

"What Is It? "Did something happen between you two last night"? MM asked.

Regina bit her lip. "Well... You know the way I had a little too much to drink"? MM nodded and Regina continued. "I was kind off that drunk that Robin kind off had to put me to bed". She answered a bit red faced. "O' god kill me, kill me now" She said throwing herself back on the bed with her hand's over her face.

"But nothing happened"? MM asked

"God no Mary, He was a perfect gentleman, Hence the same clothes I'm still wearing from last night" She said pointing to the dress she still had on.

"Well my friend, Henry will be home soon so I suggest you get up and ready, And well... face Robin" MM said with a little laugh.

"Can't I just hide out here today" Regina said with a little pout.

"And how do you think that would go down with Henry" MM countered while pulling the duvet off of Regina. "Come-on get up, Everything Is just ready. The boy's are just finishing putting the bouncy castle together".

"Yeah ok, Fine" She stated knowing that If she was still In bed when Henry arrived he wouldn't be happy.

"I'll see you In a bit, I'm gonna go down and see how the boy's are getting on" MM said while standing up and leaving the room.

She finally draged herself out off bed. She went In to have her shower, When she was finished she dressed In a pair off Black legging's, A Blue short sleave T-Shirt that settled half way over her arse, And a pair off knee boot's. A touch off make-up, Her hair tied back In a little pony and she was set to make her entrance.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

When she came down the stair's, She walked past the living room and seen a load of game's set up, And was amazed with all the decoration's that surrounded the room. Then she walked Into the kitchen and seen more decoration's that were done the same way she would have done them. "MM know's me too well" She thought. She looked out the window while pouring herself a cup off coffee, Watching all the adult's messing around on the Bouncy Castle. "What a bunch of kid's" She said while laughing to herself. She went to the press to try and find more painkiller's to try and get rid off her hangover When a deep voice spoke from behind her.

"Good Morning Milady, 'O' sorry, Regina" Robin said playfully.

"Good morning Robin" She said while turning around to face him, She could feel her face burning with embarrassment.

"So how's the head"? He asked.

"Sore" Was all she could say while turning back around to search for more painkiller's. "Robin" she said without looking at him.

"Yes" He answered.

"I'm really sorry about last night" She said.

"Why"? He asked a bit confused.

"Well for one... breaking down and well for the second... You haven too carry me up to my bed" She said while turning back to him.

"Regina you have nothing to be sorry about, And I did tell you that my shoulder was there for you If you needed It". He simple said.

"Yeah, But It's still embarrassing, I've never been that drunk before where someone had to carry me to bed". She said while covering her face with her hand's and shaking her head.

"It's understandable Regina" Was all he said while walking closer and taking her hand's away from her face.

"If anything you should be the one breaking down, My husband has been gone a lot longer than your wife". The dark haired beauty said with tear's In her eye's.

"I have my moment's also regina, I just choose not to let anyone see them" He replied with a soft sad smile.

"Well... Robin, my shoulder Is also here for you If you ever need It" She smiled at him.

"Well thank you Milady, 'O' sorry Regina" He said while trying to lighten the mood which It worked because they both let out a light laugh.

"I really like what all you guy's have done with the place". Regina said changing the converstation to a lighter one. "Henry will love it" She continue's.

"Well on behave off everybody, Were glad Henry will love It" Robin said with a smirk on his face.

Then a lot off chatting came from the back door as the other's walked Into the kitchen talking and laughing.

"So Gina, What to you think off all the decoration's and activities? Have we impressed you"? Ruby asked.

"Yes I love It, I was just saying to Robin that you guy's did a great job". She said with a big smile. "Thank you"

"Your welcome" They all said at the same time which caused them all to laugh.

"MM" Regina called

"Yes" She answered.

"Were the hell did you get them painkiller's from? I can't seem to find them" Regina was a bit annoyed.

"Top press third one on the right". Was all she said.

When she found them she popped two off them with some water that Robin got for her while she went to the press.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

A few moment's later Granny arrived with Henry, Emma and Roland all washed and In clean clothes and right on time, EveryOne call's her Super-Granny. How she was able to get the Three off them Washed, Dressed and to arrive on time, We'll never know. Regina opened the door and Henry came crashing to her leg's, She bent down to pick him up and give him a big wet kiss and a hug, "Happy Birthday my little prince" She said to him. while she did Roland went running to his father and Emma to her parent's.

"I miss you Mommy" Henry said.

"Missed" Regina corrected, Then hugged him closer. "I missed you aswell, My little prince. So did you have a good time at Granny's.

"Yeah, It was awsome Mommy". He told her about the game's they all played, The Disney Movies they watched and everything else they had done that night, They all had a great time. "Mommy when can we stay with Granny again"? He asked with a tooty grin.

"Friday sweetheart, You alway's stay on friday's". She answered.

"No Mommy" He said "Emma, Roland and me".

"And I" Regina corrected. "I'm not sure, You'll have to ask Granny If you all can stay with her again"

"I'd be more than happy too have them again, Their such good kid's" Granny said. To which all the parent's smiled with relieve that their kid's were so good.

"Ok my little prince, Before the rest off your friend's show-up Do you wanna check out your party"? His mother said hugging him tighter.

"Yeay" He said with excitment.

She showed him the set In the living room, His face lite up seening all the game's that were laid out and all his presant's that were there also, Then went Into the kitchen, He smiled at all the Biscuit's, Sweet's and Cake's that were laid out on the counter-top. When she brought him out to the back garden as soon as he saw the Bouncy castle he wriggled to get out off his mother's arm's. She let him down.

"Emma, Roland Come-on let's play In the castle" The little boy said and the three off them ran and jumped In head first.

"Henry sweetie be carfull" His mother said worried.

"Okay Mommy" He yelled back to her with a smile.

As time went by more and more parent's showed up with their kid's. Jefferson arrived with his daughter Grace.

"Regina" Was all he said while giving her a hug and a kiss on the lip's to which she smiled at him and just said "Jefferson". She bent down to Grace and gave her a hug "Grace, Henry and Emma are out In the back why don't you go out to them".

"Okay Gina" Was all she said and went running to the back door that led out to the garden.

"So Regina how are you doing"? Jeff asked

"You know as well as can be expected" She replied.

They walked out to the garden, Jefferson had his arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the side off the head.

"Whose that"? Robin asked MM seeing how close he was to Regina.

MM looked over to were they stood "O that's Jefferson he and Regina had a thing a long time ago before she married Daniel, A lot off people think that they'll get back together someday". She answered and Robin couldn't help but stare over at the two off them at how close Jeff was to Regina.

"And what do you think"? Robin asked not taking his eye's off of Regina

"About what"? She just said

"Regina and Jefferson" Was all he said still not taking his eye's off her.

"I don't know, I've tried to set Regina up a couple of time's but she doesn't seem intrested at all about dating" She answered to which Robin felt a little grin coming upon his face. "What about you Robin"? MM asked noticing him stare over at Regina.

"What about me"? He said turning to her.

"You and Regina, Everyone can see she like's you" MM stated.

Robin couldn't help but smile at that then said "It's to soon for me, I don't know when I'll be ready" He said.

"But you do like her" It wasn't a question.

Robin just got a bit red faced and said "Excuse me, I'm just going to go check on Roland".

As he walked away he turned to look at MM who had a big grin on her face.

"Emma, Grace Is here" Henry shouted while he ran over to greet her Emma followed behind him.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

A couple off hour's went by with a bunch off screaming kid's, Playing game's and all hyped up on all the sugar from the sweet's and cake's. She was already hung-over and the screaming kid's were not helping at all, She went to her study to get away for awhile, She sat down at her table with her hand's on It, and her head on her hand's trying to relax... She was sitting In her study for only a couple off minutes when a knock came on the door. "What Is It"? She said not lifting her head off the table and answering In an angry tone, She just wanted a little bit of peace. The door opened and she still didn't lift her head up, Then she heard a little chuckle and slightly looked up.

"Robin" Was all she said with a little smile.

"Care for a drink Regina"? He asked walking over and sitting down infront of her desk on the other chair.

"I don't daytime drink" She answered.

"Well lucky for you It's non-alcoholic" He said while smiling

"Thank you" Was all she said while taking the drink from him. "Ugh what is that" She said while taking a sup of her drink.

Robin let out a little laugh "Let's just call It my special hangover cure, Trust me you'll feel a lot better In a while" He smiled at her.

They set In her office talking for a while and getting to know one another. When Mary Margaret came In. "Sorry to interrupt Regina but your quest's are getting ready to leave".

Regina looked at her watch "God Is It that time already" She excused herself and went to say goodbye to everyone and thank them for coming. She also gave all the kid's goodybag's. Robin was standing close behind her when Jefferson came to her and wrapped his arm's around her waist and gave her a kiss that lasted a little bit to long for Robin's liking. Regina glanced over at Robin and seen him turning away, To which she slowly pushed Jefferson away.

"Bye Gina, Grace and myself had a great time" He said while winking at her then leaving.

"Bye" Was all she said then turned to see Robin was no longer behind her.

"Regina we better get going aswell, This one can bearly keep her eye's open" MM said with Emma In her arm's.

"Bye Emma, Did you have a good time today" Regina said while kissing her on the head. Emma just nodded at her.

She said goodbye and closed the door, When she went Into the living room Robin was sitting down on the sofa. Roland and Henry were asleep beside him with their arm's around eachother. "Your still here" She said with a little smile.

"Yes well, I don't have the heart to wake them" He just said.

"Well don't" She said looking him In the eye's. "I have plenty off room here, You both could stay" She said still looking him In the eye's.

"Well what would Jefferson say If he knew"? He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You take Roland and I'll take Henry, I'll show you were you can sleep tonight. 'O' and as for Jefferson their's nothing there" She said while lifting Henry Into her arm's, "He keep's trying, but It's onesided" She continued and she could see a small smile creep up on Robin's face which made her smile. They walked upstair's and she showed him to the room he and Roland are staying In. She got Henry changed and Into bed and gave Robin some off Henry's night clothes for Roland.

"Mommy" Henry called half asleep.

"Yes sweetheart" She answered

"Thank you for today, I had the bestest time ever" He said

"Best" She corrected and was wondering what was the point any more because he never listened to her when she corrected him. "I'm glad you had a great time" She said with a big smile and kissed him. "Goodnight sweetheart, I love you".

"I love you to Mommy". He said as his eye's closed.

She left his room and made her way down the stair's to see Robin sitting there deep In thought. "Penny for your thought's" She said while walking Into the living room.

"Sorry I was just thinking about something MM said to me today" He answered

"What did she say? She didn't upset you or anything, Did she"? Regina said with a hint of anger In her voice.

"O no, Nothing upsetting, She's a nice girl" Was all he said.

"Yes she Is, She's my best friend. So Robin, would you like a drink? And I promise you won't have to carry me up stair's tonight". She said while laughing.

"Yes, A drink would be nice. Thank you" He smiled

They stayed up for a while talking about a lot off different thing's they like to do, and places they have and would like to visit. It was getting late so they decided to call It a night and headed for their room's Robin gave her a light kiss on the cheek to which Regina blushed. He said goodnight and went to his room. Regina walked Into her room with a smile got changed Into her night clothes and got Into bed. And for the first time In a year she taught about someone else other than Daniel when she was drifting off to sleep. And that someone else was Robin.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Hope you like, please Review and let me know what you think.**  
><strong>O and can you help me to pick a name for MM's baby boy when It's born.<strong>  
><strong>I can't pick Neal since he already play's a part In this story. Thank's x<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guy's this Is a redo off chapter 6, I feel like I rushed It the last time. I didn't explain It that much.**  
><strong>I left out Robin's part Off the story so added that. And I also added somemore off Regina's story. So here It Is hope you like, Even If you don't please let me know In <span>Review<span>. Not gonna learn otherwise.**

**Thank's again for the _Review's_, Follow's and Fav's :)**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_Regina was lying In bed loving the warm lip's kissing all over her body, He knew the right spot's as In to kiss her which would make her moan Into his ear and call out his name. He was at her neck kissing her pulse point's, He slowly moved down her body softly biting her left breast and licking over the red mark's he was leaving behind. He started sucking and biting on her left nipple making her arch her back Into him, Wanting more. Her hand's were roaming though his hair urging him on. He moved over to her right, performing the same act as he did on the left breast and nipple._

_"OH, God I want you so bad" Was all she said while pulling him up to her lip's. He smiled Into her mouth, She opened her mouth giving him full access, When he kissed her It felt like the world just stopped. He broke the kiss slowly and spoke Into her mouth._

_"You have me, And alway's will". He said In a soft voice, slowly moving back down her body, He kissed over her stomach Moving south so slow Regina was getting frustrated._

_"Why do you have to tease me"? She asked._

_"O, come-on you know you like It" He just said. He began moving lower kissing her where she needed him, He licked her fold's, Which caused her to jerk her hip's to him. She spread her leg's further apart giving him more room to roam. He opened her fold's slowly with his finger's sticking his tongue In licking her, taking a taste. "You taste delicious" Was all he said then he started to suck hard, (and suck hard he did) She closed her eye's and bucked her hip's Into his face which caused him to hold her down with both hand's on her stomach. He moved one hand from her stomach and began to rub her clit with his thumb, "Come for me Regina" He said then continued sucking her so hard she could feel It coming._

_"O' O god, harder please o god yes don't stop" She shouted He could feel her wall's tighten up around him, And he complied and began Sucking harder, Licking and Biting her. "Yes o god like that, Oh' Oh' O my god, Yes"._  
><em>She shouted As her orgasm washed over her. He sliped his tongue out off her slowly drinking all off her jucies. Then he slowly kissed up her body to her lip's , She could taste herself In that kiss and she softly broke the kiss and said "I know" Then kissed him again and softly spoke Into his mouth, Robin... I love you.<em>

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Regina shot up In bed. "Oh no" she said with her face In her hand's "Did I just have a sex dream about Robin"? She asked herself. Then her bedroom door flew open and In ran Henry, He jumped up onto the bed and wrapped his arm's around his mother. "Morning sweetheart" Was all she said trying to get her heart and mind In order after the dream she just had.

"Morning mommy" He smiled a tooty grin "I want breakfass mommy, I'm hungry". He said.

"Breakfast" She corrected. "Ok honey" she said looking at her clock on her nightstand, It was only 8am. "why don't you go downstair's and watch your cartoon's I'll be right down" She said.

"Okay" Was all he said and jumped down off the bed and ran out the door and down the stair's to the living room.

Regina put on her robe and made her way downstair's too the kitchen but not before glancing over at the room with the shut door that Robin was staying In. She closed her eye's and let out a little moan thinking off the dream she had about him. She opened her eye's and shook her head trying to get the thought's out of her head, And when she failed she just decided to continue her way down to the kitchen. As she passed the living room she poked her head In to see If Henry was ok. Seeing that he was sitting on the floor watching his cartoon's, She procided to the kitchen. She was just lifting up the pancake's and Bacon, when In walked Robin with Roland In his arm's.

"Something smell's good" He said with a smile.

Regina turned In his direction and greeted him. "Morning" Was all she could say, She could feel her face burn with embarrassment so she turned away from him quickly. "How did you sleep"? She asked not looking at him.

"Like a baby" He answered. Then he looked at her with concern "Regina are you ok"? The blue eyed man asked with worry In his voice seeing her face and neck a bit red and with sweat drop's.

Regina cleared her throat "Yes, I'm fine, Why"? Was all she said still not looking at him.

"Well you just look a little flushed" Robin said.

"Do I"? She just asked.

"Hi Gina" Roland spoke before Robin could say anything else.

"Hey little man" She said turning to face him who was still In Robin's arm's. "Hey, why don't you go and tell Henry breakfast Is ready" She said.

"Okay" He replied while Robin let him down, And he ran toward's the living room.

"You sure your ok"? Robin continued to ask.

"Yeah" She said finally looking him In the eye's "I just had a weird dream last night that's all".

"Was It a nightmare? Are you ok"? He asked In a worried voice.

"Oh no, It wasn't a bad dream, It was really a good dream" She said with a big smile then she realized she was talking to Robin the man she had the dream about. She cleared her throat and then continued lifting up the breakfast.

"You wanna talk abo"... He started to say when Regina cut him off.

"NO", She said a little louder than she Intended "Sorry... But no I'll be ok, It was just a dream" (If only It was true) She whispered to herself.

Henry and Roland came running Into the kitchen as Regina finished putting the food on the plate's. She poured herself and Robin a cup off coffee and they all set down and began to eat. "Wow this Is taste's delicious Regina" Robin just said which caused her to nearly choke on her food remembering a part off her dream. "Regina are you ok"? He asked with more concern.

"Went down the wrong way" Was all she could say taking a sup off her coffee trying to get that tingle In her throat to go away.

"Mommy your weird today" Henry said to which he and Roland started laughing.

"Sweetie I just think I'm coming down with a bug or something" She said trying to make an excuse for her behaviour. "Infact Henry, I think you should spend the day with Mary Margeret and probably stay the night just till tomorrow. I'm sure I'll be ok by then" She said trying to keep the lie going. Because If she was really sick she wouldn't want Henry to catch whatever she had. "Hey Robin, when your going would you mind dropping Henry off at Mary margaret and David's"? She asked, but before he could answer she continued "Just tell them that I might have a little bug and I don't want Henry to catch It, They'll have no problem looking after him"  
>She simply said.<p>

"Yes off course" He answered with concern In his voice. When they finished breakfast Robin made Regina lie on the sofa with a blanket over her, Which she was roasting since It was the middle off summer, But Robin really thought she was sick, With the red burning face she had, But she couldn't tell him that It was just from embarrassment because off the sex dream she had about him. Robin went Into the kitchen to wash the dishes while Henry and Roland set on the floor Infront off the T.V watching cartoon's. When Robin was finished In the kitchen, He got Henry washed and dressed and ready for MM's. Regina was amazed she could never get him ready that quick. "Well maybe that's because I let him get ready himself" She thought to herself. When they were ready to leave Robin came In from the kitchen and handed her a cup off coffee, He kissed the top off her head and said "I hope you get well soon".

"Thank you" Was all she could say feeling so guilty, But she knew she couldn't tell him the truth.

"Your welcome" He replied.

She smiled brightly and looked at the cup off coffee In her hand's. "O, And thank you for the coffee" She then said with another smile a bit bigger than the last one.

"Bye mommy, Get better soon" Henry said with a pout not able to hug or kiss his mother goodbye. Robin wouldn't allow It just Incase Henry did catch whatever she had, And It killed Regina not to be able to hug her son goodbye.

"I will sweetheart, Now you'll be good for MM and David won't you" Regina said It not as a question but more like a statment.

"I will mommy, I pomise" Henry said

"Promise" His mother corrected.

Robin let out a laugh.

"What's so funny"? The dark haired beauty asked.

"Well It's just that even In sickness you still try to correct him" Robin answered with a chuckle.

"Well... forgive me If I just want my son to speak probably" She said with disdain In her voice.

"Sorry I - I ... didn't mean anything bad by It" Robin said with a bit off sadness In his tone. Then turned to follow Henry and Roland out who were waiting on the porch for him.

"Robin" She called and he poked his head back Into the living room. "I'm sorry, I should off never off snapped at you like that" She simply said.

"It's quiet alright Regina, It must be that bug that your getting". And turned once again to leave.

"Robin" She called again and he turned toward's her. "I - I quess I'll see you tomorrow" She was going to tell him the truth but that's what came out off her mouth.

He just nodded and said "Untill then" Then turned again and left with the two boy's.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Regina was so board, She had nothing to do and there was nothing good on the T.V except 'Desperate Housewife's' but It was a repeat, She'd seen It already. She turned off the T.V in frustration and decided to turn on the radio to see If there was anything worth listening too, She finally found a good station that were playing all the hit's, She got up off the sofa and started dancing and singing along to the loud music, Then all off a sudden everything went silent, And when she turned around and saw MM standing at the stereo with her finger on the off button.

She cleard her throat "Mary" She said In shock "How'd you get In"?

"Spare key remember" She said holding the key up, A bit pissed-off wondering why her best friend would lie about been sick. "Sick my ass" Mary said with an angry tone.

"I just started to feel"... Regina was saying and MM cut her off.

"Don't even try Regina" MM said annoyed "Why Regina? Why would you pretend your sick"? The short haired burnett asked looking confused.

"I'm not prete"... MM wouldn't let her finish.

"Regina off all the people I know, I never taught you'd lie to me" MM said feeling a bit hurt and turning around to leave.

"Mary wait" She simply said. MM stoped and turned to her.

"So are you going to tell me why your pretending to be sick"? Her friend asked.

Regina paused "Ya know what Regina It's doesn't matter, I don't care" Mary said turning once again feeling so annoyed that her best friend wouldn't talk to her.

"Ok Mary, Ok... Please don't leave". Regina pleaded which MM decided to give her another chance to come clean so she walked over and set on the sofa beside Regina. "So.. Why"? Was all MM said.

Regina cleared her throat "Because"... She cleared her throat again "Because I"... Regina paused again and Mary decided to Interrupt.

"For fuck sake Regina just spit It out, because you what"? MM said really annoyed.

"Because I had a sex dream about Robin last night" She just blurted out.

"Oh, Well Regina... Dream's can mean a lot off thing's" MM said as If It was no big deal.

"Yeah but Mary I haven't told you the worst bit yet" The dark haired beauty said.

"You mean there's something worse than having sex In a dream"? Her short haired friend asked with a chuckle.

"I kind of might of said the L word" Regina said biting her bottom lip.

"OH' You told him you love him"? MM asked.

"Yeah" Regina said feeling her face getting hot again. "But It was just a dream, Right"? Regina asked her best friend for reassurance.

"Regina I'm sorry but loving him In a dream Is more personal than having sex" MM said looking Into Regina's eye's. "Regina please tell me the truth, How do you feel about Robin"? She had to ask.

"I don't know Mary, I know that I like him but I don't know If It's love". Regina said burying her face In her hand's.

"I think you should tell him how you feel" Mary just said.

"Are you crazy? I'm not even sure how I feel about him, and If It Is love I'm feeling there Is no way I can tell him. His wife Is only gone over a month" Regina said feeling a bit guilty.

"Yeah, I hate to admit It Regina but your right. So what are you gonna do"? MM said knowing the dilemma she was In.

She set up straight and looked MM In the eye's "Well... I'm just going to act like everything Is normal" She said "Well... Starting tomorrow" She added.

"Why tomorrow"? Her friend asked.

"Well, I kind off have to pretend that I'm still sick, Because would you be able to think off something that would make me better In an Instint. Like what excuse could I give him"? Regina asked

"Yes, Your right, So I guess your stuck here all day" Mary said with a laugh and turning to leave.

"What?.. Wait.. Your leaving"? Regina asked knowing If she was left on her own again she'd be so board.

"Sorry Regina, But I have thing's to do today and well... I'm also looking after you son So... I quess I'll see you tomorrow". MM said laughing while walking toward's the door.

"I hate you" Regina said.

"And I love you to" Mary said then closed the door behind her.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Regina knew that she would just have to try and act normal spending the next couple off week's with Robin, she had to because Henry wanted to spend every waking hour with Roland. (and whatever Henry wanted, he got) She couldn't let on that she liked him. His wife was not long dead and she thought her feeling's were onesided. And she only had to suck It up for another six week's."That should be easy" She hoped. For the next five week's Robin, Regina, Henry and Roland spent alot off time together which to her annoyance her feeling's grew stonger, And It killed her that she couldn't tell him how she felt. On their last week Regina and Robin took the kid's to the cinema, Horse back riding, The park, And the Zoo, They had such a great time together. But then came the day Robin and Roland were leaving. All their friend's where their to say goodbye. Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Ruby, Mr. Gold, Belle, Granny, And even Jefferson brought Grace to say goodbye to her new friend Roland. Robin was looking around for Regina, and Roland was searching for Henry but they weren't there. Everyone was leaving. Roland was sitting In the back seat off the car and Robin was about to get Into the passagener side since Neal was driving., When he heard his name being called, He turned as he saw Henry running toward's the car to say goodbye to his friend Roland.

"Regina" He said with a smile "You came"

"Well I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye" She simply said

"Well Milady" He said taking her hand and kissing her on the knuckle's "Goodbye" He said feeling a little pang In his heart.

"Goodbye" Regina said holding back the tear's and feeling her heart break, But she knew she couldn't say anything, She had to let him go.

She walked to were Henry was and said goodbye to little Roland. "Bye Gina, I miss you" The little boy said.

"I'll" Regina corrected to which Robin started to laugh. "What... What's so funny"? The dark haired beauty asked.

"You, You make me laugh". He simply said.

"O' Really" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I love the way you correct the kid's all the time, Even though you know they don't be listen" He said laughing again.

"Yeah, Well I like to think that they are listening" She simply said.

Robin walked over to her and pulled her Into a hug "God I'm gonna miss you Regina" He said Into her ear, "Your such a good friend". The moment those word's left his mouth he regretted them.

"Goodbye Robin" Was all she could say feeling a little hurt off him thinking off her just as a friend.

As she watched them drive off her tear's began to flow and little did she know Robin saw her In the rearview mirror. And It broke his heart seeing her like that but he had to leave.

"Mommy why are you crying"? Henry asked.

"I'm just sad because your losing a good friend that's all" She lied. She couldn't tell her son that she was falling In love with Robin.

"I'm gonna miss him Mommy" Her little prince said with tear's In his eye's.

"Me too Henry, Me too" She said lifting him up Into her arm's, And her mind jumping to Robin thinking that she's never gonna see him again. Never gonna see that gorgeous little smirk he does, And never gonna see those dimples again. But she couldn't say anything, Because If he rejected her she would feel worse than she already does.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_***One Year Later***_

It was a lovely sunny sunday morning, Regina, Mary Margaret, Henry, Emma and the new little addition to the Nolan family were at Granny's having breakfast like they alway's did every sunday. Ruby was off today, At home probably nursing her hangover from the night before. When they were finished they paid their bill and headed for the park. when the arrived at the park Regina and Mary margeret set In there usual seat's that were just outside the playground but allowed them to get a full view off the kid's.

"So... Regina You still having those dream's about Robin"? The short haired burnett asked.

"Every night... And they seem to be getting steamier every time" Was all she said seening MM's mouth fly open.

"Well... At least you get to have an org sam every night" MM said playfully and bumping shoulder's with her dark haired friend.

"Yes well... It's just mentality not physically, But It's sooo good" Regina said In a moany voice to which MM started to laugh. "It's not funny" Regina said In another moany voice giving MM a playfull shove.

"Yes... I'm sorry"MM said holding back her laughter.

"So have you... heard much from Robin"? She asked Regina

"We txt from time to time, And Henry talk's to Roland but that's all really" Regina answered

"Well that's good, At least you guy's are getting to know each other a little better" MM said with a small smile

"We talk about Daniel and Marian most off the time Mary" Regina said In a soft voice.

"O" Was all the short haired burnett said And Regina nodded.

They set there In silence for what felt like hour's .

_xxxxxxxxxx_

It was a friday and Robin was sitting In his apartment just thinking about everything. He wasn't happy, Doing the same thing over and over In his job day In day out chasing the bad guy's. Truthfully he was sick off It and feeling so depressed. The only thing that really lightened his spirit's was thinking off his time In Storybrooke, He and Roland were so happy when they stayed there for the three month's off summer. Even Roland was feeling down again, The only time he perked up was when he talked to Henry on the phone. His missed his friend so much. Robin was heading out that night for a few drink's with Neal and Killian, His brother John said he'd look after Roland at his place. Robin didn't really go out that much and when he would decide to go, His brother would volunteer to watch Roland knowing Robin needed to go out and enjoy himself.

Robin headed Into the little cozy bar where he was meeting Neal and Killian. He spotted his friend's and waved, He pointed at the bar while looking at them to let them know that his was gonna get a drink before joining them. He arrived at the bar and the bar girl put her forefinger up motioning that she'll be there In a minute which Robin nodded. He set there eating the chip's that were In the bowl on the bar-top. He was only waiting there two minute's when the young girl walked over.

"Well handsome what can I getcha"? She asked

Robin gave her a smile, "Just a bud, Thank you" Was all he said.

"Coming right up handsome" The young girl said

When his got his drink the bar girl winked at him and gave him a big smile. Robin just said thanked her, Paid and started to walk over his to his friend's. When he glanced over his shoulder he noticed the young bar girl staring at him and looking him up and down. When he arrived to his friend's It was Killian to first speak.

"She want's you so bad" He said laughing and Neal agreed.

"What... Is she like only 22 or something" Robin said not asking a question, More like making a statment.

"Well... She's legal Isn't she, And she's actually 23" Neal said

"How do you know she's 23"? Robin asked.

"Well when she was serving us, I thought she looked a bit young so I asked her how old she was. O' And her name Is casey" Neal said with a smile, And then continued to mess with Robin "But wait... Isn't It your job to notice If waitresses are to young to work In a bar"? Neal asked with a little laugh.

"Ah yes, But I've been doing this job long enough to know If their the legal age mate" Robin said giving a gloating smile with a bit off sadness In It.

"What's wrong mate"? Killian asked

"O, It's nothing, Just got a lot off stuff on my mind latley" Was all he said.

"You thinking about Marian"? Neal asked.

"Marian will alway's be on my mind and I will alway's love her, But... But I"... Robin was saying when Neal Interrupted.

"Your thinking about Regina aren't ya" It wasn't a question

"Well yeah, I mean Neal.. you've seen her" Robin said and Neal nodded with a smile

Killin Interrupted "Ok guy's I have got to meet this Regina Mill's"

Robin just rolled his eye's and continued "It's not just Regina" Robin said glancing one eye at Killian "It's the whole town, Roland and myself were so happy at the time we stayed there".

"Told ya mate, It's a beautifull town, Everyone who visit's fall's in love with It" Neal said

"Or fall's In love with the Mayor" Killian said with a chuckle

"I'm not In love with Regina" Robin said with an angry tone.

"Yeah whatever mate, you have done nothing but talk about her for the past year" Killian said and Neal nodded In agreement.

"I don't only talk about Regina, I also talk about her son... Which Roland misses a lot" Robin said hesitating.

"Well If you like the "Town" Killian said holding up two finger's at each side off his head. "That much, why don't you visit this summer again" He just said.

"Well... I was thinking I would... but" Robin hesitated for a moment then continued "I was thinking about making It permanent" He said while looking from Neal to Killian.

"What" They both said In unison and with a bit off shock In their voice's.

Then Neal decided to speak "What about your job"?

"I was thinking about packing It In" Robin answered.

"O no mate don't quit your job just for a woman" Killian pleaded.

"I'm gonna get another drink, You guy's want one"? Robin asked and his two friend's and they just nodded.

Robin left the table to go the bar and get a round off drink's. "Can you beleive him"? Killian asked Neal.

Neal set there In thought for a moment then spoke. "Well yeah kind off, I mean If you mate saw Regina Mill's you'd pack up everything and leave the country" Neal said In a playful tone to his friend.

"Yeah but Neal quiting his job which he love's and leaving the state, Just to be with a woman". Killian said In a serious voice.

"Yeah, I know what ya mean mate" Neal replied.

Robin returned with three pint's for each of them "Guy's The waitress gave me her number" Robin said with a little chuckle coming from his throat hoping they would go off topic, But he was wrong.

"Robin don't go changing the subject, You can't leave your job for a woman" Killian said with concern In his voice.

"Guy's I'm only gonna say this once, I'm not doing this for Regina, Roland and I both miss the town and we were really happy there. Neal you were right It Is a lovely town". Robin stated

Neal and Killian both looked at each other a bit confused and Neal was the first to speak. "What do you mean your not doing this for Regina"? He asked "It seem's like you already made up your mind Robin". He said both him and Killian looking at each other and looking more confused.

"Well I didn't really wanna talk about this tonight but"... He paused then continued to explain"I handed In my notice today" Robin just said.

"You did what" Neal and Killian both said In unison.

"Guy's I don't really wanna talk about this tonight. But just know that since I handed In my notice, I feel a bit lighter and much more happier". He said with a bit of joy In his eye's.

Killian looked at Neal to which he nodded then turned to Robin "Well mate If your happy then were happy" Killian said In a reassuring look.

"Thank you guy's" Was all he said giving them a smile.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The next two week's went by pretty fast Roland and Robin had everything packed up and ready to leave. Neal was after getting Robin a job at the Sheriff's office as Deputy, Sheriff Grahman was a good friend off Neal's and Neal also called his father to ask him could Robin and Roland stay at his cottage till Robin could find them a place to live. And off course his father said yes because he just wanted Neal's love which Neal would occasionally take advantage off. The night before they were leaving Roland kept talking about everything He, Henry and Emma were going to do together. He was so happy and that made Robin happy. All Robin could think about was what was he gonna to say when he saw the beautiful dark haired woman that haunted his dream's, And that he'd been texting and talking to on the phone for the past year.

"Daddy, we are gonna have so much fun In storybook" His little son said In a really happy voice.

"Storybrooke" Robin corrected then started to laugh.

"What's so funny daddy"? The little boy asked looking confused.

"O, It's nothing my boy" Robin said, And thinking to himself "I really miss her".

They left early the next morning at 6am wanting to skip the morning traffic, And get their before nightfall. Robin mostly just really wanted to gaze upon Regina. To see those eye's, That smile and to also see that smoking hot body that she rocked. Well... Thing's didn't work out that well, A crash happened on the motor-way and they ended up being stuck In a very slow traffic movement. When They finally arrived In Storybrooke. Robin decided to go straight to the cottage. Roland was exhausted after being on the road longer than they were mean't to be. They only stopped for bathroom break's and for food and snack's but that was all. He knew Regina would be at the park tomorrow since It was sunday. So he would bring Roland To the park and surprise her.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**As you can see, I took a little jump In this story.**  
><strong>It will make sence If you read It. :D<strong>

**Did I do right or should I have left It the way It was?**  
><strong>Please Review and let me know. :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Again thank's for the lovely Review's x**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Sunday morning came, Robin didn't really get much sleep the night before. He just kept thinking what he was going to say when he saw Regina Mill's. He really did like her but In one off their many conversation's on the phone she had mentioned that she had gone out with Jefferson a couple off time's, And he wasn't sure how she felt about Jefferson. But he did remember how they were with eachother at Henry's birthday and what Mary Margerat said about how everyone thought they would get back together. And he didn't even know If she felt anything for him. He remembered MM saying that she did like him but a year Is a long time. When they talked on the phone they mostly talked about Henry, Roland and Marian and Dainel. They didn't really talk about their personal life's that much, Just a little hear and there and that was It. He knew he was starting to like her last year, But It was way to soon for him and she was In a bad place also. He was deep In thought that he didn't hear his bedroom door fly open.

"Daddy, Daddy come-on get up, I wanna see Emma and Henry today" His son shouted.

"Ok little man, calm down you'll see them don't worry" His father said while giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey" He continued. "Why don't we go to Granny's for breakfast? Maybe we'll see Henry there".

"Yeaay" The little boy shouted looking forward to seening Henry and having Granny's blueberry pancake's.

Robin got up and got himself and Roland washed and dressed. He had a pair of black jean's on, A lovely button-up baby blue shirt and a pair of black nike runner's with a blue streak going through them. He put a pair off blue jean's and a white t-shirt on Roland and a navy jumper since It was coming toward's the end of the summer, and he was wearing his favourite runner's, That when he would walk or run the sole's would light up. When they were ready they headed out the door. Robin was after renting a small car from Storybrooke's Rent-a-Car. When they arrived at Granny's, Robin was looking around for Regina's car but couldn't see It anywhere In the parking lot. He and Roland walked Into the diner and Immediately his eye's scaned around looking for Regina and again he couldn't see her.

"Daddy, Where's Henry"? His son asked.

"I don't know little man" Robin said with a sad expression. "We will get something to eat and then we'll head to the park. How does that sound"? He father asked while lifting Roland up and attaching the little boy to his hip. "Maybe we'll see them there" Robin said giving his son a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay Daddy" His son replied with a tooty grin.

They walked to the counter to place their order, And when Ruby saw them she left the customer she was dealing with and went straight over to them. She ran around the other side off the counter were Robin was standing with Roland In his arm's. "Hey" She said with a big smile while giving him and Roland a big hug. "Wha... What are you doin here"? She asked suprised.

"Well" Robin started to answer her question when Roland cut him off.

"Me and Daddy live here now" He said with a big grin.

"Oh" Was all Ruby could say she was In a bit of shock. "Does Regina know your here"? She asked looking confused.

"No, We only arrived last night " Was all the blue eyed man said. "I'll explain thing's to you another time" He said looking at Roland knowing that he wouldn't be able to talk with Roland cutting him off trying to explain himself.

Ruby nodded in understanding "Oh, Ok well what can I get you? On the house off course" She said with a smile.

"Thank you, your so kind" Robin said giving a smile back then continued to order. "Blueberry pancake's for the little man and I'll just have a coffee please" Robin said.

"Coming right up, Why don't you and Roland take a seat In a booth and I'll bring them over". Ruby said and Robin nodded.

They weren't long waiting for the food and coffee. Ruby brought It over to them and excused herself to head to another table. When they were finished Robin and Roland went over to the counter to Ruby.

"Ruby thank you, I hadn't realized how much I missed Granny's coffee, And this little one was only short off licking his plate clean" He said while laughing and Roland giggled which made Ruby laugh.

"Your welcome" Was all she said with a grin.

"Robin moved a little closer to her because he didn't want Roland to hear. " Do you know were I might find Regina"? He asked a bit nervous.

"She's In the park, She and Henry didn't come In for breakfast this morning" Was all the long dark haired girl said.

Robin thought that was a bit weird since Regina and Henry alway's went to Granny's on Sunday's for Henry's Blueberry pancake's. He didn't ask her why, He just said his goodbye's and left the diner and headed for the park.

When He arrived to the park he looked over to her usual bench that she alway's set at and their she was looking so beautiful as alway's he thought but she wasn't alone. Jefferson was sitting beside her with his arm around her and they seemed to be In a heated converstation. She had a baby sitting on her lap and he thought that the baby has to be Mary's because surly Regina would off told him If she was after having a child, And beside's the baby looked a bit old for It to be Regina's. He stood there for what felt like hour's watching her. Then Jefferson stood up gave her a kiss on the side off the head and called Grace then left. Roland saw Henry and wriggled to get out off his father's arm's which Robin decided to let him down while not taking his eye's off of Regina. When Roland got down he ran straight over In Henry's direction.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Regina woke up In the corner off her bed with ache's and pain's all over her body, Henry was after having a bad dream the night before so Regina thought It would be a good idea to bring him Into her bed.  
>Which after waking up like this she was soon regretting. For such a small person he took up most off the king-size bed and spent the best part off the night kicking and punching her, Which caused her not to sleep well at all.<p>

"Hey, My little Prince" She spoke softly Into his ear. "Time to get up and we'll head to granny's for Breakfast" She also said.

He was half asleep "Mommy can I have cereal Instead today" He said In a moany voice.

"Are you sure? Why do you not want to go to Granny's? His mother asked concerned because he never missed a Sunday at Granny's since Daniel died.

"Yes" He answered and continued "Just this week though mommy" He turned to her with a tooty grin and wrapped his arm's around his mother's neck and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Regina couldn't help the big smile that grew on her face even though the little guy kept her up most off the night with leg's and arm's swinging at her.

"Ok sweetie go get dressed and I'll get your Breakfast ready" His mother just said.

"Okay" Henry replied while getting out off the bed and running too his bedroom.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth" The dark haired beauty shouted after him.

"Okay mommy" He shouted back.

Regina made her way downstair's and went straight to the coffee maker, After last night she figured about Ten cup's would do. She was now nearly finished her second cup when she decided to start getting Henry's breakfast ready. She poured the fruit loop's Into the bowl, Got the spoon out off the draw and the milk from the fridge and placed them beside his bowl. A couple minute's later and she was pouring herself her third cup off coffee when Henry came In. He was wearing a red and black check shirt, A pair off black jean's with a pair off black shoe's. Regina looked at him In aw.

"You my little prince are going to be a fashion 'Icon' when you get older" His mother said picking him up and giving him a big wet kiss.

"Mommmie" He said trying to wiggle our off her grip. Regina just laughed and set him at the counter.

"Mommy" He called

"Yes dear" She answered while pouring the milk on his cereal.

"Wh... What's an Icon"? He asked looking confused.

"Well dear" She said while she leaned toward's him with her elbow's on the counter "It mean's that people are going to look upto you, That they admire the way you look and dress" She said with a big smile and giving him a kiss on the side off the head and Henry just smiled while taking a spoonfull off his fruit loop's.

"Henry sweetie when your finished your breakfast go In and watch some cartoon's, I'm gonna go up and get ready. I won't be long" She said while giving him another kiss on the head.

"Okay mommy" He replied with a mouthfull off food.

"Sweetie don't talk with your mouth full"

He swallowed what was In his mouth and spoke again "Sorry mommy"

She smiled to herself when she started heading up stairs, She got undressed and got Into the shower. When she was finished she got out and wrapped herself In a towel and went Into her room. She looked at her phone to see If she had any message's or missed call's, She hasn't heard anything from Robin In two day's and to make matter's worst she's still having those sex dream's about him. She shake's her head put's her phone down and goes to her walk-in closet. When she's finally ready she stop's and look's Into the mirror at herself. She's wearing a blue dress with the zip at the back, The dress came down just past her knee's she had black tight's on and a pair off black pump's. Her hair was down, the right side tucked behind her ear and a little make-up. Her Phone then buzzed and she ran over to her nightstand to check her phone, It was a message.

_Hey, I'm here at Granny's. R u not coming this morning? MM._

_I'm so so so sorry Mary, Henry wanted to stay home and have breakfast. G._

_What? Why? MM._

_Don't know, He wouldn't say But I'll see you at the park In about half hour. G._

_Ok, I'm gonna head there now. C u then. x MM._

Regina headed downstair's and poked her head Into the living room, Henry was sitting on the floor watching his cartoon's "Sweetie you ready to go"? She asked

"Yes mommy" He answered while turning off the T.V and running toward's his mother.

She took her purse and put her phone In It and picked up her key's and they left the house and headed for the car. The drive only took Ten minutes since there Is never that much traffic In Storybrooke especially on a sunday. You'd be luckly If you saw four car's on the road.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

They entered the park and made their way to the playground where she see's MM and the baby sitting on the bench. Henry ran straight over toward's Emma who was on the sea-saw with Grace. Regina walked over to Mary and set down beside her.

"Hey sorry about this morning" Regina apologized

"No, Don't worry about It" Her friend returned. "So did he say why he didn't want to go to Granny's"? She asked

"No, He just said It was just for this week" Regina answered

"O, Ok" Was all MM said.

"Is Jeff here"? Regina asked seeing Henry and Emma with Grace now playing on the slide's.

"No Regina" MM answered "You don't have to worry, But he will be here shortly to collect Grace". She also said

Regina rolled her eye's. "Thank god" She just said.

"Is he still bugging you"? MM asked

"Everyday" Regina said rolling her eye's again.

"Regina, He can't be that bad" Mary said "And beside's you did go out with him year's ago, And not to mention you guy's went on a couple off date's this year" Her friend continued.

"We were kid's year's ago" Was all she got to say before her friend cut her off.

"You were with him for two year's Regina, And what about this year"? MM asked

"We were still kid's then, Thing's are different now" She paused for a moment then continued "I don't see him like I used to, I.. I quess I just see him more as a friend now" She said looking down to the ground.

"Is It because off Robin? Are you still having the dream's off him" Her best friend asked with a sad expression.

"No, It's not because off Robin, I just don't see jeff that way anymore. I haven't since I met Daniel" She just said while taking the baby from Mary's arm's and bouncing him on her lap.

"And about the dream's"? MM asked again

"Yes, I'm still having the freaking dream's" Regina answered not wanting to curse while the baby was there.

"Regina your gonna have to tell Jeff that your not intrested In him like that" Mary stated

"Mary have you ever known me to string someone along"? Regina asked her friend but before MM could answer Regina spoke again "I've already said It to him, But It's like he doesn't want to know".

Emma was trying to run up the slide and she fell. MM ran straight over to her and Regina calmly stood up not wanting to scare the baby. "Is she ok" Regina called over.

MM came walking over to Regina with Emma In her arm's. "I think her arm Is sprained. Would you mind watching Jame's while I take her to get checked out" Mary asked with worry In her voice and Emma crying In her arm's.

"Yes off course. Do you want me to go with you"? Regina asked with concern.

MM nodded her head "No, Henry Is having a good time and beside's your gonna have to watch Grace until Jefferson collect's her"

Regina nodded and Mary said goodbye and left. She was sitting there for a couple off minute's playing with the baby when she felt someone sitting down beside her. She turned to see Jefferson and he casually just put his arm around her. "Well how's my Gina doin today"? Jeff asked looking around for Mary then countinued "Where's MM? She's mean't to be looking after Grace"? He said looking puzzled.

"Emma hurt herself so Mary took her to the hospital, And she left Grace In my care" Regina said. Jefferson opened his mouth to say something and Regina put up her hand to stop him and continued "And Jeff I am not your's, I don't belong to anyone" She said In an angry tone.

Jefferson just looked at her with a grin and Regina rolled her eye's. "So" Jefferson spoke after an arkward moment "Emma, Is she ok"? He asked looking worried for the little blonde haired girl.

Regina cleared her throat "Yeah she'll be ok, She hurt her arm Mary think's It a sprain" Regina just said.

"Ok well, That's good that It's not serious" He said "So Regina, When are we going on another date"? He asked her with a smile

"Jeff" She said "Really, are date's never turn out good and you know that, Something alway's goes wrong" She paused then continued "We are just not mean't to be anymore" She simply said

"Well Gina I'm not giving up on you" He said while standing up, He gave her a kiss on the side off the head called Grace and left.

She shook her head and then looked over to see what Henry was getting up to, There she saw little Roland running over to Henry. A smile crept up on her face and she looked around to see where Robin was. Then there she saw him walking toward's the bench she was sitting on, When he arrived at the bench he spoke.

"Milady, O sorry Regina" He said with a smirk on his face "Is this seat taking"? He also said.

There Is that fucking smirk that I love sooo much she thought to herself. She smiled at him and said "No It's not, Please" She gestered to the space beside herself to which he sat down.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

** Well what did you guy's think? Please leave a Review and let me know x**

** Next up will be the house warming party :)**


	8. Chapter 8

***Two month's after Robin left***

"Come-on Gina go out on a date with me" Jefferson pleaded "We did use to have fun when we were together" He continued.

"Jeff we were kid's, were not the same people we use to be" She replied

"You don't know that, Maybe we'll hit It off again and realize that the spark Is still there" He just said

"Jeff"... Regina said In a low voice.

"Regina I like you and you know that, Just give It a chance and go out with me" He pleaded again cutting her off.

Her phone buzzed and she looked at It and saw a text from Robin, She tried to stop the smile growing on her face but was unsuccessful to which Jefferson noticed.

"Who Is It"? He asked

Regina pulled her eye's away from her phone and looked up at Jefferson. "O, It's nothing, Look can you just give me a little time to think about this"? She asked

"Why Gina? Why do you need to think about It? Were friend's and some people say that that's a good way to start something". He said while taking her hand In his.

"Yes but It's also a way to lose a good friend" She replied still leaving her hand In his.

"Gina baby, you'll alway's have me as a friend. We've been friend's for so long and I don't think we could do anything to mess that up" He said leaning closer untill his lip's were on her's.

She closed her eye's and kissed him back "Ok" She said softly while parting from his lip's.

"Great" He said while grinning "So I guess I'll see you Friday, I'll pick you up at 7" He also said.

"I quess you will, And don't be late" She said smiling.

He left her office. And Regina was thinking that she might aswell give Jefferson a chance, God know's when she would see Robin again and she needed to find away to get those dream's that she had come to love out off her head. They had come so addictive that she couldn't wait to go asleep at night time. She kept wondering If he was so good In her dream's what would the real thing be like. Her Phone buzzed again and then she remembered she never replied to his first text. She slid her finger over her phone and a smile grew again. A smile that she alway's got when she got a text or talked to Robin or even If his name was mentioned.

_Good evening Milady x R._

_R u not talking to me now? R._

She read the two message's and smiled again then decided she better reply to him.

_Sorry, I was In a meeting and couldn't reply x :( G._

_Anything serious? R._

_No, no nothing Important x G._

They texted back and forward for about an hour when Regina had to say she would talk to him later since she had a lot of work to do. Every message that they sent to eachother, Regina alway's forwarded them to her computer to save them. She really felt smitten with him. Everytime she seen his name on her phone she would get butterfly's In her stomach.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

***Presant day***

Regina looked at Robin with a confused look then decided to ask "Robin what are you doing here"?

"Do you not want me here? I could go If that would make you happy" He answered with a bit off disapointment In his face. After all their Text's and phone converstation's he thought she would be happy to see him. Then he thought that maybe she 'was' seeing Jefferson and that's why she wasn't as happy as he thought she would be.

"No, I mean yes I am happy to see you. It's just you never mentioned you were coming" She just said looking at him still a bit confused. "Ho... How long are you here for"? She then asked.

"Well" He was about to answer when she took her phone out from her pocket.

"Sorry" Was all she said while looking at the text on her phone.

_Regina, Emma Is ok :) It's just a sprain. Would you be able to bring Jame's back home 4 me pls. I just got home myself and Emma Is sleeping. x MM._

_Yes of course I'll be there shortly, He's asleep at the moment In the stroller. O and you'll never quess who has showed up at the park. x G._

_Who? MM._

_Robin :) G._

_Noooo. Omg Really? MM'_

_Yes. Listen I'll be over shortly. Talk to you then x G._

_Ok and I want to hear everything :D MM._

"Sorry about that Robin It was MM, Emma fell off the slide earlier and Mary had to take her to the hospital" She explained

Robin had a worried look on his face "Is she ok"? He asked

"Yes, She sprained her arm but she'll be fine" The dark haired beauty replied. She noticed his eye's glancing at the stroller "This Is Jame's Mary and David's new addition" She smiled at the sleeping baby.

"O, He's so cute" Robin said with relief on his face.

"I was watching him while Mary took Emma to the hospital" She just said when Henry came running over and climbed up onto his mother's lap.

"Hey my little prince, Are you ok"? She asked her son.

"I'm hungry mommy" Was all he said

"Do you wanna go to granny's to get something to eat"? She asked her son

"Yes please" Henry answered

"Hey little man" Robin said with a wide smile

Henry smiled back and said "Hey Robin, Roland said you live here now"

Regina looked up at Robin looking more confused that ever. "What"? Was all that came out off her mouth.

"Milady, I think Roland and myself will join you and Henry for something to eat If that's ok? And I can explain thing's" He said to the dark haired beauty looking at him still looking confused.

"Ok... Yeah" She just said.

Robin called Roland over. "Hey Gina" He said with a tooty grin when he arrived over to his father.

"Hi Roland, Wow you have gotten bigger. What are you like 12 now"? She asked with a playfull laugh. And Roland giggled at her.

"Your funny Gina" The little boy said still giggling which caused Robin and Regina to laugh.

They were making their way to Granny's and they kept looking over at one another when the other wasn't looking. When they arrived at the door off the diner Regina spoke "Robin will you watch Henry just for a little while? I have to take Jame's back, I wont be to long" She asked the man who has been haunting her dream's for the past year In a good way.

"Yes off course" He replied.

"Henry sweetie I won't be long so you be good for Robin ok" She said while giving Henry a kiss on the head.

"Okay mommy" Was all he said.

"Just order and I'll be as quick as I can" She said with a smile. (And I kind off want to talk to MM about you been here and what that mean's) She thought to heself. "Just don't go anywhere I promise I won't be long" She then said.

"I wouldn't dream off It" He replied with that smirk that make's her melt for him. To which she blushed and smiled back.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Regina arrived at Mary and David's apartment and before she could knock the door flew open and Mary stood there with a big grin an her face while Regina was wheeling the baby In. "Well... What happened"? Her friend asked.

"I don't know Mary, He just showed up with Roland" Regina said still In shock

"Do you think he came here to see you"? The short dark haired burnett asked.

"I don't really know, He's waiting for me at the diner with Henry. He said that he'll explain then" Regina said "But... But Roland told Henry that they live here now".

"What" MM yelled making Regina jump and she looked Into the stroller to see If her scream woke up the baby. She seen him stir a bit but he didn't wake up. "Regina you have to go" MM said

"What... your kicking me out"? Regina asked looking puzzled

"I'm sorry Regina but go and see why he Is here. You have been dreaming about him all year, so don't leave him hanging longer that you have to" Her best friend said trying to encourage her not to leave him waiting.

"Ok fine I'm going" Regina said walking over to the door. She looked back at her friend who had a big stupid smile on her face. Regina just rolled her eye's and left.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

When she walked Into the diner her eye's Immediately fell on Robin at the booth he and the kid's were sitting at waiting for her to arrive. She glanced over at the counter and saw Ruby standing there with a raised eyebrow staring at her. Regina just rolled her eye's and made her way over to the booth and set down beside Henry who was eating his chichen nugget's and fries. She kissed his head and ran her finger's through his hair.

"Where you a good boy Henry"? She asked

"Yes mommy" He answered. She looked over at Robin who just nodded reassuring her he was good.

Regina looked Infront off her and saw a chicken salad there and she smiled up at Robin "Did you order this for me"?

"Yes" He answered "I just hope that you still like to eat chicken salad"

"Yes... Yes I do. Thank you" She just said.

They sat there In silence for a few moment's when Regina decided to speak first. "So, You were going to explain thing's" It wasn't a question.

"Yes I did say that didn't I" He replied with that bloody smirk again.

Robin explained everything to Regina about how when he and Roland arrived home thing's changed, They weren't happy. Too many thing's reminded them off Marian and he told her that the only time Roland was happy was when he talked to Henry on the phone and when he thought about his time here In Storybrooke. He wanted to tell her that he missed her aswell but he wasn't sure how she'd take It.  
>He also told her that he wasn't happy In his job anymore and that he had to pack It In. And since he did he felt lighter and happier. Then he told her about his plan's here, How he was staying at Gold's cottage till he found a permanent place for himself and Roland.<p>

"What about work Robin? What are you going to do"? She asked him looking a bit worried.

"Well Neal apparently Is good friend's with the Sheriff so he got me a job as Deputy" He said looking at Regina who had a confused look. "Your wondering since your Mayor how come you didn't know about this" It wasn't a question but she nodded anyway "Well Regina you've been a really good friend to me this past year, So I asked Graham not to say anything. I wanted to surprise you"

There Is that fucking word again 'FRIEND' she thought to herself.

"Regina are you ok"? He asked because she seemed to off spaced out a bit.

"Oh, Yes I'm fine. Just a little shocked that you packed everything up and left that's all" She just said, Still a little pissed that he called her a friend. Then she started thinking what Jefferson said In the park about how sometime's It's better when your friend's first, Then she started to feel a bit better about being his friend.

"So Madam Mayor" He paused for a moment then continued "I was wondering If you could pull a few string's to get Roland enrolled In school? It's just that school Is starting In a couple off week's and they told me that I left It to late" He asked worried for his son. He didn't want to wait another year to get Roland Into school.

"O and just because I'm Mayor you think I could do that"? She asked with a little chuckle

"Well can't you"? Robin asked with pleading eye's.

"Yes I can, And well since were 'friend's' leave It to me" She said looking him In the eye's with a smile.

"Thank you, O and not to forget I'm having a house warming party friday before I start work on the monday, I would really like It If you could come" He said hoping that she didn't have any plan's with Jefferson.

"Well since I do go out every friday anyway's, I'll gladly accept your Invitation" She replied with a smile. She couldn't help that whenever she looked at him she had to smile.

"Great, O and I don't really know many people here In town so would you spread the new's for me please"? Robin asked her

"No need to do that" She said and Robin looked at her confused and she laughed and then continued "Ruby has been listening to our intire converstation so I'm sure word will get around" She said playfully.

Ruby looked a bit red faced then went straight to her phone to start spreading the new's and walked Into the back.

"Well that Is a way to spread word around" Robin laughed. "Neal will be coming aswell, O and you'll get to meet Killian" He said rolling his eye's

"Killian" Was all she said.

"Yes, He's my other best friend. And well since Roland never stopped talking about this place he Is looking forward to seeing the town" Robin said rolling his eye's again knowing that Killian Is such a flirt and he was hoping Regina wouldn't fall for his charm's.

Robin went to pay for their food and they left Granny's, Henry and Roland were getting board listening to the grown-up talk. So they all went back to the park for a little while, When It started to get a bit late and the kid's were getting sleepy they decided It was time to leave. They said their goodbye's and went there separate way's.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The week went by quiet fast Robin and Regina spent a lot off time together with the kid's, MM and Emma, But they never were alone and It killed Regina she just wanted time alone with Robin to find out If he felt like she did. When friday came she had butterfly's In her stomach all day. Henry spent the day with Granny like the rest off the kid's and they were all spending the night with her. Granny was so good at minding the kid's every friday and they loved staying with her. Everyone was wondering what her secret was, So many kid's to look after and they were alway's so good for her. And when they would arrive home the next day they were so happy and not even a scratch on them. She really did take care off them. So Regina didn't have to worry about him while she started to get ready for the party.

She went up stairs and took a long hot bath. She relaxed In the bath for an hour and then decided to start getting ready. She decided to wear her new black figure hugging dress that came above her knee's with lace coming down to her knee's, It was a little low cut around the chest but not showing to much just enough. She wore a light netted cardigan a pair off her knee boot's, A light bit of make-up and left her hair down with loose curl's falling around her face. Before heading down stair's she looked In the mirror and thought to herself "Well If this dress doesn't make him drool then I don't know what will" She locked up and got Into her car and headed to the cottage. She was after telling MM and David that she would meet them there.

When she arrived the door was open so she didn't bother ringing the bell. There was already a lot off people there and she spotted MM and David and went straight over to them. David looked at her with an opened mouth.

"Regina you look beautiful" David said while giving her a kiss on the cheek. Mary nodded In agreement.

"Thank you David, Now I'm just hoping that someone else will notice" She said looking around for Robin who was nowhere to be seen.

"Trust me Robin will notice" MM stated to which Regina smiled a thank you smile.

"Wow.. O my god, Who Is that goddess"? Killian asked tugging Neal's arm. Neal followed Killian's gaze and seen who he was looking at.

"Close your mouth Killian, Your catching flies" Neal said while laughing.

"Who Is she"? Killian asked

"That my friend Is the one and only Regina Mill's" Neal answered

"No" Was all Killian could say.

Robin came up behind his two best friend's and stood In the middle off them with an arm around each off them and said "Yes my good friend that Is her" He said staring at how stunning she looked.

"Well Robin If you don't hurry up and make a move I just might" Killian said and both Neal and Robin laughed "What's so funny" He asked

"Killian mate you are nowhere near her type" Neal said and Robin agreed.

"Really... Well Robin do you wanna put a bet on It"? Killian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Killian I am not gonna to bet on Regina and neither are you and also she Is not an It" Robin said with an angry tone.

"No mate she's not, She's a goddess" Killian replied

Robin looked over and saw Regina heading Into the kitchen to get a drink to which he said he'd talk to his friend's shortly and followed her. He stood at the kitchen door watching how she moved around the kitchen looking so beautiful, Her back was facing him.

"Well I thought It was the host's job to get beautiful women their drink's" He said with that smirk that she love's while she turned around to face him.

She smiled at him "Well you were nowhere to be seen so I thought I'd help myself" She just said

"Well you do seem to know your way around pretty well" He said with a raised brow

"Yes, Well this place hasn't changed one bit. I used to play here a lot with Neal and MM when I was younger" She stated

His eye's kept roaming up and down her body to which she noticed and It made her blush, She wasn't mad because that Is what she wanted to happen. She wanted him drooling over her and It was working.

"Can I help you Robin"? She asked with a smirk off her own.

"Robin blushed at been caught, He couldn't take his eye's off of her. He just cleared his throat "Forgive me Milady, You just look so stunning" He answered and now Regina was the one blushing. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarress you" He then said

"No It's ok, I'm glad you like what you see" She said looking him In the eye's

"You are" He just said

"Robin, I wanted to ask you something" She started to say when she was cut off.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you" Jefferson said while walking Into the kitchen and putting an arm around Regina and giving her a kiss on the side off the head. He looked from Robin back to Regina "Did I Interrupt something"? He said

"No not at all" Robin said a bit pissed then turned and left the kitchen.

"Ro..." Was all Regina could say and Robin was gone.

"What Is his problem" Jefferson asked

"No, Jeff what Is your problem, I am sick of this I told you that us getting back together Is 'NEVER' gonna happen" She yelled In an angry voice then stormed out off the kitchen.

"Regina" He called after her but she just kept walking.

She made her way over to Neal and another guy that she didn't know.

"Hey Gina" Neal said with a smile "Have you met Killian"? He asked

Killian put his hand forward to Interduce himself which Regina accepted

She turned to Neal "Hav...Have you seen where Robin went"?

"Let me quess Jefferson" Was all Neal said and Regina nodded. "He went upstairs to the master bedroom. I assume you remember where It Is"? He asked giving her a knowing look. Regina rolled her eye's and headed for the stairs.

She knocked on the door and heard Robin speak "Killian I just need a minute, I'll be down shortly"

Regina opened the door, Robin was sitting on a chair by the window. "So are you just going to leave all your quest's on their own"? She softly said

Robin jumped up and turned to her "Regina, What"? He was about to ask a question when Regina cut him off.

"Robin I started to ask you something downstairs" He nodded for her to continue "I was wondering If maybe... If maybe you would like to go too dinner with me tomorrow night".

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Please leave a Review and let me know what you think x**


	9. Chapter 9

**So So So Sorry guy's that It's been this long updating. I'll try and do better, Work's a bitch :( **

**Well hope you like please Review and let me know. O, an Thank's again for Fav's, Follow's and Review's x**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Robin stood frozing In his bedroom for a few moment's which felt like hours for Regina. Then he decided to speak "Your asking me out on a date"?

"Yes" She answered.

"Why"? The blue eyed man asked.

"Why" She returned the question looking a bit confused.

"Yes why do you wanna go on a date with me"? He then asked. Thinking to himself, "I thought she was with Jefferson... Is she not"?.

"Robin why do people usually go on date's"? She asked the question with a raised brow.

"I know why people go on date's Regina, But... Arent you seeing Jefferson"? Robin asked looking more confused.

Regina started to laugh at his statment.

"Did I say something funny"? He asked raising his brow again.

Regina walked closer over to Robin "Robin what kind off woman do you think I am?... I mean If I was with Jeff or anyone do you honestly think I'd be here In your 'bedroom' asking you to dinner? I told you before that what he feel's Is one sided". She said looking a bit annoyed that Robin would think something like that off her.

"Well you can't blame me for thinking that your with him Regina, Like everytime I see you two together he's hugging and kissing you" Robin said turning away from her.

"Yes I know, He's still trying to get back with me. But Robin... I haven't felt anything for him In a long time". The dark haired beauty stated. "I told him It's never going to happen". Regina felt so awkward Not having gotton an answer yet since Robin stayed silent and didn't open his mouth to say anything. She started to think that maybe he did just want to be friend's with her and that he just didn't want to hurt her by saying anything or not. She started to pray to whoever was listening. "Get me out off this, Please get me out off this"

Just then Neal came to the opened door. "Hey Rob" He called

"Thank you, O My whoever Thank you" She said to herself praying on whoever was listing.

"Your brother has arrived" Neal said when he appeared at the door.

That gave Regina her opening to excuse herself and make her way for the stairs.

"Thank's Neal, I'll be down In a minute" Robin said to his friend while his eye's followed Regina. Neal nodded then turned around and headed for the stairs following Regina down.

Robin just stood there with his mouth open and before he could call her back she was gone.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Regina walked down the stairs Neal followed behind her, Wanting to say something but knowing how his friend felt but he couldn't betray his friend like that.

When she arrived at the bottom off the stairs her eye's Immediately went to her best friend. She walked over to her friend "Mary... I need to talk to you".

Before MM could respond Regina dragged her out to the back garden. (which was actually the forest)

"Regina... What... The... Hell" The short haired burnett yelled.

"I asked him to dinner" Regina blurtered out with panic In her voice when they stopped outside.

"Oh... Is that all" Mary said with a little chuckle. "So, Why are you so panicked"?... She paused for a moment watching Regina's expression "Unless he turned you down" She said wondering why he would turn her down when she know's that Regina's feeling's weren't one sided.

"Neal Interrupted So... I... em... Left" Was all the dark haired beauty could manage to say.

"What the hell do you mean you just left? Did you even wait for an answer"? Mary said a little bit louder than she had expected to.

"I didn't need to wait for an answer Mary, It was clear that he was gonna say no" Regina said looking a bit upset "I quess I'll just talk to you tomorrow, Don't really wanna talk right now and I think I've embarressed myself enough tonight so I quess I'll see you then" She then said turning around to leave.

"Wait, Wait Wait" Mary said grabbing Regina's arm turning her to face her best friend again. "You've been having 'Sex' dream's about this guy for a year Regina, And you couldn't wait to hear him answer you" Mary said looking confused, Knowing how they felt about eachother. "I mean are they both clueless" She thought to herself. Everybody knew except them and... well... Jefferson.

Regina was about to reply to her friend when they heard a throat being cleared behind them. They both turned around and saw Robin standing there. "Oh, No" Regina thought praying to whoever was listening again that Robin didn't hear their conversation.

"Mary, If you don't mind could I have a moment with Regina" Robin almost pleaded.

"Sure" MM said pulling Regina's grip from her arm. She knew Regina didn't want her to leave her side, But MM knew she and Robin needed some time to talk. So her short haired burnett friend left them alone In the garden (forest) and closed the door behind her leaving them alone.

They both stood In silence for a few moment's, Then Robin decided to speak. "Yes" He just said with that smirk again.

"Yes"? She asked confused not knowing what he was saying.

"The date you asked me on" He said "Well It's a yes" Again with that fucking smirk.

"Well... I said dinner, Never mentioned a date" She said back. Gracing a little smile and a bit off a red face. (She so wanted to call It a date, But didn't want to jump ahead)

"Well then... Yes to dinner" He just said.

"Ok then" She said smiling and turning to head back Inside.

"Your not leaving are you? It's still early" He asked hoping she would stay.

"No, I'm just gonna find my friend's that's all" She answered back with her own smirk and hoped that It was as sexy as his.

"Good, Cause I'd hate for you to go without saying goodbye" He said with a bit of flirt In his voice loving her little smirk.

"I wouldn't dream off It" She said glancing back with another smirk off her own.

Regina went back Inside looking for MM. She was sitting on the sofa with David and Ruby, Ruby was a bit on the drunk side and telling them how after so many year's knowing Neal... She was finding herself being attracted to him. Mary and David were just nodding along with her. David was going to bring her home but she Insisted on staying. Neal not knowing that she liked him assured David that she would be ok. David trusted him as he knew him a very long time and he never took advantage of any woman no matter their state. If anything he would alway's make sure thay got home all right or stayed safe In his house till morning.

Regina walked over to the sofa "Mary I need to talk to you" She said then looked over at Ruby slunched over "Is she alright"? Regina asked with concern In her voice pointing at her.

"Don't worry" Neal said lifting Ruby up "I'll put her In one off the bed's upstairs. She'll be ok"

Mary, David and Regina nodded okay, They all trusted Neal, He Is such a good guy. Mary stood up and walked with Regina. When they were outside MM turned to her dark haired beauty friend "I'm sorry Regina, I should off never off said anything about your sex dream, "Stupid" She said smacking herself on the forehead.

"Mary It's ok, He didn't hear you" Regina said snapping her friend out off her trance.

"Are you sure"? MM asked with pleading eye's.

"Yes" Regina answered "But don't mention It again please cause next time we might not be so lucky" Regina also added with a little chuckle.

"So then... Why did he want a moment with you"? Mary asked

"He accepted" Regina said with a big grin.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The rest off the night went off without a hitch. Ruby was sleeping comfortable upstairs, MM and David were catching up with Neal . (well mostly talking about Regina and Robin) How could they not see that the other liked the other, (Were they stupid or what) Killian was also In the converstation as he also knew Robin's feeling's. It was getting quite late and people were starting to leave. They said goodbye to Robin for having such a great party. Neal, Killian and Robin's brother John were staying at the cottage, When they walked back Into the living room Regina was there cleaning up.

"Well mate... I quess we'll be heading off to bed" Neal said with a wink that was aimed at Robin.

"Wait... What... I wanna see what happen's" Killian said sluring his word's.

"Don't worry mate, We'll find out tomorrow" Neal said grabbing Killian by the arm and dragging him up the stairs knowing that Robin would fill them In In the morning. John followed them up to his room that he was staying In.

Robin walked Into the living room "Milady... I thought you left" He said to Regina who had a black sack while clearing all the rubbish.

"Well.. I thought you didn't want me to leave without saying goodbye" She replied

"True" He just said

"And Well I couldn't let you clean up this mess on your own" She then said with a smile.

He was about to say that he had Neal and Killian there to help then he decided not to . "Well thank you" Was all he could say.

After two hour's cleaning Robin came Into the living room with two drink's and handed one to Regina. "O, No sorry... I don't think I could drink anymore" She said apoplecticley.

"Remember that hangover you had on Henry's Birthday last year"? Robin asked with a little chuckle remembering that she was that bad that she had to hide out In her office most off the afternoon.

"Yes I remember" Regina answered red faced remembering that that was the first night she had the sex dream about him.

"Well this Is the same drink I brought you, Horrible yes... But trust me you will be bran new In the morning" He said smiling at her.

"Thank's, But I didn't really drink that much tonight. And I think I better be going" Was all she said afraid If she stayed any longer she would regreat her action's In the morning.

"Ok, But You sure your alright to drive"? He asked worried

"Yes I'm fine, I'll text you when I get home" She said smiling loving how concerned he was.

"I'll hold you to that, So what time will I pick you up at for our date? O, sorry dinner" He corrected with that smirk that she fucking hated. Well she really loved It, But everytime she saw It It made her go weak at the knee's

"Be at my house at 6pm" The dark haired beauty said then almost grabed the cure from Robin's hand and downed It In one go. "Just Incase" She smiled then turned and left.

When Regina arrived home, She was really tired so she went straight to bed, But texted Robin first.

"Hi sexy" Was what she wanted to start with but Instead. _Hey Robin... home and ready for bed, Talk to you later. G x_

_Sleep tight Milady x R Was his reply._

O how she loved It when he called her that.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_"Talk dirty to me" Robin said_

_"I want you Inside me now, And I want you to lick me all over" Regina begged._

_"As you wish milady" Was all Robin said as he began to pecker kisses down Regina's neck and chest stopping at her breast's. Robin looked up at the beautiful raven haired woman for confirmation. "Take me" Was all she said. Robin smiled and grabbed her left breast In his mouth. Sucking and biting, Regina arched her back pushing herself more Into his mouth. He then made his way over to the right breast perfroming the same action. Regina moaned to him "I want more" So he moved down her body kissing and biting her which caused her to moan more. "I want you In me, Please" She pleaded._  
><em>He moved up to her spot and touched his tip against her fold's. "Please, Don't tease. I... I want you so bad. She moved one hand from his shoulder's were they were resting and down to his member.<em>  
><em>She slid him Into herself and started rotating her hip's which he took as an Invitating to take matter's Into his own hand's. He kissed her on the lip's and as he parted he said "Let me Love you" He started riding her making her call out his name.<em>

_"Oh fuck Robin" Was what kept coming out from her mouth._

_"Scream for me baby" He said while trusting In and out faster and harder. "ROBin..O.. My God.. Give It to me" She cried._

_Her orgasam started to wash over her and Robin's followed shortly after with her name on his lip's. He collaplased on her chest afterword's trying to catch his breath "God Regina I Love You"_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Regina shot up In bed early satuarday morning. "Fuck" Was all she could say.

She dragged herself out of bed and went down stairs and got herself a cup off coffee. Some time passed by, She was thinking about that dream that she had... That she forgot Granny should off brought Henry back by know. She decided to call Granny to make sure everything was alright because It was not like her to be late bringing back the kid's.

The phone rang twice when Granny answered. "Hello" She said

"Hi Granny It's Regina, I was just wondering what time your dropping Henry back"? She asked.

"I'm not" Was all she said

"What"? Regina asked a confused look on her face.

"Ruby said you and Robin were going on a date tonight, And said I was looking after Roland and Henry for another night" Granny said

"I don't know weather to hug or kill her" Regina thought to herself "And when did she tell you this"? Regina asked

"Yesterday afternoon, Why"? Granny asked

"I so love her gift" Regina thought again. Ruby for some reason could alway's tell when people were attracted to eachother and when they were set to go on date's no matter how drunk or sober she was.

"Sorry my bad, must off forgotton" Was all Regina could say then said goodbye and hung up. Henry alway's had extra clothes when he stayed over In anyone's house. To be on the safe side . "Did Ruby know Robin would accept my Invitation" She thought to herself a smile gracing her face thinking about Robin. "Bitch I'm gonna kill her, she knew before me" Regina thought to herself.

The day went by pretty fast. Regina had her shower and when she was finished she got dressed In a pair off black pant's. A red shirt that was buttoned half way down showing her black camosole. She left her hair down, cause In her dream's Robin loved running his finger's through her hair.

The bell rang 'On time' Which she thought was a good sign so she ran down the stairs and stood at the closed door for a moment trying to catch her breath before she opened the door. She let the bell ring another two time's before she decided to answer.

She opened the door and Robin was standing there with Roses In his hand "Milady you look lovely" He just said and Regina blushed.

She Invited him In and accepted the Roses and said "Thank you" With a smile

"So Milady, Where are you taking me"? The blue eyed man asked since she asked him out. And had a question mark on his face smelling somthing cooking.

"I thought we could have dinner In, If that's ok with you"? The dark haired beauty asked looking so nervous.

"God why do I feel so nervous" She thought to herself.

"Yes" Off course Robin answered. Then procided to ask the question as Regina led him Into the living room "So... What's for dinner"

"Lasagna, And for desert Apple Turnover, I hope that's ok" She asked the blue eyed man that was standing In her living room staring at her.

"Yes that's fine" He replied with that smirk that made her weak. "God really why does he alway's have to give me that smirk". She said to herself.

"I'm sorry, Did you say somthing"? Robin asked moving over closer to her.

"Em... No It's nothing" She just said then continued "Why don't you make yourself confortable, Dinner will be ready In a few minutes.

"Ok" He just replied and watched her walk Into the kitchen and decided to follow her.

"Ok, Just keep calm. You don't know weather he's Intreasted In ya or not" Regina whispered to herself over and over again In the kitchen.

She heard a throat being cleard behind her and she turned and Robin was standing at the door.

"Fuck" She said "Did he hear me this time" She thought to herself.

"Regina.. why do you look so nervous? We've know eachother for a year now. An we've talked a lot over that year" He said with a little grin

"I know, I sorry. It shouldn't be this hard" She answered

"Just relax, I don't bite. Well... Unless you want me to" He said with a little chuckle

Regina went red In the face thinking off all those dream's she had when he did actually bite her and she loved It. The timer went off on the oven so she pulled herself from her thought's and went to lift out the Lasagna. Robin helped her set the table and he placed the salad bowl down while Regina brought In the Lasagna. They both set down and Robin poured them both a glass off wine.

"Smell's delicious" He said

"Thank you, It's one of Henry's favourite's" She replied

They started to eat and Regina could see In Robin's face that he was clearly enjoying the food.

"It was nice off Granny to watch the kid's again" Robin said

"Yes Granny love's kid's, She alway's look's forward to friday's when she get's to take them. And well they love her also" Regina said

When they were finished Robin helped Regina clear the table and wash up. When all the clean up was done they moved Into the living room and set on the couch. Robin poured them another glass off wine. Regina's nerves were gone at this point. They set there talking about their live's this past year and what they got up to and about the kid's.

"So Regina did you tell Jefferson about this date? Or well dinner" Robin asked with a smirk.

"No, I haven't seen him all day, And I kind off yelled at him last night so I think he just need's time alone" She answered "Date" She then said and smiled.

"I'm sorry" Robin asked with a raised brow.

"Were on a date" She just said

"O so you've put a lable on It now"? He smirked again

Regina felt her heart skip a beat at that smirk. "Yes" She answered

As the night went on Regina found that Robin was after moving closer to her. His arm was up on the back off the sofa and his finger's were running through her hair. She felt so confortable and relaxed That she leaned back a bit and closed her eye's.

"You tired Milady"? The blue eyed man asked

"No" She said still with her eye's closed "Just enjoying this night" She then said turning her head and looking Into Robin's eye's.

He moved closer to her his lip's almost touching her's "Me to" He whispered.

She could feel his hot breath on her face, Then she made the move and kissed him. They both got lost In the passion off that kiss, He swiped his tongue on her bottom lip looking for more access to which she allowed and opened her mouth wider. His tongue danced with her own, She couldn't beleive how In sync they both were. Their lip's fit perfectly together. His hand's slid down from her neck and moved close to her chest He slowly broke the kiss looking her In the eye's silently asking permission and she nodded and pulled him In for another kiss. He then moved his hand down and cupped her breast and she moaned Into his mouth. They fooled around on the couch for a while and thing's were getting heated when Robin broke apart from her.

"I think we should maybe stop before this goes any further" He said and noticed Regina's sad expression

"You don't want to" She asked looking really confused and upset cause she really wanted her dream's to come to life.

"O you have no Idea how much I want to, But I don't want to rush you" He just said.

"Ok.. Yeah your right" The dark haired beauty said.

They talked for a while longer when Robin decided to go. Regina walked him to the door and they kissed again when they broke apart Regina was the first to speak.

"I had a really good time tonight" She said

"And so did I" He replied

"I don't know how I'm gonna sleep tonight" She said while smiling

"Well... You could alway's have one off those 'sex' dream's about me that you like" He said and smiled. He kissed her on the head, Said he'd see her tomorrow and turned then left.

Regina just stood their with a red face her mouth open as she watched him leave with that smirk again.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Hope you like and please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Regina woke up bright and early sunday morning with butterfly's In her stomach thinking what she was going to say to Robin or how was she even going to look at him, Now that he knew about her dream's. "I'm gonna kill Mary" She thought to herself. She decided to get out off bed and get ready to go and collect Henry. She had her shower and got dressed In a black skirt that came just up above her knees, A white buttoned up shirt and a pair off black high heel's with silver stud's on them. She made her way down to the kitchen for her coffee fix. She was half way through her cup off coffee when a knock came on the door, So she made her way to the front door and opened It.

"Mommy" Henry shouted and ran to her leg's. His mother bent down and picked him up.

"Hello my little prince" She said hugging and giving him wet kisses.

She took her eye's away from Henry to see where Granny was and when she looked down her front garden there was Robin and Roland walking up the path. Regina felt her face burn with embrassment to which Robin noticed and laughed a little.

"Robin... What are you doin here"? She asked not been able to look him In the eye's.

"Hey Gina" Roland shouted as they appeared Infront off the dark haired beauty.

"Hey little man" Regina said with a wide smile.

"Comon Roland, I'll show you my new comic book's" Henry said as Regina let him down and he pulled Roland Into the house and up to his bedroom.

"Well I was picking up Roland, And thought I'd save you the trouble off going to collect Henry" The blue eyed man said with that smirk. "I hope you don't mind Milady" He then said.

"Oh No, Off course not. Thank you" Regina said still red faced.

"Well are you gonna keep me standing at the door or are you gonna Invite me In"? Robin asked.

"Sorry yes come on In" The dark haired beauty replied.

Regina made her way Into the kitchen and Robin followed behind her.

"I had a really good time last night" The blue eyed man said walking up close to her.

"Yes me too" Regina replied.

"So how did you sleep last night"? Robin asked while smirking.

"Yes... Fine" She answered while looking down on the ground her face still burning red.

Robin lifted her chin up so he could see those beautiful dark eye's. "Regina did I embarress you last night"? He asked her looking deep Into her eye's.

"Maybe" She answered with a little flirt In her voice.

"You don't have to be, I'm flatered... Really. But now for the Important question" He started to say his lip's so close to her's.

"What"? She asked

"Was I any good"? Robin asked with a little chuckle

Regina could feel her face burning once again.

"Are you blushing Regina"? He said moving his lip's closer to her lip's.

"No, I..." Was all she could say before he caught her lip's In his.

She let off a little moan as the kiss got a bit heated. He slowly parted from her and spoke "Well... You didn't answer my question"

"Well... They do make me wonder what the real thing Is like" She said with a little smirk off her own.

Now It was Robin's turn to go red faced.

"Wow... Did I just make Robin Locksley Blush"? She asked with a big grin on her face.

"Yes you did Indead" He answered while crashing his lip's to her's once more. "I'm guessing you'll find out soon" He then whispered Into her mouth.

They flirtered back and forward for a while with a few heated kisses Inbetween. Henry and Roland came running down the stairs wanting to go the park and Regina remembered that she had to meet MM there also. So they all made their way to the park where Mary was sitting In her usual seat with Baby James on her knee and Emma was on the swing's. Emma was not allowed on the slide as her arm was still sore over her fall. Mary looked up from James and saw Robin walking side by side with Regina which caused her to grow a big smile on her face.

"I think I'll give you a few minute's with your friend" Robin said noticing her big smile and knowing that she was going to want to know all the gossip from their date last night, After all she was Regina's best friend. So Robin went Into the playground with Roland and Henry while Regina made her way over to the short haired burrnett.

"Well... I see thing's went well last night since you two are here so early together" Her friend said still with that big smile while Regina was taking her seat beside MM.

"Yes It did go well, But wipe that smile off your face we didn't sleep together. He came by this morning to drop Henry off". The dark haired beauty said

"O Regina I'm sorry" Her friend just said.

"No It's ok, The night was really good. I enjoyed It, But do you wanna hear something really funny that he said to me before He left"? Regina asked with a fake smile.

"What"? MM asked not realizing Regina's fake smile.

"He said that I could alway's have one off those 'SEX' dream's that I like to have" Regina said a bit annoyed

"O my god... O my god, He heard me" Mary yelled to which Robin glanced over and let out a little laugh.

"Will you keep your voice down" Regina said going red again and giving her friend a little shove.

"I'm so sorry Regina" MM said laughing.

"Why are you laughing"? Regina asked still looking annoyed

"Regina... Look" MM said pointing over to Robin

"What...? Well what am I supposed to be looking at"? Regina asked looking confused.

"Robin, It look's to me that he Isn't embarressed, He seem's more than flattered If you ask me" Mary said and Regina knew she wasn't wrong cause Robin told her himself.

They stayed In the park for a couple off hour's until It was time for lunch. Mary said that she'd cook lunch for them Instead off going to Granny's so they all made their way to Mary's house.  
>Once they were there James went for his nap, Henry and Roland were with Emma In her room playing. Robin was sitting on the sofa with David talking about sport's while MM and Regina where making lunch. After a short while Robin walked over to the kitchen to the two ladies.<p>

"Regina can I talk to you for a moment"? Robin asked

Regina looked at Mary then back at Robin looking a bit nervous. "Sure" Was all she could say. They made there way outside for a moment to talk.

"I want to take you for a walk after lunch, Just the two off us If that's ok" Robin said brushing his lip's to her's. There kiss was getting heated then they suddenley broke apart when they heard Mary shout that lunch was ready. Robin kissed the top off her head and they made their way back Inside.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

When they were finished their lunch, Robin and Regina made their way out for their walk. MM said she'd watch Henry and Roland since they were happy playing with Emma. He led her to the forest close to were Gold's cottage Is.

"Where are you taking me"? The dark haired beauty asked.

"You'll see" Was all Robin said taking her hand In his and leading her further Into the forest.

They walked for another few minute's when Robin led her to a clearning where there was a lake and a waterfall with green full tree's surrounding them. Regina let go off Robin's hand and looked around. She had forgot how beautiful this place was and remembered how She, Neal, Ruby and MM used to play there when they were kid's.

"Wow... You know I haven't been here In so long. I forgot how beautiful this place was" She said while smiling.

"Yes It Is" He said looking at Regina and not minding his surrounding's.

Regina looked over at Robin and smiled noticing he was checking her out and not so much their surrounding's.

"How did you find this place"? Regina then asked

"Neal told me about It and that you'd like It" He answered

"Well... Remind me to thank him" She just said then started to walk over to a hugh tree where she remembered she and her friend's carved there name's Into the trunk.

Robin walked over to her, he was loving the look on her face remembering everything about this place. She turned and faced him her back to the tree.

"Thank you for this" She said while they stared Into eachother's eye's.

"Your most welcome Milady" He said tipping his head and giving her a light kiss on the lip's to which she gladly returned.

They lay on the soft grass In eachother's arm's then Regina leaned up on her elbow and lowered herself to Robin's lip's and kissed him with a passion. Her tongue slowly slid Into his mouth and danced with his. He moved one of his hand's and slowly pulled her top from her skirt, Waiting to see If she would object she didn't so he ran his hand over her soft skin moving up toward's her breast. He felt her hard nipple through her bra and started to massage her breast.

"Robin" She whispered Into his mouth. "I... I don't" She couldn't get her word's out as the kiss became more Intense.

Robin knew what she was going to say so parted his lip's and moved his hand from under her top. "Your right we shouldn't do this here" He said and Regina let her head fall down on his chest In frustration. But she knew he was right she was thinking the same thing. It wasn't right to do this In the middle of the forest.

"We can't have our first time In the forest" She said

"Well... Technically according to you we've already been together" He said with a chuckle.

Regina let out a little laugh herself. "Am I ever going to live that down"? She then said.

"Nope" He answered pulling her Into a hug. "Well If It make's you feel any better, I've had a dream or two about you aswell" He said lifting her face from his chest.

"Really"? She asked with a raised eye brow.

He nodded "Well probably not as many as you or as dirty" Robin said playfully.

Regina buired her face In his chest again and laughed at that. They stayed like that for a while longer, Then they had to leave Robin's brother was leaving soon and he had to go and see him off. Neal and Killian were staying for another couple off day's. Killian wanted to explore the town since Robin and Roland and even Neal kept talking about about how beautiful this place was. They both left the clearing and went to pick up their kid's and said their goodbye's to eachother. Regina asked Robin and Roland to dinner tonight but since Killian only had a couple off day's left Robin was after telling him that they would sit In tonight and watch a football match. But he told Regina that he'd bring her lunch tomorrow at her office which she was happy about.

Regina stayed at David and MM's for a while until Henry got board, So she decided It was time to go home. She and Henry said their goodbye's and left. When they got home Regina got Henry bathed and dressed In his spider-man pyjamas. His mother gave him something to eat and they set down together and watched a disney movie. When that movie was over Henry was still awake so Regina decided to bring him up to bed anyway's and told him a few story's about Daniel until he fell asleep. Regina kissed him on the head and said goodnight and made her way to her own room. She was exhaused after all she had two late night's In a row. First - Was Robin's house warming party... Then Second - Was her date. It wasn't long before sleep caught her.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The next day Regina was after dropping Henry off at Mary's while she headed off to work. Regina wasn't looking forward to today as she had a lot off work to do. There was only one thing she was looking forward to and that was lunch. She made her way In and said good morning to her secretary Kate, Got her message's and headed Into her office. She got half way through all off her paper work and thought she needed a break so she decided to go on her computer and found herself going through all the text message's that she had saved from Robin all through the year. Regina couldn't help but smile when she was reading them.

"Madam Mayor" Kate's voice came over the Intercom.

"Yes" Regina said pressing the button to answer her.

"I have a Robin Locksley here to see you" Her secretary replied

Is It that time already she thought to herself. "Yes send him In" The dark haired beauty said.

Regina stood up from her desk and made her way to the door as Robin was walking In. When he entered he held up a bag and said "Lunch Milady"

Regina smiled and motioned him to the big glass table that was In the middle off her office. Before he sat down he walked to Regina and gave her a small peck on the cheek which made Regina blush. Then sat down beside her, He got a chicken salad for Regina and Burgar and fries for himself and two large coffee's.

"Thank you I'm starving" Regina said.

"You are quiet welcome Milady" Robin replied and Regina blushed at the way he call's her Milady.

"I prefare Regina" She said with a little chuckle while opening the container off her chicken salad.

Robin just laughed at that, He knew she liked It when he called her that. He then looked at her confused when he seen her searching through the bag that the food was In.

"Somthing wrong"? The blue eyed man asked.

"They forgot to give you a knife and fork" She just said.

"No worries I'll head back and get you them" He said while standing up and heading toward's the door.

"No" She called to him "I alway's keep plastic one's In the top draw off my desk" She said.

Robin raised a brow at that and when he saw Regina stand up he put a hand on her arm "Allow me Milady, O sorry Regina" He said with a little smirk to which Regina sat back down.  
>He made his way over to her desk to the top draw and took out the platic knife and fork. As he closed her top draw his eye's glanced at the computer that was still on the last thing that Regina was looking at.<p>

"Em... Regina" He called

"Yes" Was all she said while turning around and noticing him looking over at her standing Infront off her computer. She could feel all the blood draining from her face remembering what was on her computer screen. She put her face In her hand's and muttered "Oh no, God please Oh no" Was all she could say. Robin started to laugh as he made his way back over to his seat beside her.

"You ok" The blue eyed man said still laughing as he placed the knife and fork beside her chicken salad.

"Why do I keep embarressing myself when your around" She said while slowly taking her hand's away from her face. Robin was still laughing at her. "Robin It's not funny" She said a little bit louder than Intended and playfully gave him a punch on the arm.

"Regina It's ok" He said moving a bit closer and giving her a little kiss on the lip's.

"Robin It would be ok If It only happened once, But It seem's to happen a lot when your around" She said as The blood came back to her face and turning her red.

"Regina look" He just said then went to his phone and went to his saved file's. He handed his phone to her and she looked at It and smiled.

It seemed she wasn't the only one that saved all the message's they had sent to eachother. She then relaxed and they started to eat their lunch. She asked him how his first day was going at the sheriff's office as deputy and he told her that It was good a lot quietier than the big city. Their wasn't much to do which he was happy about because his life wasn't In danger everytime they got a call out. Regina told him that she got Roland sorted for school to which Robin was very greatful, She went over to her desk and picked up a pice off paper then went back to Robin and handed It to him. It had all the detail's and everything that he needed to get Roland for school on It.

"I don't know how to thank you Regina" The blue eyed man said

"Well... You could start by taking me out this friday, Just the two off us" The dark haired beauty said while leaning forward and planting a kiss on his lip's.

"It's a date" He said while returning her kiss.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The week went by pretty fast with Robin and Regina spending a lot off time together and with the kid's. Sometime's Killian and Neal would join them with MM and Emma aswell until It was time for his friend's to go home. When they left Robin and Regina spent even more time together going back to the forest where she used to play as a child. They brought the kid's with them sometime's and they would have a picnic there and take the kid's swimming In the lake. Friday finally came along, Regina was so excited for their date that she went out and bought a new dress with Ruby's help off course.

Robin knocked at her door at 6pm for their date. When Regina answered the door Robin just stared and just said "Wow"

Regina had on a black strapless dress that was figured around her chest and waist and flaired out at the skirt, It just came down past her knees and had little silver stud's on It that came down to the waist, She wore a pair off black sandles with the strap's that wrapped around her leg's and came half way up her leg's. She had loose curl's In her hair and let It fall around her face. He was wearing a pair off black slack's and a Red shirt and a pair of black shoe's.

He handed her a bunch off flower's and then said "You look smashing Regina, Like I mean... wow"

Regina blushed and said "Well you don't look bad yourself"

"Thank you Milady" He replied while looking Regina up and down.

Regina put the flower's In a vase then they headed out. They went for dinner first they talked a lot about Robin's first week at work and Regina told him about her day today since they didn't see eachother because she had a lot off shopping to do for their date. Ruby was after taking her to get her hair done and to get a manicure. Regina wasn't one to spend money on all off this but Ruby being Ruby convinced her to go all out, And Regina thought that well... She might as well pamper herself today cause It's not like she does It all the time, And she wanted to look special for Robin tonight.

When they finished dinner Robin paid and they headed out to go to the Rabbit Hole for drink's. As they walked to the Rabbit Hole for a few drink's Robin had his arm around Regina's shoulder and Regina's around his waist. When they walked In they noticed their friend's Regina walked up to them while Robin went to the bar to get the drink's.

"Looking good Regina" They all said at the same time.

Regina said thank you and set down by MM and everyone else went back to their pervious converstation.

"So how was dinner"? Her best friend asked

"Really good" Regina answered with the brightest smile MM has not seen In a long time.

"Wow... So how do you feel about him Regina"? Mary asked In a low voice so the other's wouldn't hear.

Regina opened her mouth to answer the short haired burnett when Robin approached the table with their drink's nodding at the gang and set down beside Regina. Mary noticed Regina's smile getting wider as Robin set beside his date. MM poked Regina's side with her elbow and whispered In her ear "I'm happy for you" Regina looked at her best friend with thank you eye's. Then looked back at Robin still with that glowing smile on her face, Robin had the same smile Regina had. He placed his hand on Regina's thigh. MM looked at them both and thought to herself "Wow... They are In love"

They stayed at the Rabbit Hole for a while. They danced to slow and dance music, Had a few drink's they were having a great time. MM looked over to the dance floor to Regina then turned to her husband David "When was the last time you seen her smile like that" It wasn't a question, She had a smile on her face nodding over to Regina.

"I know right, I'm so happy to see her smile so bright again like that" David answered looking over at Robin and Regina In an embrace slowly dancing to a romantic song that Ruby asked the D.J to play. She knew him pretty "well". Regina decided It was time to go and she asked Robin to walk her home, which she never really had to ask cause he would never let her go on her own. They said goodbye to their friend's and headed out.

When they arrived at Regina's house they walked up the path way holding hand's. They arrived at the door and Regina unlocked her front door and opened It not letting go off Robin's hand. She then turned to him "Would you like to come In"? She asked with passion In those beautiful dark eye's.

Robin looked her In the eye's and seen that passion then he crashed his lip's to her's. They stumbled Inside Robin kicking the door shut not breaking their contact. He pressed her up against the wall one hand In her hair and the other one on her lower waist. He pressed his knee between her leg's wright where she has wanted him since she had her first sex dream about him alway's wondering how the real thing felt.

Regina broke the kiss and Robin looked at her and said "You ok"

Regina just nodded her head yes and took him by the hand and led him to the stairs and up to her bedroom. She was glad that she was after putting clean bed clothes on this morning.  
>She had bran new gray silk sheet's, A duvet cover and pillow cases to match. She closed the door behind them and turned with her back against the door.<p>

"Are you sure"? Robin asked The dark haired beauty with her back against the door.

Regina walked over to Robin slowly and said yes, Then pulled him Into a passionate kiss which he gladly returned. Regina moved her hand's to Robin's chest and started to undo the buttion's on his shirt not breaking the kiss. Robin had his hand's under both her arm's with his thumb's on her breast's. Robin moved his lip's to her neck which she was happy about because she thought she was gonna pass out with the lax off oxygen she was getting. He took his arm's from around her so she could slide his shirt off his broard shoulder's and fall to the ground. He then wrapped his arm's around her finding the zip off her dress and slowly pulling It down while traling kisses from her neck down to her shoulder's. Regina through her head back and let out a moan. When the zipper was fully down Robin let the dress fall to the ground. He stood back and looked at her In her Black Lace Panties and matching Bra.

"Stunning" He just said then pulled her Into a heated kiss full off desire. He lifted her up and she wrapped her leg's around his waist freeing her feet from the dress. Robin walked them over to the bed and lay Regina down. He broke the kiss long enough to rid himself off his pant's and underwear, He was now naked and Regina looked and thought "Wow... So far It's better".

Robin lay back ontop off her leaning on his elbow's because he didn't want to put to much weight on her, And started kissing her then moving his mouth down her neck and then to her breast kissing her over her bra. He moved one arm behind her back and unclasped her bra "What a pro, One hand" Regina said with a little laugh and Robin smiled Into he left breast as he pulled off her bra.

He sucked on her left breast and Regina arched her back pushing herself more to him, Regina let off a satisfied moan. He slowly started to move down kissing and biting her skin softly.  
>His finger tip's digging Into her hip's and scraping down her flesh not leaving any mark's. He reached the top off her panties and looked up Into her beautiful dark eye's looking for an ok Regina just nodded, So Robin slowly pulled them down and off her and through them on the floor. Regina pulled him up to her lip's for another passionate kiss. His cock was pressed against her thigh.<p>

"Robin" She whispered Into his mouth.

Robin reading her loud and clear pulled back form the kiss and reached for his Black slackes and pulled out a condom, He ripped the packet open and was about to put It on when Regina stopped him.

"Let me" She said In a seductive voice, Robin nodded and handed the condom to her.

Regina slowly slid her hand's down to his cock and rubed It, Causing Robin to hitch his breath and let off a moan. Regina grined at him and then wrapped her hand around his cock and started to pull. Robin closed his eye's and moaned Into her neck where he was kissing before.

"Regina" He moaned as she kept on pumping him.

"Is there something you'd like" The dark haired beauty whispered In his ear.

"You" Was all the blue eyed man could say. So Regina thought she'd put him out off his misery and removed her hand to put the condom on then guided his cock to her fold's. He moved Into her slowly letting her ajust to his size. Regina bucked her hip's letting him know she was ready to which he complied and starded sliding up and down her causing her to call out his name as he pulled her right nipple Into his mouth sucking and softly biting her hard nipple while his other hand was gently massaging her left breast.

As his trust's became faster and harder her hip's moved Insync with him. Robin could feel her wall's tighten up around him as she started to moan and call his name louder.

"Robin... ROBin... O god Robin... yes" She cried out. "Come with me" She yelled

To which he felt It coming and yelled her name. The wave caught them at the same time and they screamed out each other's name's. Robin collasped onto Regina's chest while they both got their breating under control. When their breath slowed down Robin slowly slid out off her took the condom off and through It In the bin. He pulled her close to him and she rested her head on his chest.

"So Milady... Was It better"? He asked looking down at her.

Regina lifted her head and streached up to give him a kiss on the lip's and whispered Into his mouth "O... God, The real thing Is much better"

They lay there In eachother's arm's. Robin trailing circle's around her back while her hand done the same on his chest.

"Robin" Regina called"

"Mmm" Robin just said

"I know that you might run a mile when I say this" And Regina looked him In the eye's "But I think I'm falling In love with you" She said waiting for him to push her off him and run for the door but he didn't.

He pulled her closer to him and said "Regina beautiful Regina... I am so falling In love with you aswell". Then pulled her In for another kiss.

They cuddled Into one another until they both fell alseep.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Hope you like please Review and let me know what you think x And thank you for the lovely Review's you've already left :)**  
><strong>It mean's a lot.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guy's I'm really sorry, I've been on early's In work like at 6am and been too tired to write anything when I get home.**  
><strong>Thank's again so much for sticking with me and for the lovely <span>Review's<span>, Follow's and Fav's They mean a lot to me xxxx**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The light of the sun was shinging through the window early the next morning right onto Regina's face causing her to groan. She slowly opened her eye's while rubbing the sleep from them. She looked around and saw no Robin, She got out of bed put her robe on over her naked body and headed to the en-suite to use the toilet and brush her teeth. When she walked back Into her bedroom Robin was back In her bed and naked.

" Good Morning Milady" He said with a big happy smile on his face.

"Your still here" It wasn't a question.

"Of course, Why?... Did you think I left or something"? He asked with a confused look.

"Well... When I woke up and didn't see you I just thought" She started to say while crawling back Into bed.

"I went downstairs and made coffee" He said Interrupting her taking a cup from the nightstand and handing It to her and gave her a kiss on the lip's.

"Thank you" Was all she said taking the cup off coffee and returning the kiss.

"Regina did you really think that I'd just leave? Just like that" The blue eyed man asked planting another kiss on her lip's.

"Sorry" She said "It's just this Is all new to me, I haven't been with another man since... Well Daniel" The dark haired beauty said while taking a sup of her coffee.

"What about Jefferson? Didn't you two date last year"? Robin asked her while placing his hand on her thigh.

"We only went on three date's, We never slept together. I mainly went out with him cause... well"... She stopped what she was going to say.

"Because what"? Robin than asked.

"O It's nothing, Dosen't matter" She said waving her hand In the air.

"No, No I'm not letting you off that easily, Tell me why did you go out with him"? He then asked

She placed her coffee down on her nightstand and turned to look at him. "Because... I thought I'd never see you again and... Well I was trying to forget about you. But It didn't seem to work" She said looking him In the eye's.

And before she new what was happening his lip's were on her's again and this time full force. He lay her down and moved so he was on top off her, As he parted his lip's from her's he spoke. "Regina I'm not In this for a one night stand, I meant what I said last night" He said looking her In the eye's and moving a strand of hair from her face.

"Me neither" Was all she said then she moved her head up to his and started to kiss him. She left her mouth open wide enough to Invite his tongue Into her mouth. Regina then started to rotate her hip's, Silently letting him know she wanted him 'now' to which he understood and started to open her robe. He felt her soft smooth skin as his hand worked It's way up to her right breast. He felt her hard nipple and started to pinch her then he was rubbing her breast up and down causing her to moan Into his mouth. He started to trail kisses from her mouth down her neck and sucking on her pulse point's, She let out another moan and bucked her hip's Into him. He smiled Into her neck then worked his way down to her left breast still with his hand on her right breast.

Regina ran her finger's through his hair. "Robin, please" She pleaded.

"Patient's Milady, It's coming"

"Ya got that right" The dark haired beauty said with a little laugh

Robin laughed Into her skin as he was moving down her stomach softly kissing her skin. She called out his name again as he moved to her lip's, He spread her leg's and placed a kiss on each one off her upper thigh's. He licked her fold's and tasted her "You taste delicious Regina"

Regina let out a little laugh remembering he said the same thing In the first 'SEX' dream that she had about him.

"What's so funny"? He asked Inbetween the soft kisses he was teasing her with as she bucked her hip's again wanting him, Needing him.

"You said the same thing to me In a dream" She answered looking down at him and giving him a wink. With that he opened her fold's and started to lick her softly and bite her, She started to move her hip's Into his face. He placed one hand on her stomach to hold her In place bringing the other hand down to rub at her clit.

"Robin" She cried out

He began to suck and bite harder going In deeper.

"Robin, O god yes" She cried out, Louder this time as she could feel her orgasm hitting her. And It felt so good that She was trying her best to hold out for a bit longer.

Robin started to rub her clit harder, He was loving the pleasure he was bringing her and he knew by the scream's and the calling off his name a lot she was loving It. "Let It go" He softly spoke. He then could feel her wall's tighten up around his tongue and he sucked her faster and harder.

Regina yelled his name "ROBIN" As she could feel herself cumming. He drank her up and sowly removed himself not before he lightly kissed her on her trobbing cunt.

"MMmm Delicous" The blue eyed man said as he moved up to kiss her lip's.

"I... kn...ow" She said trying to come down from that high he just gave her and also trying to get her breath under control. As her breath started to ease she just said "WOW... SO much better" She said giving him a kiss.

"I should hope so, cause this Is not a dream" He said with that smirk she loves so much. She pulled him closer to her.

"Ya know... We don't have to collect the kid's for another four hour's" The dark haired beauty said and rolled them over so she was now on top. They stayed In bed for another two hour's making love with one another, After that they decided to go take a shower together. Regina turned on the shower's water and they both stepped under the warm flowing water.

Robin took the shower gel from the shelf and poured a little on his hand, He softly started to rub It Into her wet body moving down toward's her breast. He looked Into her dark glassey eye's and saw love their, He put his arm around her waist and pulled her Into him for a passinate kiss. She broke apart from him and stepped out of the shower, Robin looked at her In confusion until she stepped back Into the shower a couple off second's later with a condom and he just nodded. Regina was not on birth control, She went off It after Daniel died because she thought that she would never feel anything for another man again and she was not a one night stand kind off woman.

She ripped It open and slid It onto his cock. "So, Where were we" She said as she kissed him on the neck.

"I think I was about to make love to you again" The blue eyed man said lifting her up and kissing her lip's. She wrapped her leg's around his waist and he moved one hand from her and slowly slid himself Into her fold's. She reached up and placed one hand on top of the shower door to help her movement's as she started to slide up and down him. He moved his hip's In sync with her movement's. Regina through her head back as he trust Into her faster up against the shower wall.

"Regina" He yelled

"Harder" She yelled

"O god, Yes" He shouted as he could feel her tighten around him, His orgasm was hitting him at the same time. "O how In sync they were together" He thought to himself. They both cried out eachother's name's as the wave caught them both at the same time. She slowed her movement's down as they were coming down from their buzz. He slowly placed her down still holding on to her making sure she could steady herself. They decided It was time they had to get ready because they had to go and collect Henry and Roland.

They got dressed and made their way down stairs. Thay had a small breakfast and some coffee then left the house together. Regina told Robin that she would collect Roland for him and meet him In the park since he was In last night's clothes. He needed to go home and change, So she drove him to the cottage. They kissed eachother for a short time when Regina broke apart.

"Ya know as much as Granny love's looking after the kid's she won't be happy If I'm late" She said while smiling Into his lovely blue eye's. "I really have to go" Regina then said

"I know" Robin said with a frown

Regina laughed at that, Then spoke again "Sure I'm gonna see you shortly" The dark haired beauty said while giving him a peck on the lip's.

"I'll miss you" He said giving her a soft kiss then slowly getting out off her car. Robin did not want to leave her but he knew he had to, She did have to go and collect the kid's after all. He watched as she pulled out and made her way down the drive-way not taking his eye's off her until she was out off sight.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Regina arrived at Granny's with five minute's to spare. Red opened the door just before Regina was about to knock.

"So, How did It go last night"? Ruby asked with a wide smile

"Yeah It was good" Was all Regina said. Even though she was good friend's with Ruby the only person she would really talk to about this was Mary Margret because she was her best friend and she didn't feel confortable talking to anyone else about how thing's went or how she felt about Robin.

"O come on Gina, I know I'm not MM but you can talk to me" Ruby pleaded.

Just then Henry came running toward's her, She bent down and opened her arm's and her little prince ran straight Into her. She picked him up and gave him a big kiss and a hug.

"O, I missed you so much my handsome Prince" She said with a smile and ran her finger's through his hair.

"I miss you too Mommy" Her little boy said hugging her tighter.

"Missed" She corrected.

Granny came to the door with Roland following behind her.

"Robin's running late so I'm gonna take Roland" Regina said before Granny could ask where Robin was.

Ruby raised her brow's "O, Really" The long raven haired woman said with a smirk knowing they left the Rabbit Hole together.

Regina just rolled her eye's and thanked Granny for minding the kid's then they went to her car and made their way to the park. When they arrived Henry and Roland ran to the playground where they saw Emma playing with Grace on the sea-saw.

Mary was sitting In the seat that she and Regina alway's sat In. Regina walked over and sat down beside her on the bench.

"Morning" MM said with a smile.

Regina returned the smile even wider than Mary's smile. "Morning" Regina just said waiting for the question's to come.

"Well... Are you gonna tell me how thing's went after you guy's left us last night"? The short haired burnett asked raising a brow.

"Well" Regina began as she took Baby James from Mary's arm's and set him on her lap. "We slept together" The dark haired beauty confest to her best friend.

"O My God... Really"? Mary asked "So, Well how was It" Her best friend asked looking really happy seeing that Regina was really happy.

"Wow, Mary. It was Wow, So good. It was like we both clicked" Regina said with a wide grin that she couldn't hide even If she wanted to.

"Regina I am so happy for you, But I don't want you to get hurt so David said that he was going to have a chat to him" Mary stated.

"Mary" Was all Regina could say before her best friend cut her off.

"Look this was not my Idea, You know David he well... Is like a brother to you and he love's you. He also doesn't want to see you hurt Regina" Her best friend said.

"Yeah I suppose your right, I do love the way he look's out for me" The dark haired beauty said.

"I em... Kind off told Robin that I'm falling In love with him" Regina said while bouncing James up and down on her lap.

"Wow... Ok" Was all the dark haired burnett said.

"You don't sound surprised about that" Regina said not as a question but more off a statment to her friend.

"Regina... I've known you longer than anyone In this town. Where best friend's, I can read you like a book and you know that" MM stated then continued "I saw the way you were looking at him last night and It was with love" Her best friend said with a bit off a chuckle.

"Was It that obvious"? Regina asked

"No, Not to everyone just me and David cause we know you Inside out" Her best friend said.

Regina blushed knowing MM and David knew how she felt before she did herself.

"I also seen the way he look's at you Regina, And he feel's the same way as you do" MM just said.

"Yes, He did tell me he felt the same last night and... Well a couple time's this morning" Regina said with such a happy smile that Mary was so glad to see on her friend's face.

"If he hurt's you I'm gonna get David to kill him" MM said with a little laugh. Regina also laughed at that but did know that David would not stand her getting hurt after everthing she'd been through. But Robin did also go through the same thing so she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

Mary looked passed Regina and saw a figure walking toward's her "Well I guess I'll leave you two to talk" She said nodding over Regina's shoulder.

Regina turned to look and turned back to her friend. "No please... Don't leave" The dark haired beauty said seeing Jefferson walking over to them.

"I'm sorry Regina, But this Is a conversation you need to have with him and without me In the way" Mary said.

"I hate you" Regina said as Mary got up, She rolled her eye's knowing her friend didn't really hate her, She was about to take James from her but Regina said to leave him that she had a plan In place.

"O... So your gonna use my son"? MM asked playfully

"Nooo, Not use him, But Use him as an escape" Regina said with a smirk.

"Really" Mary said with a chuckle "What's the differance"? Mary then asked.

Regina was about to answer when Jefferson appeared beside them.

"I'm just gonna check on the kid's" MM said and Regina gave her a look that made Mary let out a little laugh. She knew Regina loved her and wanted her to stay. But Mary knew that Regina needed to tell Jefferson about Robin so he would then stop asking her out again and also stop been so affectionate with her.

"Hello beautifull" Jefferson said sitting down beside her and was about to give her a kiss on the lip's when she turned her head and his lip's landed on her cheek. "So what... Because we had a little argament at Robin's party I can't kiss you"? Jeff then asked looking confused.

"Jeff I think we need to talk" Regina said bouncing Jame's again on her lap.

Jefferson looked at her with a raised eyebrow "What's going on? You look serious" He just asked.

"Look Jeff, I'm really sorry but this Is never gonna work..."

Jefferson cut her off before she could finish. "Regina you haven't even giving us a chance, I'm sure If you do we could find that spark we once had"

"No... Jeff we won't" Was all she said.

"Gina, How can you be so sure? I mean we only had three date's and that was last year". He voiced "You never really did give us a chance" He then said

"Look... I''m sorry Jeff... I... didn't really wanna tell you this but I've falling for someone else and It's real" The dark haired beauty said.

"Who"? Jefferson asked looking a bit shocked because she never had any Intreast In anyone In town before.

"Jeff that really doesn't matter but I'm sorry to say that It's not you" Regina answered. She felt bad because she really did like him before they broke up. She didn't really feel love that much toward's him but she did feel deeply for him before she met Daniel.

"Regina" He called pulling her out off her thought's "Tell me who It Is" He pleaded

"Fine" She said knowing that he would find out sooner than later "Robin" She just said.

Jefferson looked at her annoyed "Robin, Really... What kind of trick are you trying to play on me"? Jeff asked "You barly even know him" He then said.

"Actually I know him pretty well" She just said. She knew him so well cause they texed and talked a lot over the year. Yeah they did talk a lot about Daniel and Marian but they did also talk about like's and dislike's and other stuff about their life.

"Fine Gina but I know you pretty well, And I know you wouldn't fall that easily and I'm not gonna give up on you" Jefferson said calling Grace over and when she arrived he took her hand said goodby to Regina and left the park.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Robin walked Into the park and saw jefferson kiss Regina on the cheek and sit down beside her. He felt his blood boil and was about to walk over and ask what was going on, When a voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't really worry about him, Trust me" David said walking Into the park. David was working across the street In the animal shelter when he saw Robin and asked his boss could he just have a few minute's which his boss Eric said ok because It was a slow morning.

"You sure" Robin asked

"Yes I'm really sure" David said "That's why I wanna talk to you" David then said.

"Ok" Robin said he was expecting this chat because he knew how close Regina was to Mary margeret and David.

"Ok then" David said "So what are your Intention's with Regina"? David asked with a serious voice.

"David I assure you that I'm not going to hurt her" The blue eyed man said "I'm falling In love with her David, Trust me you don't have to worry" Robin answered. He wouldn't just tell anyone how he felt about her but he knew her two best friend's would find out everything.

"Well I'm happy to hear that because Mary told me that If you hurt her I'm gonna have to kill you" David said "And I really don't wanna spend my life In prison" David then said playfully.

"Don't worry mate, Anyone would be stupid to mess her around, She's so beautful and that personality make's me fall for her ever more" Robin said looking over at Regina. But still seening Jefferson still sitting beside the woman he was falling In love with.

"How do you know I don't have to worry about him"? Robin asked David pointing over to Jefferson.

"Because Robin I have never seen her look at him like she look's at you, Hence this chat" David answered with a little chuckle.

Robin smiled at that and then his smile grew bigger when he saw Jefferson stand up and leave with his daughter.

"Go" David said noticing he was staring and eager to go to the dark haired beauty that he was falling In love with.

He Tanked David and started to walk toward's Regina. She glanced up from James which she was glad that she never had to use the little boy against Jefferson. Her smile grew bigger as Robin walked closer to her. When he appeared at the bench she stood up still with james In her arm's and leaned forward and gave Robin a kiss full of desire and passion. Robin was a bit surprised at first with Regina showing her feeling's like that In public. She was falling hard for hm and he knew that cause he was so feeling the same.

"Ok, Ok that's enough of the PDA with my child In your arm's" Mary said while walking back toward's the bench.

Regina smiled Into Robin's mouth and parted from him "Sorry" They both said together.

"No, don't be sorry" Her beat friend said then continued to speak "But leave my son out off It please" MM said playfully. Both Robin and Regina laughed looking at James In Regina's arm's giggling away.

Roland and Henry walked over to their parent's. "Daddy why were you kissing Gina"? Roland asked

Robin looked at Regina which she nodded, He knew what she was saying. It was like they could read eachother's mind's. "Well little man, Regina Is my girlfriend" He said waiting for Roland to respond which he didn't "Roland Is that ok"? He asked.

Regina was having the same conversation with Henry. Both Henry and Roland shouted at the same time "Cool, when they marry we'll be brother's"

"Wow, Wait a minute" Regina said.

Before she could say anything else Robin looked at her "You don't see a futrue with us"? He asked with a wink.

"Robin, We... Just started seeing eachother, Yes I am falling for you but marrige" She just said then he caught her lip's In another passionate kiss.

"I know that Regina, But just let them have this, Because one day my love I am gonna ask you" He said breaking the kiss.

"O my god, I'm gonna have to plan the Hen's party" Mary whispered to Robin and Regina not letting Henry and Roland hear her.

"Mary, Please don't... We have only started seening eachother" Regina pleaded with her best friend.

"I know that Regina, But he did say someday" Mary whispered to them both which caused Robin to laugh.

Regina punched Robin playfully on the arm but he just pulled her closer and kissed her.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**I love the relationship growing between Snow and Regina on the show.**  
><strong>I wish they had more scene's together. Do you think I did the right thing putting them as best friend's. Please leave a <span>Review<span> when you read,**  
><strong>and let me know. I really love reading what you guy's have to say.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Guy's I am so sorry. Everyone In work are taking their holiday's before Christmas so I've been working a lot, And I haven't had time to write. I've no holiday's left :( Well I hope you like this chapter. It get's a bit heartbreaking at the end. Please let me know what you think.**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Robin woke up to his alarm going off early on monday morning, Roland's first day at school In StoryBrooke. Regina was after taking Robin shopping to get everything for Roland for school from his backpack to book's, Writing paper to pencil's. Everything he needed for school. Robin was just lying In bed about to get up when his bedroom door flew open and In ran Roland.

"Daddy, Get up School's today" Roland shouted as he jumped up onto the bed.

"Ok little man I'm awake" Robin said rubbing the sleep from his eye's.

Roland was so excited to be going to school with his two best friend's (Henry & Emma) that he hasn't stopped talking about It all week. He was even happier when he found out Mary Margaret was going to be his teacher. Mary was a very good teacher and she loved her job and the kid's. Robin went downstair's with Roland on his hip to make a start on breakfast. He placed Roland down on a stool when his phone buzzed, He picked It up and slid the screen across and his face lite up when he saw who It was.

_"Morning Handsome x ;)" G._ Regina text.

_"Morning Beautiful x ;)" R_. Robin replied with a big smile on his face.

"Daddy, whose that"? His son asked seening him smile so big.

"It's Regina little man" Robin just said still with that smile. "Now" He then continued "About breakfast" Robin said as he started to get the egg's and bacon out from the the fridge when his phone buzzed again.

_"Do u wanna meet at Granny's 4 breakfast"?x G_. Regina then text.

_"C u In about 20 min's" x R._ Robin replied straight away.

"Hey little man change off plans" Robin said as Roland looked at his father putting the egg's and bacon back Into the fridge.

"What do you say about going to Granny's for breakfast"? Robin then asked.

"Yeay" Was all Roland said as he jumped off the stool and headed upstair's to start getting ready. Robin followed behind him to get dressed himself. Robin had his shower before he went to bed last night and Roland had his bath. Robin thought It would be a good Idea because he didn't want to rush or be late for Roland's first day at a new school.

When they were both ready, Robin done Roland's school tie and they headed out to his car. They arrived at the diner, And when they entered Robin's eye's Immediately fell on Regina and he had the brightest smile.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Regina didn't get much sleep since Henry had selpt In her bed after having a bad dream. He was after climbing Into his mother's bed at 2am In the morning with red bloodshot eye's.  
>When Regina woke up with the sound off her alarm going off, She was stuck with just the coner off the bed as Henry took up the rest off the bed throwing punches and kicking his leg's out all night. Everytime he would crawl Into his mother's bed at night, She would wake up In the corner every morning brused and In pain. Regina tried putting him back to his own bed once before after he fell asleep In her bed but not long after he was crawling back Into his mother's bed again. So the dark haired beauty just thought what was the point In even trying.<p>

"Henry sweetheart" Regina said In a sweet low voice "It's time to get up" His mother then said while softly shaking him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Her little prince just groaned and stired a little.

"Come on sweetheart, You have to get up" His mother pleaded.

He let out another groan and just rolled over. As he rolled over he kicked out and hit Regina In her stomach, She let out a gasp as It felt like he knocked the wind out from her.

"Henry" She yelled a bit annoyed. "Come on, Get up"

Henry still not answering she decided to just lift him out off the bed and carry him downstairs. By the time they made their way downstairs he was awake. She looked him In the eye's and thought that this Is not going to be a good day seening he was In a bad mood.

"So my little prince, What do you want for breakfast"? His mother asked In a soft voice while placing him down on a stool at the counter top and feeling really sore but she just brushed It off.

"I wanna go to Granny's" The little boy shouted.

"No Henry not today, I'll cook you your breakfast" Regina said

"Noooo, I wanna go to Granny's" Henry yelled as he started throwing a tantrum.

"Henry stop that right now" His mother raised her voice. Regina didn't like to raise her voice at her son but with a sleepless night and getting kicked and punched throughout the night she was In no mood for his tantrum's.

Henry sat at the counter on the stool with his arm's crossed and a pout. "I wanna go to Granny's" He said again.

"Fine" Regina gave In, She was In no mood to argue with him this morning. "Go up and get dressed while I take a shower" She then said with a bit off annoyance In her voice.

Regina was after giving Henry his bath the night before, She also had her shower but thought having another one would sooth the ache's and pain's she was feeling over Henry hitting her all night. When Regina was finished her shower she got dressed and then decided to see If Robin and Roland would like to have breakfast with Herself and Henry. Yeah they may have slept together already (A lot) but Regina didn't want him to stay over while Henry was In the house, Which was only right since they could barley keep their hand's of off eachother.

_"Morning Handsome" x ;) G._ Regina text.

_"Morning Beautiful" x ;) R._ Robin replied and Regina couldn't help but blush at his word's.

_"Do u wanna meet at Granny's 4 breakfast"? x G._ Regina text again.

_"C u In 20 min's" x R._ Robin replied straight away.

When Regina and Henry were both ready they made their way to Granny's. When Regina and Henry entered the diner Henry ran straight toward's the bar when he saw Ruby. Regina went to a vacant booth and set down, when In walked Robin and Roland, Henry was sitting up at the bar talking to Ruby. Robin's eye's locked straight onto Regina's while Roland ran over to Henry and Ruby.

"Milady" Robin said with a glint In his eye's as he approached the booth Regina was sitting at. "Is this seat taken"? He then ask's

"Well... I'm kind off hoping that he'll come over and talk to me" The dark haired beauty said pointing at the bar toward's a man named Leroy. He was short, Stout a full beird and alway's was very grumpy. For reason's she didn't even know.

Robin laugh's at that "I thought I was enough for you" The blue eyed man ask's

"O trust me you are, But It's alway's good to have a back-up" The dark eyed beauty then states with a little laugh off her own.

Robin just laugh's and sit's down beside her. They both looked over at the kid's and noticed that they were In deep conversation with Ruby, Telling her about how they were so excited for their first day back to school. Robin leaned toward's her and gave her a quick kiss on the lip's to which she gladly returned.

"You ok Regina"? Robin asked with a little concern In his voice seeing Regina looked a little tired.

"Yeah I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep last night that's all" The dark haired beauty answered.

Robin leaned over and kissed her again "How about I bring you lunch today"? Robin asked In a whisper as he parted his lip's from Regina's

"I'd like that" Regina whispered back, And kissed him again.

Just then Henry and Roland came running to the booth with Ruby behind them causing them to break apart their kiss. Ruby placed a plate off blueberry pankcake's on the table, And two large coffee's Infront off Robin and Regina.

"You guy's look like you need them" Ruby said more to Regina seeing how tired she looked. "Let me guess, He slept In your bed last night" Ruby said pointing toward's Henry. "Am I right"? The long haired burnett then said.

"Is It that obvious"? Regina asked In a tired voice.

"Have you forgetting about the time I babyset for you" Ruby said with a raised eyebrow then continued "I had a black eye when I woke up the next day" Ruby said with a little chuckle.  
>It seamed funny now but she was mad when It happened that she wouldn't babysit Henry for like 6 month's.<p>

Henry and Roland were not listening to the grown-up's talk, They were digging Into their pankcake's and talking about the game's them and Emma would play together In school.  
>Mary was already at school, She was getting their lession's ready for the day. Mary alway's liked to arrive early which Emma hated because It was like extra time In school. Emma was the only child In StoryBrooke that hated school. It's wasn't because her mother was the teacher, Emma just hated school.<p>

"Yes Ruby, I know... You only ever mention It like every other day" Regina said rolling her eye's

"Have you any Idea how hard It was not been able to date for three day's"? Ruby asked with a little laugh Knowing that she could still date, Cause just about all the men thought she was sexy as hell.

"God Ruby, It was like 10 month's ago. I think It's about time you let It go". Regina said with a little laugh, Ruby let out a chuckle aswell remembering how stupid she was because she wouldn't even talk to Regina for two week's over her black eye, Which went away after a couple off day's.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The four off them made their way to the school when they were finished breakfast. Regina Insisted on paying since she was the one too ask him and Roland out, They arrived at StoryBrooke Elementarty with 5 minute's to spare. They walked In to say hello to MM. And as soon as Emma saw Regina she ran straight over to her.

"Aunty Gina" Emma yelled while running Into her God-Mother's arm's As Regina bent down to the little blonde's level.

"Hey princess" Regina said while giving her a hug.

While Regina was having a little cuddle and a chat to her God-Daughter and Henry and Roland ran over and grabed some toy's to play with, Mary was talking to Robin assuring him that she would make Roland feel at home In the classroom and confortable with everything and everybody. That he would be ok.

He trusted Mary that she would look after his son because she was Regina's best friend and Regina, Love's and trust's her with her life. They have been best friend's since before they could walk. Regina's mother Cora was best friend's with MM's mother Ava. So the two off them grew up together. (They are like sister's) Regina alway's thought off Mary been more off a sister than her actual sister Zelena. Regina didn't really get along with her sister or her mother. Zelena was so jealous off the life Regina had that she made up lie's that Daniel would hit on her trying to split them up. Regina knew It wasn't true cause she knew that Daniel loved her and would never betray her like that, And then when Zelena let her lie slip to Mary Margaret off all people she had told Regina what she already new. Regina just cut her from her life. She was so mad that her own flesh an blood could make up something like that.

And Cora well... She was no better, Regina could find a cure for Cancer and Cora would still think that that wasn't good enough. She never was proud off her daughter, And Regina try's to not have much contact with them. And since they both live In Manhatten She only see's them once a year which Is good enough for her. She talk's to them once a week on the phone and It's enough to put the happest person In the world In a bad mood. She hated when they would ring, Regina just wanted them to leave her alone so she could be happy. They alway's know how to bring her down when she felt happy.

More parent's started to arrive to the classroom with their kid's, Jefferson being one off them.

"Hey Gina" He said walking over to her where she was with Emma.

"Hey Jeff" Regina replied with a little smile to which Robin was watching their Interaction whilst talking to MM about Roland.

Regina talked to Jefferson for a minute or so then told him she had to go, He gave her a peck on the cheek then spoke.

"I'll see you In a while" Jefferson said walking away from Regina.

Regina grabed his hand and pulled him toward's her. To which Robin took notice.

"What do you mean"? The dark haired beauty asked

"I'm your 3 o clock" Jefferson said with a wide smile.

Jefferson was the principal of StoryBrook High and once a week he had to meet with the Mayor and go over the budget. Regina Remembering their appointment just nodded and then made her way over to Mary and Robin.

"Hey I have to get to the office, You wanna walk me out"? The dark haired beauty asked Robin.

"Yeah that's fine, Were finished here anyway's" Mary answered giving him a little nudge as If to say (She love's you). Mary noticed Robin's jaw clench when Jefferson kissed Regina.

Regina and Robin walked out together and when they walked to her car. Robin said he'd see her at lunch then turned to leave. She noticed something different In him, He didn't give her a kiss so she decided to ask "Are you ok Robin"? She voiced calling after him with concern In her voice as he was walking away.

"Yeah I'm fine" Was all he said.

"Robin" Regina called In a stern voice.

Robin looked back at Regina and thought well (Fuck It)

"No Regina I'm sorry But I'm not ok" Robin answered a bit annoyed turning to face her.

"Talk to me, What's wrong"? Regina pleaded.

"Look I have to go now or I'll be late for work myself, I'll see you at lunch, Maybe we can talk then" Was all Robin said turning from her then he left.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Regina was sitting at her desk not getting much work done at all. She just kept wondering what was wrong with Robin this morning. Everthing was great at the Diner but changed at the school, She just kept asking herself what changed In like 10 minutes. Then It dawned on her that Jeff gave her a tiny kiss on the cheek and Robin must have seen It. But she has told Robin a lot that he has nothing to worry about. So this time she thought she'd show him that he has nothing to worry about at all.

Robin arrived at lunch time and Kate allowed him to go right In as Regina was after telling her that as soon as Robin arrived, To send him straight In. When Robin walked Into Regina's office Regina walked right by him and told Kate to hold all her call's and to take her break. Regina locked her office door and walked over to Robin, She put her arm's around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Regina, What are you doing"? He asked her as he softly broke away.

"I'm shown you that you have nothing to worry about, That It's you I want Robin" The dark haired beauty said while giving him another kiss.

Robin pulled her closer to him where there was nothing between then but their clothes. Regina pulled away a little so she could start to open his shirt. When she opened his shirt fully she then ran her finger's over his broad shoulder's knocking his shirt to the floor. Robin's hand's then moved under her blouse of her pant suit feeling the skin off her flat stomach which caused her to winch.

"You ok Regina"? The blue eyed man asked as he broke the kiss.

"Yeah, Henry has a habit off hitting me In his sleep, And well... My stomach kind off got In the way off his foot" The dark haired beauty answered with a light chuckle.

"Is he really that bad"? Robin asked softly running his finger tip's over her stomach lightly as In to not hurt her.

"O yes, Ruby wasn't lying" She answered with another little chuckle.

"Regina we don't have to do this now you know" Robin said with concern In his voice not wanting to hurt her.

"But I want to" Regina said giving him a soft kiss on the lip's. "Just be gentle" She spoke Into his mouth.

"Alway's" Was all Robin said capturing her lip's In a passionate kiss.

Robin pulled her closer to him and started to unbutton her blouse, He moved his hand's to her breasts when her blouse was fully opened and started to massage them over her bra. He then moved his hand's to her back and unclasped her bra. Robin then trailed kisses softly down her neck working his way down to suck on her hard nipple's.

Straight away Robin latched his mouth onto her right breast to which Regina let out a satisfied moan. Robin unlatched his mouth from her breast long enough to lift her up which Regina warpped her leg's around his waist. Regina started to grind against his hard cock. She could feel It through his jean's that were now feeling to tight for him. He kissed her again while walking over to her sofa that she had In her office, not breaking the kiss they were sharing. He lay her down on the sofa and started to undo her pant's as she did to him.

"I want you so bad" He confessed.

"Then what are you waiting for" Regina said In a wanting voice.

He pulled his pant's and boxer short's off then proceded to pull Regina's pant's and her white lace panties off.

Regina put her hand around his hard cock and guided It Into her cunt. "I want you Inside me now Robin" The dark haired beauty softly spoke.

Robin took her mouth In his and kissed her with such passion. Their tongue's battling It out, When he felt Regina rotate her hip's letting him know she was ready for him, He started to ride her thrusting In and out slowly, As he begain to move faster he could feel her wall's clench tighter around his cock.

"Robin" She cried out "Harder please" She almost begged.

"I don't want to hurt you babe" Robin said knowing she was sore over her son last night.

"You won't, Please" She cried Into his neck

"As you wish milady" Robin said as he began to trust harder and then he moved one hand down to rub her clit.

"Robin, O god ROBin, Yes" Regina yelled as she felt her orgasm hit. "Come with me" She whispered Into his ear.

Robin began to move faster and harder feeling his orgasm hit him aswell. They both screamed out eachother's name's as they came.

They both stayed on that couch making love three more time's, When Regina noticed the time and they had only 5 minute's before Kate would be back from her lunch.

"God I love you Regina" Robin said looking Into her eye's and slowly sliding out off her.

"I love you to thief" Regina said as they started to get dressed.

"Thief"? Robin had a question mark on his face.

"Well.. You have stolen my heart" Regina said with a big smile.

"As you have stole mine also" Robin said with a slight grin on his face pulling her In for a soft kiss.

"Robin" The dark haired beauty called.

"Mmm" He just said as he leaned his forehead against Regina's. (Loving her touch).

"You know... You don't have to be jealous over Jefferson" Regina said with pure love In her eye's..

"I know I just... don't like how... How he Is with you" Robin just said.

"We were friend's before we dated Robin" The dark haired beauty said "I don't wanna cut him from my life" She then said.

"Regina I don't want you to do that eirther, But can you just ask him to stop touching and kissing you please, The way he does" Robin asked

"For you... Yes" She just said "I'm your's" She then said.

"Well Milady... I'm happy that your Mine, But I'm also your's" Robin said giving her a soft kiss on the lip's.

Regina had once told Jefferson that she was nobody's. But what she felt for Robin she has not felt In a long time and she was happy, And she wanted him to know that she didn't want anyone else but him.

When lunch was over Robin was leaving, He had to get back to the sheriff's office. Just before he was about to leave Regina called him and he turned to look at her.  
>As she walked over to him she put her arm's around his neck and spoke "I'll miss you" The dark haired beauty said In a low sexy voice right Into Robin's ear as she took his earlobe Into her mouth and started sucking on It.<p>

"Regina" He moaned "I'm... I'm gon... He trailed off feeling His cock getting hard again with her touch.

Regina then took a step back and looked Into Robin's eye's. "Yeah, Your right you'll be late If you don't leave now" She said with a sly grin.

"What are you doin to me"? He asked as She was sending him back to work with an erection.

"So you won't think off anyone else" Regina said with a smirk.

"Never" Was all Robin said and then left with a wide grin.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Madam Mayor" Kate's voice came over the Intercom. "Your 3 o clock has arrived" She then said.

"Send him In" Regina called back so not looking forward to this.

"Hey beautiful" Jefferson said as he walked Into Regina's office.

Regina rolled her eye's then spoke "What can I do for you"? She asked

"Well my love, I'm here about the budget" Jefferson said.

Regina not wanting to say anything right now just let that slide. Regina was going over the paperwork that she had then received from Jefferson.

"Yes... Yes everything seem's ok" Regina said as she looked up at Jefferson and was noticing that he hadn't taken his eye's off her.

"Of course It Is ok" Jefferson said when you have someone as sexy as me looking after thing's"

"Did someone say sexy" A voice came from behind him.

Regina walked over to the voice and wrapped her arm's around him. "Welcome back" Was all she said

"Glad to be back" He just said. Then turned to Jeff "Well I see your still trying to get back Into Regina's pant's"

"Stop" She said with a chuckle. Not meaning It to sound so bad on Jefferson's behalf.

"Well August, You would win the award for the worst timing In the world" Jefferson just said then said goodbye and took his leave.

"Wait, What",, Regina thought to herself. Did Jefferson think that he had a chance before August showed up. Now she's really thinking that Robin Is right, She has to have a chat with him.

"Is he alright"? August asked

"Yeah, he'll be ok. He's just been Jefferson" Regina said

August just rolled his eye's at her statment. It's no secret that Jeff Is been trying to get back with Regina, And August know's that she's not Intreasted.

"So how was you holiday"? Regina asked as they were walking over to sit down on the sofa. August (Regina's dupty mayor) was after taking a few week's off to go visit his sister and her new baby.

"Well there Is a reason I have no kid's" He answered with a little chuckle In his throat. "Ah I had a great time" He then said.

August noticed Regina had a smile on her face that would just not fade.

"Well... So what did I miss here"? He asked seeing she must have something to tell him.

"Nothing much" Was all she said.

"Gina... I know you, Tell me" He then said.

"I asked Robin out" She said with the widest smile August hasn't seen In so long.

"Well I take It with that smile he said yes" August then said

"Yes, We've been seen eachother now for a couple off week's" Regina answered still with that smile.

"Wait, I thought he was still In new york" August said looking confused.

Regina filled her dupty In on all that he has missed In the couple off week's he was away. They talked for a half hour when August then said he had to go and do a bit off shopping cause he had no food In his house. He gave Regina a hug and took his leave.

Ten minute's later Mary walked Into her office with Henry, Emma and Roland. Henry went over to the little table taking out his colouring book and sitting on the floor not even bothering to say hi to his mother. Regina just sighed "So I guess he's still In a bad humor" She said to Mary to which her friend nodded then turned to the kid's.

"Hey guy's, Why don't you two go over and colour with Henry" The short haired burnett said In a soft voice.

"Okay" They both said at the same time and ran over to were Henry sat.

Mary turned back to Regina and asked "Why Is he In such a bad mood"

"He had a bad dream last night" Regina answered. She was so worried about Henry that she only noticed Roland been there. "Why Is Roland here"? The dark haired beauty asked wondering why Robin didn't pick him up.

"Robin asked me would I watch him for a little while. He got held up at work" Her friend answered.

"Why didn't he ask me to watch him"? Regina asked looking confused.

"He said he tried to ring you and he texted aswell and got no answer" Mary answered

"Shit" Regina said taking her phone out from her bag and sure enough there was the missed call and text message on the screen. She must off missed them while she was talking to August. So she quickly replied to him and apologized. He replied back with a wink face and told her It was ok.

"So" Regina said looking at her friend "How was Henry today"?

"Not to good" Mary said "He didn't really Interact with any off the kid's, Not even Emma or Roland" Mary then said In a soft sad voice.

Regina had tear's In her eye's "Mary can you do me a favor"? The dark haired beauty asked her best friend.

"Anything Regina" Was all the short haired burnett said.

"Can you take Emma and Roland to Granny's for something to eat, I wanna have a little talk to Henry" Regina said with concern In her voice. She hasn't seen Henry In a mood like this since Daniel died.

"Yes of course" Mary answered

Mary and the two kid's left Regina's office and headed for the diner. Regina told her friend that she would meet them there shortly, And then she made her way over to sit on the floor beside her son and she wrapped an arm around his middle and gave him a kiss on the side off the head.

"Henry sweetheart" She said In a low soft voice "What's the matter"?

Henry just shrugged his shoulder's. Regina wrapped her arm tighter around him and lifted him up and sat on the sofa with her son on her lap. Henry buried his face Into his mother's chest and started to sniffle. It broke Regina's heart not knowing what was wrong with her little prince.

Regina rubbed her hand up and down his back "Sweetheart, Talk to me" She pleaded with tear's off her own.

"I.. I miss Daddy" He cried more Into her chest.

Regina could feel the tear's rolling down her face as her heark was breaking then said "Tell me baby... What was your dream about last night"? She then asked wiping his tear's away from his sticky cheek's.

Henry snuffled and then told his mother that In his dream he was In the park and all his friend's were playing football with their daddy's and he was all alone because he doesn't have a daddy to play with. Regina could feel her heart being ripped In half at how upset her little prince was. Then he went on to say that Roland even has a daddy, And he wished his was here to show him how to play football.

Regina lifted his chin to look at him "Sweetheart... I know It's not the same... But do you want me to ask Robin to show you how to play football"?

Henry nodded and buried his face back Into his mother's chest and she rubbed his back again and kissed him "I love you so much Sweetheart" Regina said with more tear's falling.

"I love you too mommy" Her little prince said and wrapped his arm's around her neck and gave her a big hug.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Please Review :) I love to hear from you x**


	13. Chapter 13

Regina rang Mary Margaret and told her that she was not going to meet her at Granny's, That she was going to spend the rest off the day with Henry and she filled MM In on what was going on with her son and then told her friend that she was turning her phone off because she didn't want any Interruption's, Mary said she hope's Henry will be ok and that she will see the two off them tomorrow.

"Well my little prince" Regina said holding Henry on her hip with his head on her shoulder "So what do you want to do"?

"Can we go see daddy"? Henry asked Into the crock off his mother's neck.

"Sweetheart, It's a little late now but how about we go tomorrow morning"? His mother asked

"But mommy, I have school tomowow" Henry said

Regina thought that now was not the time to start correcting her son so she just let It slide "Well I don't think Mary would mind you been late tomorrow" The dark haired beauty then said while turning her phone on for a minute to let Mary know that she'd bring Henry to school at lunchtime tomorrow which MM replied straight away and said that that's ok. Regina turned her phone off again and this time for good.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Regina and Henry decided to go shopping, She bought him some new clothes, And she got him a football because she new that It wouldn't be a problem for Robin to take Henry for a game In the park and she also knew that David wouldn't have a problem with It, She thought that she'd ask him aswell cause after all he was like a brother to her. They spent the rest off the evening together, They went to the park and to the play-ground. When they arrived home Regina made him a snack and gave him a bath. After that they sat down and watched a movie (The Jungle Book) His favorite this week. They had some popcorn and a few chocolate chip cookies that they made together.

When the movie was over Regina carried Henry up to her bed. She didn't care about getting hit tonight or that she would only have the corner off the bed. She just wanted him beside her tonight, Her heart broke for him when he told her what he was feeling. When they were In bed together Regina told Henry a story about Daniel. How he once saved a woman from a burning car.

"So... So daddy was a hero" Her little prince said with his face so bright.

"Yes, Your daddy saved a lot off people being a paramedic" Regina told her son with a wide smile.

"Can I be a pamedic when I grow up"? Her son asked.

Regina let out a little chuckle at the way he tried to say paramedic then said "Off course you can, You can be whatever you want to be" His mother replied giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Really" He just said and Regina nodded then Henry continued "I wanna be like daddy"

"Then you will be" His dark haired mother then said Giving Henry a kiss on the top off his head. "I love you my little prince"

"I love you too mommy" He returned with a tooty grin.

Regina told her son a few more story's off Daniel being a hero when sleep caught both off them and they cuddled Into one another.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Robin walked Into the diner with a smile on his face hoping to meet Regina and Henry which his smile soon faded when he didn't see Regina or Henry. The smile came back when he saw Roland running toward's him.

"Daddy" The little boy shouted and ran Into his father's arm's. MM stayed behind with Emma In the booth eating her bowl off Ice-cream.

Robin gave his son a kiss as he lifted him up onto his hip. "How was your first day at school little man"? His father asked

Roland told his father about his first day at StoryBrooke Elementray as they made their way to Mary and Emma, Robin set down beside Mary and Roland beside Emma. Roland continued to tell his father about the game's he played, The homework he got and all off the activies from his day. Then he said something that tore at Robin's heart. "Henry wouldn't play with me, Or anyone In school daddy".

Robin was about to say something when Mary Margaret cut him off. "Hey Roland, Why don't you finish the rest off your Ice-cream, Your daddy and I will be back In a minute". Roland nodded at the adult's as they walked over to the counter so they could still keep an eye on the kid's while they talked.

"Mary what's going on"? Robin asked once they were out off earshot from the kid's. "I tried to ring Regina a couple off time's and her phone went straight to voice-mail" The blue eyed man then said.

Mary Margaret sighed and looked at Robin with sadness In her eye's.

"Is everything ok with Henry"? Robin asked seeing that sadness In Mary's eye's.

"Robin, Henry just got very upset today, He has been acting out and hasn't been playful at all with other's" The short haired burnett answered.

"I don't understand, What's going on"? Robin asked looking a bit worried.

"It's Regina -" Mary started to say.

"What? Is she ok"? Robin asked

"She's fine Robin But... But It's Henry that she's thinking about right now. That's why she turned off her phone" Mary said and Robin looked at the short haired burnett a bit confused.

"Is he alright? What's going on"? Robin asked two question's In one..

"I'm sorry but It's not for me to tell you" Mary said shaking her head. Mary saw the worry In Robin's face then said "She'll be bringing Henry to school late tomorrow around lunch time and I think she might want someone to talk to". She said giving Robin a nod.

"Mary, Your her best friend. Im sure she'll want to confide In you" Robin stated.

"She kind off already did and I'm sure she'll want to talk more and I'll gladly listen and give as much advice as I can, But Robin... I think she will want to talk to you" MM replied.

Robin started to get more worried. He was thinking what If Henry was upset that his mother was seeing someone, Because If It came down to him or Henry Regina would choose her son and rightfully so because If He had to choose between the woman he loved or his son. Roland would win that battle.

Robin shook the thought's from his head and tanked MM for letting him know. When Roland was finished his Ice-cream they left the diner and headed home. When they entered the cottage, Roland done his homework with Robin's help off course. The only homework he got was a few spelling's (5 word's) and that was all. When they were finished that Robin gave Roland his bath read him a bedtime story then headed to bed himself.

As Robin drifted off to sleep he just kept thinking 'This Is It' were over, Thinking that's why Henry was so upset.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Morning came and Henry reached over to his mother and whispered Into her ear "Mommy, Wake up Were gonna visit daddy"

Regina opened her eye's slowly and with a wide smile. This was the first time Henry slept In her bed and she got a peacefull night's sleep. "Morning sweetheart" His mother said as she pulled him toward's her and giving him a big wet kiss on the cheek.

Henry giggled at that and said "Come-on mommy we have to go see daddy" Her little prince said again so excited.

"Ok... Ok" Regina said rubbing the sleep from her eye's.

Regina got up and Henry ran Into his room to get ready while Regina was getting washed and dressed herself. When she was washed and dressed she headed downstairs to get breakfast ready. When Regina was lifting up the pancake's Henry came Into the kitchen with his sunday best on and Regina couldn't help but smile at how perfectly dressed he was.

"Will daddy like this"? He asked his mother while turning around to show his mother the whole outfit. He was wearing a lovely gray suit with a red waist coat under the jacket off his suit and a red tie which his mother gladly tied.

"Yes, Your daddy will love It" Regina said while picking him up and planting a kiss to the side off his head.

When they were finished breakfast they both headed to the cemetery with flower's. They sat their on the grass for a while, Henry talking to his father telling him about his day to day activities and his new friend Roland. Regina felt a sharp pain In her chest the called to Henry who was sitting closer to his father's grave. Henry walked over to his mother who was also sitting on the grass and she pulled him onto her lap.

"Henry sweetheart" She started and then found that she had to clear her throat then continued "Do you like Robin"? She had to ask.

"Yes mommy" Was all he said

"Yes but... Do you like that he kisses mommy"? Regina then asked

"No" Was all Henry said and Regina felt that sharp pain again.

"You don't like him being mommy's boyfriend" It wasn't a question

"No mommy, I... I just don't like him kissing you" Her son answered

"Why"? Regina asked with a question mark on her face.

"Cause kissing Is yuckey" He answered

Regina let out a little giggle at that. "What about when I kiss you"? Regina then asked raising an eyebrow

"Your my mommy you have to kiss me" Henry replied causing Regina to laugh again at his statment then pull him closer and kissed him on the cheek.

Relief washed over Regina glad that her son liked Robin and that she didn't have to stop seeing him. Then she felt guilty thinking about Robin while she was sitting at her husband's grave.

"Hey sweetheart can you sit over on the bench while I have a word with your daddy please" Regina asked her son with a soft voice and Henry nodded "But do not move from there, Stay where I can see you ok baby" His mother said with a stern voice and Henry nodded again and said "Okay mommy" And headed for the bench that was less than 10 feet away.

Regina moved closer to her husband's headstone, Before she sat back down she kissed the headstone then spoke. "Hey Daniel" She paused for a moment and glanced over at her son who was still sitting on the bench where she told him to stay.

"I miss you" The dark haired beauty said with tear's In her eye's then continued "I've met someone Daniel, His name Is Robin. He has a son also, A couple off month's younger than Henry" Regina paused for a moment then continued to speak again. "I do want you to know that I will alway's love you and will never forget you. And more Importantly Henry will never forget you because I'll never let him. I've done what you told me to do (love again)" Regina took a minute to check on henry and wipe at the tear's that have escaped then proceeded again "God" She said with a little chuckle. "I don't know why I feel so guilty, I know you would want me to move on and to be happy". Regina said wiping more tear's from her eye's and standing up. Regina bent down and kissed the headstone again "I love you" She just said then walked over to Henry.

"Well my little prince" Regina said while reaching Her son "Are you ready to leave"? She then asked Henry.

Henry nodded his head and they headed home. Regina got Henry changed Into his school uniform and when he was ready she just had to ask "Henry baby, Are you ok now that you've talked to daddy"

Henry looked up at his mother and said "I... I just don't wanna ever forget him mommy"

Regina bent down and lifted her son up attaching him to her hip. "Sweetheart, I promise you, you will never forget him. He'll alway's be In here" His mother said pointing to her son's heart "And I'll never let you forget him sweetheart" His dark haired mother then said holding back the tear's.

They headed off to school still with Henry on Regina's hip. She decided to walk since It was a lovely day out and the rain would soon be coming so she might as well enjoy the nice weather while It's here.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Henry and Regina arrived at Storybrooke Elementary at lunchtime. Mary and Ashley were In the yard watching the kid's playing, Ashley was a second In comand teacher she was alway's with Mary's class and she also loved her job and the kid's.

"Hey Mary" Regina said as she approached her friend, "Henry didn't get his homework done yesterday but I promise he'll have It done for tomorrow". The dark haired burnett than said. As Henry ran to the other kid's, Then went to Roland and told his friend that he was sorry that he Ignored him yesterday. They hugged and went over to Emma on the swing's.

"Regina It's ok" Her friend said then continued "I understand, So... How's he doing"?.

Regina talked to MM durning the kid's lunchtime, She told her everything, And also talked about how she told Daniel that she was In love with someone else, And she told her best friend that she still feel's gulity about moving on.

"Regina It's been two year's and I know Daniel would want you to move on. And beside's I was there, Remember when he told you too love again and Regina you deserve It. I am so happy for you that you have found someone that love's you as much as you love him" Her best friend said "But I think you really need to talk to Robin" Her short haired burnett friend then said.

"What, Why"? Regina asked with a confused look.

"Well I think Robin think's that your going to end thing's". Her best friend said.

"Why would he think that"? Regina asked with a question mark on her face.

"Well... I told him that Henry was upset and that you'd want to talk to him" The short haired burnett said. "I'm sorry I didn't know what to say to him, He was worried about you" Her friend then said.

"Mary It's ok" Regina just said. Then started to think that Robin think's Henry was upset that him and Regina are together.

Lunchtime came to an end and she hugged her son cause he was going back to class. Roland came running over after seening Regina for the first time and gave her a hugh hug and told her that he missed her. Even though It was only just about a day, He missed not seeing her or Henry. Regina gave him a hugh hug back and said she missed him aswell. Then all the kid's, Mary and Ashley made there way back Into there class.

"He really like's you" A voice came from behind her.

"Robin" She called as she turned around and saw the blue eyed man staring at her.

Robin wanted to walk straight over to the dark haired beauty and kiss her, But he wasn't sure weather he should or not.

"Hey" She then said with a small smile.

"Hey" He said back to her with a small smile off his own.

"Let's take a walk" Regina then said to which Robin nodded and they both started walking. They both didn't say a word to eachother and somehow ended up on the bench that she and MM sit at everyday when they go to the park. Robin was the first to speak.

"It's ok" He said, "I know why you brought me here and I understand" The blue eyed man then said with sadness In his eye's.

"You do" Regina said noticing the sadness on his face.

"Yes and It's ok, But promise me that you'll still be friend's with me. If not me then Roland cause he really does love you". Robin then said with tear's In his eye's.

"Robin I'm not breaking up with you" Regina said with tear's off her own.

"But Henry"? Robin started to say.

"Is upset because he doesn't have a daddy to play football with" Regina Interrupted and the tear's falling now.

"O" Robin just said looking relieved then continued "I could teach him a thing or two, If that's ok with you off course" Robin then said wiping her tear's away and giving her a kiss on the lip's which she gladly returned.

"Well... I kind off did tell him that I'd ask you" Regina said when the kiss broke and she then looked down not looking him In the eye's.

"Regina babe" Robin said hooking a finger under her chin and lifting her gaze to look at him. "I'd be honered to teach Henry how to play football" He then said.

"I also told him that David would help" She than said looking worried about what Robin would think, Which she had nothing to worry about, Robin knew how close she and Henry were to Mary Margaret and David.

"Well that make's sence, After all he Is his god-father" Robin said to which Regina smiled at that.

"Hey Beautiful" She heard a voice behind her, And they both, Robin and Regina turned around to look. But Regina already knew who It was.

"Jefferson" Was all the dark haired woman said.

"Can I talk to you for a minute"? Jefferson asked.

Regina hesitated then thought that she might aswell get this done and over with. "Ok" Was all she said and turned to Robin "Will you wait here for a moment, I won't be long" Robin nodded and said off course.

Regina and Jefferson walked a couple off feet away from Robin who stayed on the bench.

"Well Jefferson, What Is It"? Regina asked when they came to a stop.

Jefferson had a big grin on his face. "You don't love him" He just said.

"O my god, Really. Are we going to do this here" Regina said really annoyed with Jefferson not getting It through his fucking head that him and her Is never gonna happen.

"Gina, You forget I've known you a long time" Jefferson said and Regina was looking really confused.

"What are you talking about"? Regina then asked.

"Robin" Jefferson said then continued to proceed " You've only know him for a couple off week's, Yeah you had a few moment's on the phone but that's all, I know It's me you love" He then said.

"Jefferson really? Are you crazy. I told you It's not gonna happen". The chocolate eyed woman said looking a bit upset that her friend would think otherwise.

"What...? So you just got over Dainel's death just like that,? You do know he's only dead two year's right"? Jefferson asked pissing Regina off.

"How dare you" Regina yelled "You think I don't know when Daniel died" Regina shouted while pushing Jefferson back and raising her voice. To which Robin thought he should Intervien and he walked up to Jefferson.

"How dare you speak to Regina like that" Robin said as he gave Jefferson a punch Into the face knocking him to the ground. "She loved and will alway's love Daniel" He continued to say.

Regina looked at Robin with a thank you smile then walked over to Jefferson who was still on the ground holding his busted lip. "You and I are no longer friend's, I told you It would turn out bad but you wouldn't listen". Regina said walking away with tear's In her eye's. Even though Jefferson was been an ass he was still her friend. But not anymore which It hurt her cause she has known him a long time.

"So your ending our friendship because off him? God Regina how long have we know eachother"? Jefferson asked two question's In one.

"No, I'm ending our friendship cause a true friend wouldn't use Daniel to stop me from moving on and been happy" Regina then said and started thinking about Mary Margaret and how the friend she's known for her entire life has giving her her blessing, And that's all she need's.

"Gina, I do want you to be happy" Jefferson shouted after her.

Regina took a few step's back toward's her now ex-friend holding Robin's hand. Jefferson who was now only getting up off the ground "You just want me with you and no one else, That Is not happiness, You know who you remind me off Jeff, My mother and sister" The dark haired beauty said with disdain In her voice. "You don't want me happy, If you did you'd stop all this and be happy for me" Regina then said walking back away with tear's rolling down her face at losing an old friend.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

When Robin and Regina exited the park he pulled her Into a hug. "I'm sorry, I really really am, I know he was a friend".

"I just can't beleive he'd use Daniel like that just to hurt me" Regina said not able to hold the tear's back.

Robin kissed her hair and spoke the three word's that she really needed to hear right now "I love you"

"I love you too" The dark haired beauty said while breaking their embrace and giving him a passionate kiss on the lip's.

"O my god, Get a room" Someone said from behind them.

They broke the kiss and laughed Into eachother's mouth's. Regina turned around and spoke "Hey Ruby"

Ruby looked at Regina and noticed that she was crying "Gina are you ok"? The long haired burnett asked looking concerned.

"Yes Ruby I'm fine, Let's just say that I lost a friend today" Regina answered drying her eye's with a bit off tissue that Robin gave her.

"What! Not Mary Margaret"? Ruby yelled surprised because she has never seen them argue before.

"No" Regina said with a little chuckle "Jefferson" She then said.

"Gina love, He's an ass and not Important enough to shed tear's over" Her friend said reassuring her "And beside's you have me and Mary" Ruby then said with a smile and giving Regina a hug.

"And me, Don't forget about me" Robin then spoke and Regina kissed him again

"Never" The dark haired beauty said with a smile on her face.

"You guy's" Ruby said In an aww voice to which both Robin and Regina couldn't help but laugh again. "Come-on let me treat you to something at Granny's" Ruby then said and then the three off them made their way to the diner.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

They stayed In granny's for a while then made their way to Regina's house. She wanted to grab the football so when they picked the kid's up from school they could head straight to the park. When they walked Into Regina's house Robin closed the door behind him and when he turned around Regina was right there pushing him up against the door and crashing her lip's to his.

"Milady, Are you taking advantage of me" Robin spoke Into her mouth.

Regina broke the kiss then said while riding him off his shirt "Well I can alway's stop"

Robin gave her that smirk that she love's so much before crashing his lip's back to her's. Their kiss became even more heated than before and Robin lifted her up and made his way to the living room as Regina knocked his shirt to the ground with her leg's wrapped around his waist to give herself surport as Robin took his hand's away long enough to let his shirt fall to the floor.

He lay her on the sofa and started to undo her blouse as his mouth made It's way to her neck sucking on her pulse point's causing her to let off a moan. When he opened her blouse and unclasped her bra from the front. He moved back a little to look at her perfect breast's.

"Beautiful" He just said while rubbing his hand's down her front.

"Robin" The dark haired beauty just said with hunger In her voice as she pulled him back to her and started to undo his pant's while his hand's and mouth roamed over her neck and breast's causing her to moan again. She slipped her hand Into his pant's and rubbed his cock slowly.

"God Regina" He moaned Into her chest as his mouth was latched onto her left breast softly biting her hard nipple and licking over It.

"Robin" She moaned his name again as she started to rub him faster and harder.

"Regina... God Regina" He yelled and looked Into her eye's and saw they where darker with how she was making him feel.

"I want you Robin, Now... Inside me" She said not breaking eye contact with him.

"As you wish Milady" He said while pulling her black slack's down and riding her off her panties aswell.

Regina took her hand off his penis and pushed his pant's and boxer short's down causing him to gasp at missing her hand on his cock. Robin reached Into his pocket to grab a condom and Regina stopped him. Robin looked her In the eye's with a little confusion passing his face.

"I went on birth control" She said as she took his penis In her hand and guided him Into her.

"Thank god" He said with a grin passing his lip's "It's so much better without a condom" He then said.

Regina pulled him In for a kiss and spoke Into his mouth "I know"

The dark haired beauty started to rotate her hip's letting him know that she was ready. Robin started to trust In and out off her slowly and softly. He then started to bite and suck her neck.

"Robin" She called feeling her wall's tighten as his trust's became faster and harder.

"Regina... Babe come... for meee..." He yelled as he could feel his orgasm coming.

"Robin... ROBin... Yes like that... Right there" She yelled.

They both screamed eachother's name's as the wave washed over them. Robin slowed down his trust's riding out their orgasm then collasped on top off Regina.

"Wow... That... That" Robin started to say while he was trying to get his breathing under control.

"Was amazing" Regina finished for him and placing a kiss on the side off his head.

He slowly pulled himself out off her and pulled her onto his chest. "Regina" He said as he was running his finger's through her hair.

"Mmm" She said as she was placing kisses on his chest.

"You know that when I said thank god... I didn't mean that I never want a child with you... I-I just mean't that It's so much better without a condom" Robin said looking down at Regina who now was moving to look at him.

"I know Robin" The dark haired beauty said then placed a kiss on his lip's.

"I love you Regina" The blue eyed man said kissing her back.

"I love you too Robin" Regina said back as she lay her head back on his chest.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

They both made their way to the school to pick the kid's up. Robin had the football under one arm while the other was draped over Regina's shoulder. When they arrived at the school the kid's were just starting to come out. Henry and Roland ran straight to their parent's, Regina bent down with her arm's open and lifted her son up giving him a big hug and a kiss.

"Regina, Can I talk to you for a moment" Jefferson said as he came up behind Robin and Regina.

"No" Was all she said taking Robin by the hand who had Roland In his arm's and they made there way Into the school. Regina wanted to see If Mary and Emma wanted to go to the park with them.

"I have a football like that one Robin, Don't I mommy"? Henry said looking at the ball under Robin's arm.

"That's your football sweetie" His mother answered

"Why does Robin have my ball mommy"? Her son then asked.

"Because my little prince, Where going to the park and Robin Is going to play football with you and Roland" Regina said giving her son another kiss.

"Really"? Henry asked Robin with a bright smile.

"Yes Henry" Robin said returning his smile and both Henry and Roland let out an exciting scream.

"Mommy, You have a bruise on your neck" Henry said while rubbing his finger's over It. "Does It hurt"? He then asked.

Regina looked at Robin with a death glare and he just smirked and mouthed the word "Sorry" Then she turned back to her son and said "No sweetie, It doesn't hurt"

"How did you get It"? He asked as they walked Into his classroom.

Regina didn't answer she just let him down and told him to go and play with Roland and Emma that she wanted to talk to MM before they headed to the park. Mary looked up and saw Regina and Robin there.

"Regina I'll be ready In five minute's" The short haired burnett said as she and Ashley were tiding the classroom up.

"Take your time Mary" Her friend said.

"Regina Love, Are you ok"? Robin asked

"You mean because my son saw the Hickey you happened to leave on my neck" Regina replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry babe, I quess I just got caught up In the moment" He answered with a little laugh.

Regina playfully punched him on the arm "It's not funny Robin, I'm the Mayor of this town and can't be walking around with love-bite's all over my neck"

"Well to make you feel better, It's not Love-bite's... It's just Love-bite" He said with another laugh.

"Robin" Regina just said sending him another death glare.

"O I love the way you call my name" Robin said pulling her Into a hug "I'm sorry" He then said

"I forgive you but just don't let It happen again" Regina said Into his ear.

"I won't" Robin then said with a smirk as they broke their embrace "Regina when I asked you where you ok, I wasn't refaring to the hickey... I was asking because off Jefferson"

"Yeah I kind off gathered that... Since, Well you were kind off admiring your handy work" Regina said with a little play In her tone.

"Well... Are you ok"? Robin asked

"I will be" Regina just said giving him a peck on the lip's as MM walked over.

"Ok, I'm ready" The short haired burnett said and looked from Regina to Robin "Well you've being busy, Haven't you. You didn't have that earlier" Mary said as she pointed to Regina's neck and Robin let out another laugh and Regina pinched his side.

"Ow" The blue eyed man moaned and this time It was Regina to laugh.

They called over the kid's and then headed out off the classroom saying goodbye to Ashley. And then they headed to the park.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Please leave a Review and let me know what you think x **

**And again thank's for the Follow's , Fav's and the lovely Review's that you already have left x**


	14. Chapter 14

**This Is the longest chapter I've done... Please leave a Review and let me know how I'm doing.**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Regina and Mary Margaret were sitting on a bench In the park with baby James while Robin and the three kid's were playing football. It was Robin against the kid's. Regina was telling Mary about what happened today with Jefferson.

"Regina He's an ass, I can't beleive he said that about Daniel" The short haired burnett said.

"Yeah, I know. He was one off the few that seen what I went through when Daniel died. And to use that to hurt me the way he did... I don't think I can ever forgive him" Regina replied wiping a tear away.

"I would off loving to be there to see Robin knock him to the ground" Her best friend said trying to lighten the mood which It worked and they both started laughing.

Robin came over to the two momen trying to catch his breath. "What's so funny"

"Nothing... Just girl talk" Regina said with a smirk.

"You don't seem to be very fit there Robin" Mary then said with a playfull tone.

"Trust me I'm plenty fit Mary Margaret" Robin said looking at Regina caushing her to blush. "And beside's It's three against one" Robin then said playfully as he set down beside Regina giving her a peck on the lip's then grabbing the bottle of water that was on the ground. "I need back-up, Tell me when will your charming husband be getting here"? Robin then asked Mary after taking a drink from his water bottle.

"He should be on his was as we speak" Mary answered "Maybe then you can score some goal's" The short haired burnett than said playfully and raising a brow.

"There's only one goal I really want to score" Robin said low enough only for Regina to hear causing another blush to appear.

Regina gave him an elbow Into his side and Robin just laughed. Mary was looking at them with a confused look.

"You don't wanna know" Regina said to her best friend seeing her confused look.

"Okay" Was all Mary said knowing that Regina would tell her later.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

David entered the park and bumped Into Jefferson as he was leaving the park with Grace.

"Hey Jeff, Leaving all ready, I'm heading for a game off football If you and Grace wanna join"? David asked

"Yes daddy can we go pleeease" The little girl asked with puppy-dog eye's.

"Sure why not" Jefferson said with a grin knowing Regina was going to be there. He was hoping that he could talk to her and apologize for saying what he said about Daniel. And he also didn't wanna upset his daughter.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Here's David now" Mary said with a smile which went away when she saw Jefferson walking with him. "With Jefferson" She also said with anger In her voice, Not toward's her husband because David hasn't heard what happened yet. No, Her 'ANGER' was for Jefferson.

Both Robin and Regina looked In the direction where Mary was looking. Robin was about to stand when Regina put a hand on his arm.

"Don't" Was all the dark haired beauty said. Regina didn't want a fight to break-out not with the kid's around.

"Regina's right Robin, I'll handle this" The short haired burnett said as she handed baby James over to Regina and headed over to her husband and Jefferson.

"You can't be here" MM said as she aproached the two men.

"Look Mary I just want a minute to talk to her that's all" Jefferson returned

"Well she doesn't wanna ever talk to you again" Mary then said stepping a little closer to Jefferson.

David looked between his wife and friend looking really confused thinking, What would make his wife be so angry at their friend "What's... Going on"? He asked his wife.

"He said something really hurtfull to Regina today" His wife answered, Not been able to say much In front off Grace.

"Just let me apologi-" Jefferson started to say when David cut him off.

"You should go"

"David I-"

"Look Jeff, Don't make me knock you out In-front off Grace so leave now" David said with anger rising. David hadn't a clue what was going on but he knew something bad happened because there Is only a few thing's that would make his wife mad and that's If someone ever hurt her 'Family' and David loved Regina aswell and wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

Jefferson turned to leave "Come on Grace"

"But what about football, I wanna play football with Henry and Emma" The little girl cried.

"Someother time princess"Jefferson said then picked up Grace to leave "Just tell her that I'm sorry" Then Jefferson left with his daughter.

Mary and David set down on a bench that was right beside them. She had to tell her husband why she was so mad at Jefferson. About what he said to Regina and about how upset she was over the whole thing.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Hey babe, You ok"? Robin asked Regina a bit concerned as he gave her a kiss on the side off the head. Robin didn't like seening Regina upset, He loved to see her smile. Because Regina did have the brightest smile he has seen In a very long time.

"Yeah, I'm ok" The dark haired beauty answered turning her head from baby James to look at Robin with a small smile.

Mary and David walked over to the bench that Robin and Regina were sitting on. David bent down and kissed baby James and then pecked Regina on the cheek. "Mary told me what happened" David said taking the seat on the other side off Regina. "Are you ok"?

"Yeah, I am" Regina answered not been entirly truthfull. The truth was she did feel hurt, She has known Jefferson a long time and for him to say "You do 'KNOW' Daniel's only been dead two year's right" Those word's cut right through her.

"Regina It's me, Take that wall down" David said and pulled her Into a hug, He knew her all too well. "Your with family, And as long as your with us you don't need that wall up, I know he was a friend but" David paused for a minute then continued "You don't need friend's like that"

Regina wrapped her arm that was free from holding baby James around David and whispered Into his ear "Thank you"

"Anytime" Was all he replied. When they broke their embrace David seen tear's In her eye's and decided to lighten up the mood. "So Robin, I heard that ya decked Jeff"? David said while laughing

"Yep, No one hurt's Regina like that" Robin answered with a smirk and Regina smiled at the blue eyed man.

"Well I'm telling ya I would off done the same thing only Grace was there" David then said.

"Men" Mary said as she rolled her eye's causing them all to laugh.

"Hey David let's go and see If we can beat the kid's at football" Robin then said changing the subject.

"Well mate I don't know they seem pretty fast and fit to me" David said looking over at the kid's kicking the ball to one another.

"Well their's two off us, So maybe we might have a bit off a chance"Robin said with a chuckle as the two off them made their way over to the kid's. Not before Robin placed a sweet kiss on Regina's lip's.

Robin and David arived at the kid's, And picked their team's. It was Henry, Roland and Emma against Robin and David. It was clear too the two women that the men were letting the kid's run circle's around them. Henry ran around Robin kicking the ball and went straight to the goal and scored.

"Mommy, Mommy did you see... I scoreded a goal" Henry shouted full of excitment.

"Yes sweetheart I saw, Very good my little prince" Regina yelled back with a big smile While Mary was taking picture's with her I-phone.

Mary looked at Regina and saw tear's In her eye's. "He's happy Regina"

"I know... These" Regina said pointing to her eye's "Are happy tear's, I'm happy that he's happy" She continued as she wiped a falling tear away.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

They stayed In the park for a while longer until the kid's said they were hungry so they all headed to the diner for dinner. When the kid's were fed and happy again they headed home.  
>Robin said he'd walk Regina home, He was afarid Jefferson might aproach her and upset her even more. When they arrived at Regina's house, Regina Invited them In which Robin accepted. Henry took Roland's hand and they both ran up to Henry's room to play. Robin and Regina went to the kitchen.<p>

"Thank you for today Robin" Regina said while pouring them both a cup off coffee.

"Anytime" Robin just said.

"Henry was so happy when you let him score that goal" Regina said handing Robin his coffee and placing a kiss on his lip's.

"Who said I let him score" Robin said with a smirk on his face taking a sup off his coffee.

"Ooh" Regina just said giving Robin a smirk off her own, She knew Robin and David let the kid's win (7-2).

Robin stood looking at Regina for a few moment's then he just put his cup down on the counter and walked closer to the dark haired beauty putting his arm's around her waist "What time do you finish work at tomorrow"? Robin asked as he kissed the dark haired beauty on the tip off her nose

"I'm not working tomorrow" She answered giving him a kiss on the lip's.

"O, I thought been the Mayor anall you would be" He said raising a brow. "Slacking off Madam Mayor, Are we"? He then asked with his signature smirk

"Nooo, I do have a lot off meeting's ya know... And I kind off can't really go Into a meeting with a Hickey, Now can I" She said pinching both his side's.

"O... So It's my fault"? Robin asked while kissing her again.

"Well, I am greatfull for you getting me out off work for a couple off day's" Regina said pulling him closer to her body.

"So... Your hickey Is a good thing"? The blue eyed man asked moving one hand to run his finger's through her hair. "

"In a way yes, I get to spend time with you and the kid's" Regina answered brushing her lip's to Robin's

"In a way"? Robin questioned.

"Well... I didn't like Henry seen It" She answered him truthfully.

"Regina I'm sorry, I-I quess It just got a bit heated" He said In a soft voice.

"Yeah I know" She agreed with a smile then said "But you do have to admit that, That was amazing 'Right' ".

"O, Yes It was, And you know I can't wait for a repeat performance" Robin then said pulling her even closer If that was even possible and kissing her with a passion.

"Robin" Regina spoke Into his mouth.

Robin slowly broke the kiss "I know, The kid's are here, But... I can still kiss you, And trust me, We will hear them coming down the stair's.

Regina laughed at that because he was right when they then heard the kid's running down the stairs. They broke apart and Robin moved to the opposite side off the counter as Henry and Roland came running Into the kitchen.

"Mommy can Roland have a sleepover tonight"? Henry asked his mother with puppy-dog eye's.

"Sweetheart It's a school night" Regina answered with a sad smile. Seeing her son looking a bit upset at that, She then said "And you haven't even asked Robin can Roland have a sleepover"

Robin looked at Regina with a raised eyebrow "You just can't say no to him" Robin wispered over the counter to her causing Regina to smile.

"Well daddy, Can I stay"? Roland asked his father with the same puppy-dog eye's as Henry had.

"I think they planed this" Robin said to Regina causing her to laugh knowing that the two kid's did plan this, They were only Five and Six and ya could see It In there face's, That little cheecky grin. (O how cute Henry and Roland looked).

"Daddy" Roland shouted pulling his father's attention back to him.

"Yes little man you can stay" Robin said while lifting his son up and attaching him to his hip.

"You talk about me not been able to say no" The dark haired beauty said raising both brow's.

Robin smiled over at Regina then spoke to Roland. "Well I quess I'm gonna have to go home and get you some clean clothes then" Robin told his son.

"He can have a pair off Henry's pyjama's and I alway's have spear toothbrushe's and I can also get there uniform's washed and dryed for the morning." Regina said not been able to stand them puppy-dog eye's.

Robin just smirked at the chocolate eyed woman. Then turned his attention back to Roland. "Now Roland you be good for Regina and do what your told, And I'll come pick you up first thing In the morning ok". Robin said with a serious voice and Roland nodded In agreement.

Robin kissed his son and said that he was going, He let his son down and him and Henry ran toward's the stairs.

"Bye Roland" Robin shouted after him

"Bye daddy" His son yelled back then ran up the stairs after Henry.

"Are you sure your ok with this"? Robin asked Regina walking over closer to her again.

"Yes" She said as he aproached her and warpped his arm's around her. "I would really love you to stay, But...But I think maybe you should go" Regina then said pulling him In for a heated kiss she didn't want him to leave but he had to.

"I know" Was all he said as they parted for air. Robin knew that Regina wasn't confortable with having a man stay In her bed because sometime's Henry would come Into his mother's room at night and Regina didn't want her son seening that at this moment especially since he was missing his father so much.

Regina walked Robin to the front-door, They stood at the door kissing when they softly broke "What do you see In me"? Regina was the first to speak and ask the question that Regina herself was questioning. He could have any woman In StoryBrooke but yet he chose her.

Robin looked Regina In the eye's "Hopfully the same thing you see In me... A second chance" He answered then leaned In and gave her a light kiss on the lip's. "And your quite a good kisser"  
>The blue eyed man then said with that smirk that make's her go weak at the knee's.<p>

"Your quite a good kisser yourself" Regina said with another kiss to his lip's.

They stood on the porch In eachother's arm's not wanting to let the other go. When Robin remembered that Regina had to take a few day's of off work because off her hickey. "Your not going to fall behind In your paperwork over me, Are you"? Robin asked with a concerned voice since she had to take a few day's off work because off the Love-bite that he gave her. Yeah It's a small town and word will spread, But when she's not In her office she's just Regina and not a Mayor and everyone In town respect's that.

"No, Because when you have someone Is great as August Booth, It's easy to take time off" Regina answered with a grin. "O... And what about tomorrow"? She then asked just remembering that he wanted to do something.

"I have a few apartment's to look at, And I thought you would like to come with me to check them out" Robin answered "And well... Hopfully one day you can stay over" Robin then said wishing he could spend the night with her.

"Your moving"? Regina asked with a question mark.

"Well... Yes that was alway's the plan, I can't stay at Gold's forever without paying rent" Robin answered with a little chuckle.

"Off course, Yeah I forgot" Regina said with a little chuckle off her own embarressed that she didn't remember that Robin told her already that this was only temporaray.

"So, Would you like to come with me"? The blue eyed man asked again.

"Yes i'll go with you" Regina answered giving him a goodbye kiss. She watched as he walked down her pathway and got Into his car and drove away.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

When Robin left Regina she went up to Henry's room and got the two little boy's changed and Into their night clothes so she could get the uniform's washed and dried for the morning. Then the three off them set down and Regina helped them to do their homework. When they were finished that, The three off them set down and put on a movie. (The Jungle Book) again. When the movie was over Regina brought the two off them to bed and read them a story from Henry's book called 'Once Upon A Time'. It was about all different kind's off fairytale's. Regina was only half way through 'The Little Mermaid' when she noticed the two boy's fast asleep In Henry's bed. She tucked them both In, Gave them both a kiss then made her way to her bedroom. She took a shower, Put on her night clothes then went to bed herself dreaming about Robin.

Regina woke up as she heard someone come Into her room. She glanced at her clock on the nightstand "2':15am eairlier than usual" She said out loud. Then started to think that It wasn't Henry because everytime he came Into his mother's room, Without fail, The time would be 4:08am.

"Gina"

She was right It was Roland. Regina shot up In bed and turned on her bed-side lamp nearly blinding herself with the sudden light. "Sweetheart... Are you ok"? The dark haired beauty asked trying to focus her sight after the sudden light In her eye's.

"Henry kicked me" The little dimpled boy said with tear's falling.

Regina got out off bed and went over to Roland and picked him up bringing him over Into her bed. "Roland when Henry Is In a deep sleep he kick's and sometime's punches, He doesn't know that he's doing It" The dark haired beauty tried to explain to the five year old while cuddling up to him.

Roland's breath hitched as he was trying to control his tear's. "Hey sweetheart" Regina said In a soft voice pulling Roland Into a hug "Do you want to sleep here with me tonight"? Regina then asked and Roland nodded and cuddled up to her more which brought a smile to her face. Robin was right Roland did really like her.

They both lay In eachother's arm's all cuddled up and went asleep.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The next morning Regina woke up with a little bit off sun-shine that shone through a gap off the bed-room curtian's. She woke up earlier than usual so she snuck out off bed trying not to wake Roland. Robin never told her what he was like at sleeping so she didn't know what could wake him. She made her way downstair's and Into the kitchen. She needed her coffee.

Regina was half way through her third cup of coffee while she was ironing the kid's uniform's after taking them out off the dryer. When the door-bell rang, Regina made her way to the frontdoor and When she opened the frontdoor She saw a pair off blue eye's staring back at her.

"Robin" The dark haired beauty just said

"Good Morning Milady" Was all Robin uttered as he handed her a wild flower from the forest.

"Morning" Regina just said back with a smile taking the flower, Robin grabbed the hand that took the flower and pulled her to him and pressed his lip's to her's. After they broke the kiss Regina stood aside and motioned for Robin to come In. They both made their to the kitchen and Regina made Robin a cup off coffee and poured herself her fourth cup.

"How was Roland last night" Robin asked.

"We had a little Incident last night" Regina started to say.

"What happened, He didn't give you any trouble did he"? Robin asked hoping that Roland was not bold.

"Well... I was stupid and put Henry and Roland In the same bed... And Henry kind off kicked Roland... And he ended up coming Into my room... Crying" Regina answered not meeting Robin's gaze "I'm sorry Robin" She then said looking at nothing on the floor.

Robin walked over to her and lifted her chin to look her In the eye's "Regina babe, It's ok" Robin said pulling her In for a kiss.

Regina smiled In the kiss then spoke " But I should off known better.

"Regina... Is anything broken"? Robin asked

"No... No It's nothing like that" Regina answered worried.

"My point, Don't worry. Im sure Roland has forgotton about It already. The blue eyed man said looking her In the eye's.

Regina smiled at him " I love you" She said giving him a sweet kiss on the lip's. "Ok" Regina then said clearing her throat. "Well I think we better get them up for school" The dark haired beauty continued.

Robin grabbed her by the waist as she was about to leave the kitchen "I love you too" He returned "Now let's wake up our kid's"

"Our Kid's" The dark haired beauty thought to herself, She loved the sound off It.

Robin and Regina made their way upstairs "I think you know where my room Is right" Regina said giving Robin a knowing look.

"Yes..." Robin said with a blush remembering their time In the bedroom.

Regina just smiled at that and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"When Roland got kicked by Henry, He was pretty upset and the only way I was able to settle him was to let him sleep with me" Regina then said.

Robin grabbed Regina''s arm and pulled her close, His lip's almost meeting her's "So my son get's to sleep with you, But I don't" Robin said playfully. He then kissed her on the lip's, When they parted 'finally' from that passionate kiss for air. Robin leaned his head against Regina's. Then he spoke In a low whispering voice.

"So... So I guess we should wake them"

Regina just nodded and kissed him once more before they parted way's. Robin went Into Regina's bedroom and Regina went Into Henry's, Which was across the hall from Regina's master bedroom.

Robin woke Roland up pretty easy. He gave him a kiss and pulled him Into his arm's, Lifting him up then making his was to Henry's room. while Regina was trying to wake Henry.

"Sweetheart" 'Nothing' god he was so hard to get out off bed. Robin walked to Henry's bedroom door with Roland In his arm's.

"Henry, Come-on you have to get up for school" Regina said bending down to kiss her son. Henry kicked out and almost hit Regina.

"Is It like this all the time" Robin asked while walking Into the room.

"Just about"? She answered "Henry" Regina raised her voice "Come-on sweetheart" She then said lifting him Into her arm's as Henry slowly opened his eye's. And the four off them made their way down to the kitchen. Regina placed Henry on a stool at the counter and proceeded to make a start on the breakfast.

Robin wanted to say something to Regina about Henry, Like maybe he needed to see a doctor or something, He was worried about Henry kicking out like that. But... The blue eyed man thought It was to early In their relationship, He didn't want her to think that he was Intervering so early on.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

When they were finished breakfast and the kid's were both washed and dressed In their newly fresh clean uniform's they made their way to the school. It was a bit colder today so they took Robin's car that he drove over to Regina's. They dropped the kid's with Mary Margaret about 10 minute's before school started then left, Regina didn't want to hang around until school started because she didn't want to see Jefferson.

"So Robin... " Regina said after saying goodbye to MM and their son's "What's first on the list"? Regina then asked about going to look at the apartment's while they were leaving the school.

They spent three hour's looking at apartment's and house's to rent and not one off them matched him. The one's that he could afford where too small like stuido aparment's, And the one's that where big enough where to expensive. They where getting tired off looking so they decided to take a break and head to Granny's for a snack. When they arrived at Granny's Regina took a seat In the booth at the back. (The only one that was vacant since It was lunch hour) . Robin ordered a double cheese burgar and fries. While Regina just went with soup and two slices off brown bread.

"How can you eat that this eairly"? Regina asked looking at the clock over Robin's head It was only coming up to 12.27pm.

"I'm a growing man" His just said with a smirk and Regina laughed and robbed a couple off fries off his plate. "Hey" He then said playfully slapping her hand away.

Regina laughed again. "Couple's share" Regina spoke before she had time to think of what to say. "Well I mean-" Regina was about to speak when she was cut off.

"Regina we are a couple... And well I did already tell Roland you were my girlfriend" Robin said again with that fucking smirk that alway's made her weak.

"Yeah me too... Well I mean Henry not Roland" Regina said Making sure the blue eyed man know who she was on about.

"Yeah... I got that" Robin then said and set up In his booth and leaned over and pressed his lip's to her's.

Regina got a bit unconfortable off the outdoor display off affection so she broke the kiss straight away. This was easier when she was with Daniel, Because everyone knew the both off them. And a lot off people did care about her and where afarid she was going to get hurt. "Is there any more place's to go check out"? The dark haired beauty asked going off topic.

"No... That was the lot, I'll check on the computer again later and see what else Is for rent when I get home, Right know I'm tired off looking" He answered

"Did Gold say that you have to leave, Or hint It any way"? Regina asked looking concerned for Robin because she has know Gold for a long time. It's like he can make you think that your In the wrong when your actually In the right. He alway's twist's thing's.

Robin shook his head "No, But I did tell him that I'd find a place as soon as I could" Robin then said.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

A couple off day's went by and It was now friday, Robin and Regina spent the last few day's looking at places and Robin couldn't find a suitable place for himself and Roland. So he thought he would just take a break from looking. (A week) He thought.

Regina droped Henry off at Granny's at 7pm, They where all meeting at the Rabbit Hole at 8pm. Regina texted Robin and told him that she'd meet him there that she would be a bit late. He replied "Ok" When Regina arrived home she went straight for a shower. When she finished she dryed her hair, Put a bit off make-up on and got dressed. She looked at herself In the mirror and smiled. She was looking forward to this night because they would be alone together for the whole night, Where as for the last couple off day's they were having sex It was In her office. (Friday night's where all they had) Where they had plenty off time to descover eachother's body's.

She was wearing a royal blue dress that went just below the knees with a zip on the back from the top to the bottom. It was just about skin tight, It showed all her perfect curves from her Perfect firm round ass to her perfect breast's. Not too small and not too big, Just 'Perfect'. She also wore a pair off Jimmy Choo's (Alana Suede Sandals) and since It was starting to get cold out she also wore a black wool like cardigan.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Regina made her way to the Rabbit Hole at 9.16pm. The place was already busy, She had to walk through crowd's to find where Robin and her friend's where. An arm warpped around her from behind and a voice spoke.

"I missed you" Robin wispered Into her ear.

"You saw me at lunch" Regina just said smiling and turning In his arm's..

"Yeah... But It feel's like day's for me" Robin then said and then crashed his lip's with her's In a passionate kiss.

"Guy's... Really, Why when I'm only around" Ruby said. Too which Regina shot Ruby a look. Regina already felt unconfortable but she was trying and she didn't need Ruby sending her a negitive vibe.

They made their way over to the rest off their friend's. Regina sat down beside Mary Margaret while Robin went to get her a drink. The two friend's started a conversation between themself's. Regina asked her best friend how Henry was getting on In school since his has been a bit distanced from the other kid's lately. Mary told her dark haired friend that he has been doing a lot better since he visited Daniel's grave.

"I've decided to take him to Daniel's grave at least once a month" Regina said hoping that It would help him more, He really did miss his father.

Mary smiled and was about to reply when Regina gave her a nudge seeing Robin return with her drink. Mary just looked at Regina with a confused look. "Why Is she hiding this from Robin,  
>surly he'd understand" The short haired burnett thought to herself.<p>

Robin sat down on the other side off Regina. "Regina" He called as she was looking Infront off herself, When she turned her head toward's the blue eyed man he captured her lip's In a passionate kiss.

"Robin" She broke the kiss "Where not alone" She said feeling a bit unconfortable. Robin looked around and seen all off their friend's In deep conversation.

"Regina babe... No one Is minding us" The blue eyed man said.

"I know... But- Regina started to say.

Mary was sitting right beside Regina and heard everything that was going on between her and Robin. "Regina I need the bathroom" Mary said dragging Regina with her. They arrived at the ladies-room and Mary pushed her friend In side.

"Mary, What the fuck"? Regina asked a bit pissed at the force her friend used. Mary Margaret checked under the stall's to see If anyone was using them, When she seen them empty she spoke.

"Are you mad"? Mary then said with a question mark.

"What are you on about" Regina was confused.

"Regina... He loves you" Her best friend said.

"Yes, I know that" Regina said still looking confused "Mary... Did you drag me In here to tell me something that I already know"

"Regina why pull away from him" Mary just said seeing how her friend act's when Robin kisses her In public.

"What are you talking about"? Regina asked knowing what her friend meant.

"Regina... It's me" Mary just said In a soft voice.

Regina took a deep breath "Well... What Jefferson said about Daniel, I...I just wonder If the rest off the town think's the same when I kiss Robin".

"Regina" Her best friend said as she took her hand In her's "Trust me no one think's that, Be happy Regina. And yes I I know you are happy" Mary also said "But... But Regina don't be embarrassed to kiss him In public... Everyone know's you are a couple" Her best friend stated the obvious.

Regina knew Mary was right, But she couldn't escape the feeling that people were watching her. "Your just been paranoid" She thought to herself.

"Well, You ready to face the world again" Her best friend asked with a little smirk then It faded "I have to go the toilet" Mary said while running Into a stall.

Regina laughed at her friend "Thank you" Was all she said.

"For what" Mary said as she was exiting the stall.

"For been you" The dark haired beauty said as she walked up behind MM as she was washing her hand's. When she was finished Regina wrapped her arm's around her. "I love you" Regina said.

"OH... Regina, I love you so much" Mary said pulling Regina closer knowing that she needed It.

They both cleaned up their make-up from the crying and headed back outside where there was a long cue over Mary locking the door and not letting anyone In. They walked over to their friend's Ingoring the snide remark's, And Regina set down beside Robin and pulled him In for a long and passionate kiss.

"Are you ok"? Robin asked as they parted not use to her public display off affection.

"Yes, I am... A friend just reminded me that I should not worry" Regina just said as Robin looked at MM and gave her a thank you smile.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Thank you again guy's for Fav's and Follow's... I hope you like It... I was struggling with this deleted a lot from It, Then was adding more. Please let **

**me know In a Review If this chapter Is any good... Because I don't know.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry, But I'm a romantic at heart :) So full off fluff and fun banter and a small bit off smut. **

**It has It all 'lol' xxx Enjoy.**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Regina woke up satuarday morning with a strong pair off arm's warpped around her small body. The dark haired beauty love's the way he hold's her, For some reason she just feel's save In his arm's, She Is falling deep for this man. She snuggled In deeper In his embrace and kissed him on the chest, Regina then moved up a bit In the bed until she could kiss his lip's.

"Good morning Milday" Robin said as he pulled her closer and kissed her back.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to wake you" Regina said while tracing her finger's over Robin's stubble.

"Babe... If your gonna wake me up like that, I gladly welcome It". The blue eyed man said as he kissed her again.

"I really enjoyed myself last night" Regina spoke Into his mouth.

"Which part"? Robin asked with a smirk remembering the night they shared together.

Regina laughed Into Robin's neck knowing what he was thinking. Then said "All off It"

"Me to" Robin said as Regina leaned over him and picked up her compact mirror on the nightstand. Regina was looking at herself through the little mirror and Robin was looking at her a bit confused. "What... Are you doing"? He asked

"Well It was a wild night last night, So I'm Just checking to see If you left me any surprise's" Regina answered as she looked at the blue eyed man with a raised brow.

"Yes It was, But I promise I didn't leave any mark's" Robin said "Well... Not where anyone can see accept for me" He then added with a little laugh

Regina Pinched his side playfully, Secertley she did like him leaving his mark on her. Robin rolled them both over so he was on top and just stared at her In the eye's.

"What Is It"? Regina asked

Robin nodded "Nothing, Your just... Your so beautful" He just said

"Robin" Regina said feeling a bit embarressed

"Feel free to leave any mark's on my body" Robin then said and crashed his lip's to Regina's, With her opening her mouth to Invite his tongue In.

Robin broke the kiss and started to trail soft kiss down her jaw line to her neck. He sucked on her pulse point's causing her to moan and call out his name. 'O how he loved to hear her call out his name'. Robin then moved up and kissed and sucked on her earlobe whispering Into her ear "I love you"

Regina ran her fingers through his hair getting a grip and pulling him to her lip's for a heated kiss. Robin pulled away again and this time he made his way down to her chest peppering sweet kisses on his way. He made his way to her harden nipple and latched on. Sucking and softly bitting while his other hand kneed the other breast.

"Robin" The dark haired beauty all most shouted arching her back pushing herself more Into him.

Robin then slowly made his way down traling kisses down her stomach swerling his tongue around her belly-button. Regina bucked her hip's wanting him, Needind him, "Robin please"  
>She begged.<p>

"Patience Milady" Robin said smiling up at the dark eye's that were looking down at him.

"Your such a tease Robin Locksely" The dark haired beauty just said as she felt him move down to where she needed him. Regina spread her leg's wider as he kissed both Inner thigh's. He then licked over her fold's. "Mmmm" He said tasting her as he licked his lip's.

"Robin" Regina said putting her hand's on the top off his head holding him between her leg's.

"As you wish" Robin Just said then latched onto her clit and began to suck and bite at her shoving his tongue In causing her to buck her hip's Into his face.

"Oh.. Ohhh.. God Robin harder" Regina pleaded

Robin shoved a finger In then another then another and started to trust In and out. Regina screamed as her wall's tightened around his finger's.

"Robin... Robin... O goddd... I'm coming" Regina yelled

Robin could feel her wall's tighting as he kept trusting his finger's In and out rubbing his thumb over her clit while his tongue and finger's were going deeper. He just wanted to please her for as long as she could stand It.

The wave washed over her as he kept trusting harder Into her, She couldn't stand It anymore.

"Robin... I-I can't" Regina panted. She still felt a little sore over the night before.

Robin slowed down and gently slide his finger's out. Regina lay there with her eye's closed trying to catch her breath. Robin kissed her fold's then slowly kissed his way up her body until he met her mouth kissing her softly.

"I love watching you cum" Robin then whispered Into her ear.

Regina's breath finally calming down, She was able to speak "Wow" Was all she said.

Robin let out a little laugh pulling her close to him. Regina rested her head on his chest. "I just need a minute" The dark haired beauty Just said and Robin laughed again and snuggled her closer.

"It's ok" Robin said placing a kiss on the top off her head. Robin didn't much care about himself, He just wanted to please the woman that he was falling hard for. "So" He continued as he ran his finger's through her hair "I was wondering... Do you still have those dream's about me"? The blue eyed man asked with a little smirk

Regina nuzzeled her face Into Robin's chest trying to hide her embarressment.

"You do don't you" It wasn't a question.

"Yes ok I do... But the real thing Is sooo much better" The dark haired beauty said as she moved to straddle Robin as he lay beneath her.

"Regina... You don't have to" Robin just said.

"I told you I just needed a minute... And well... I think a minute Is up" Regina said as she captured Robin's mouth In her's. He was after getting her off and now she wanted to return the favour. She could feel how hard he was for her.

Regina moved one hand down to Robin's cock as she still kissed him, Only breaking the kiss to catch a bit off air then crashing her mouth to his again. Regina began to rub his member causing the kiss to get more hungry and wetter.

"Regina" Robin moaned Into her mouth as she started to pull and pump his member.

Regina then took her hand away causing Robin to grunt. She kissed down his body and made her way do his member, She didn't want to tease him like he had done her because after her orgasm she made him wait at least ten minute's. She licked around the tip off his cock "Let me know ok" Regina said looking up at Robin.

Robin nodded as he reached for the box of tissue's on the nightstand as Regina wraped her mouth around his cock and sucked and pulled.

"Regina... Oh Yes... Regina" Robin yelled. Regina sucked at him as If she was sucking a lollipop. He could feel It coming 'Boy was she good' "Stop" He yelled as Regina took her mouth away and grabbed some tissue and put It over his cock soaking up his cum.

They stayed In bed for a while longer making love. They had to get ready and collect the kid's so they made their way down the stairs after taking a steamy hot shower together. 'They just couldn't get enough off eachother when they were alone'. And Robin also thought the shower would be a good Idea for It to sooth Regina since It was a long and rough night.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Robin watched Regina as she was pouring herself her third cup off coffee as they Just finished their breakfast. "What"? The dark haired beauty asked noticing him stare.

"I was just wondering... Erm... How much coffee do you drink In a day"? Robin asked as he was still on his first cup.

"Not... Much" Regina stammered as she answered looking anywere but Robin's eye's.

"Regina... We've been only out off bed an hour and your already on your third cup" He said with a raised brow.

"Robin, I don't moan about you eating a Double Cheese Burgar at 12 In the afternoon... Do I"? Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Regina I'm not moaning... I was just saying that you seem to drink a lot off coffee... That's all" The blue eyed man said walking over to her and placing a kiss on her lp's.

"Well unlike you and your cheese burgar's, I can stay off coffee" Regina than said.

Robin stepped a little closer and took the cup from her hand's and put It on the counter and wrapped his arm's around her waist. "Really" He said with a raised brow then giving her another sweet kiss on the lip's.

"Yes" Regina Just said not liking were this was going.

"Ok then... How about a wager"? Robin asked as he kissed her lip's again.

What kind off wager"? Regina asked with a bit off hesitation In her voice.

"Three day's Regina, No coffee for three day's" Robin said with a grin.

"Fine, That's... That's easy" Regina said then continued "If I'm giving up coffee, Then no double cheese burgar's and fries for you" Regina gave her own little smirk.

"Deal, So should we shake on It"? Robin asked.

"Shut up Locksley" Regina said and pulled him In for a kiss. When the kiss broke she reached for her cup on the counter and Robin swiped her hand away. "Your not going to let me finish my first cup off coffee that I 'alway's' have In the morning" Regina pouted and raised her brow's at the same time.

"Actually that's your third cup, And the bet start's now". The blue eyed man say's with a smirk knowing that she was not going to last three day's.

"It's my first cup... I just topped It up a couple off time's" Regina said as Robin kissed her lip's again.

"Yeah... When your cup was empty" He then replied with a chuckle then kissed her on the jaw line down to her neck.

"I hate you" Regina said pushing him away.

"No you don't" Robin said as he pulled her close again.

"So when I win this bet" Regina started to say when Robin cut her off.

"If" He said.

"When" Regina jumped In with a sly grin on her face "What happen's then"? The dark haired beauty then asked.

"Hmm" Robin just said as he started to think then proceeded so say "Well If I win... You let me spend the night with you, And I don't mean a friday night".

"But Robin Henry" Regina started to say.

"Regina I'm not saying we have to have sex with Henry In the house, I just want to hold you and wake up to that beautiful smile that I love so much" The blue eyed man said kissing her again.

"Ok, Yeah I'd like that" Regina smiled, She loved when they woke up In eachother's arm's.

"Dam, I didn't think you'd like that" Robin said In a playfull tone.

Regina rolled her eye's and smiled. "Ok than Mr. Locksley, When I win you get no sex for three day's" Regina then said with a wide smile.

"Really, Your gonna play that card Regina... Refresh my memory, When I bring you lunch. Who Is the one that start's ripping the clothes off" He said raising a brow not as a question then he continued "And last night, Who was the one that pulled who up the stairs and Into the bedroom"? Robin had a big smirk on his face.

"Your point"? Regina asked trying to hold back her smile remembering that amazing night.

"Well Milady... My point Is that you may torture me with no sex, But you'll also be torturing yourself" Robin than said with a little troat laugh.

"We'll see" Was all Regina Just said, Determined not to let him win.

"Yes we will" Robin then replied giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

They took Robin's car to go collect the kid's from Granny's. When they arrived both kid's ran to their parent's shouting "Mommy, Daddy" In unsion. Mary Margaret was all ready their with Emma and baby James.

"Mommy, Can we go and play football pleeease" Henry begged.

"Ok baby" Regina said lifting Henry up and kissing him.

Regina" Mary called

"Yes" Regina answered

"Can you watch James for an hour? Emma Is getting her bandage off today" Mary asked

"Yes, That's no problem" Regina just said.

"Thank's Regina" Mary said as she kissed her friend on the cheek " I should only be an hour, Hour an a half top's"

"Mary It's fine, You could leave him with me all day If you needed to" Regina said to her friend with a smile.

"Thank's" Mary than said with a smile off her own and left the diner with Emma.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Regina, Robin and the three kid's went to the park, The kid's ran to play In the green while the adult's set down to watch. Henry and Roland were kicking the ball to one another, Robin was after buying Roland a football off his own and he left It In his car 'Just In case' which It was good today since Henry's was at home. James started to fuss a bit In his stroller, So Regina undid his strapes and lifted him to her lap but not before giving him a sweet peck on the cheek.

"Hello handsome" Regina said causing James to giggle and he nuzzled his head Into her chest.

"Hey... There for me" Robin said with a little laugh.

Regina nudged Robin's side and gave him a glare.

"Regina He doesn't know what I mean, He's what... A couple off month's old" Robin said kissing her cheek.

"Yeah I suppose your right" Regina then laughed.

Regina turned her head than looked back at Robin. "Kiss me" She just said.

"What"? Robin asked as he looked over Regina and seen Jefferson walking In their direction.

"Regina" Robin just said.

"Robin, He has to know that we're really together and what better way to really show him" Regina said with a bit off a frown.

Robin pulled her to him and kissed her soft and passionally "I love you" He spoke as they parted.

"I love you too Robin Locksley" Regina smiled Into his mouth.

"If Mary was to arrive now and see this public display off affection In front off her son, We'd both be dead" Robin said and they both laughed at that as Jefferson came to a stop Infront Off them. Robin fisted his hand causing Regina to give the man she's love's a reassuring smile.

"Jefferson, What do you want"? Regina asked annoyed.

"Can we talk"? Jefferson just said.

"Sure go ahead" Regina answered still looking annoyed at her ex-friend.

"Alone" He then said looking at Robin with his arm around Regina.

"Jeff whatever you have to say, You can say It Infront off Robin" The dark haired beauty said.

Jefferson looked from Robin back to Regina then spoke "Regina... I'm really sorry for how I acted and what I said about Daniel, I shouldn'd have said what I said".

Regina cleared her troat "Jeff... As much as I would like to accept your apology, I'm sorry but I can't". Regina just said

"Regina" Jefferson started to say when Regina cut him off.

"Jeff, You were there when Daniel died... You... You seen what I went through, The pain I went through" She paused for a moment trying to keep her tear's at bay. "You said that to hurt me,  
>because you knew It would, I'm... I'm sorry Jeff but I don't accept your apology and we're no longer friend's" Regina then said as a tear fell. She was losing a friend that she thought was a good one.<p>

"Regina" Jefferson tried again

"I think you've said all you need to say" Robin said as he rubbed his hand up and down Regina's back. Seening the tear's In her eye's.

"I really am sorry" Jefferson just said then turned and left.

"You alright" Robin asked with concern In his voice still rubbing her back.

"No... I'm not alright" Regina said shaking her head.

Robin pulled her Into an embrace and hugged her trying not to squash baby James who still set In Regina's lap.

"Guy's, What did I tell you about this Infront off my baby" Mary Margaret said as she approached them as Emma ran over to Henry and Roland.

"Busted" Robin said as they broke the embrace causing Regina to laugh and wipe at her tear's.

Her best friend looked at her with concern as she set down beside her "Regina are you ok? What happened"?

"Jeff popped by" Regina could see the anger In her friend's face then continued "It ok, He wont be bothering me anymore".

"He better not, Cause If he does David and Robin will be the least off his problem's, He'll have to deal with me". Mary said giving the dark haired beauty a hug.

"God I love you Mary" Regina said with a big smile tighting her arm around her best friend while the other one was holding James.

"I love you too" Mary replied with a smile off her own. When they broke their embrace Mary took James from Regina's arm's "Did you miss mommy"? The short haired burnett asked her son. James started to fuss and whimper a little and Mary handed him back to Regina "Guess not" Mary also said with a little laugh remembering that Emma alway's wanted Aunty Gina aswell when she was that age. Regina laughed as James settled back Into her arm's.

"So" Regina spoke "How'd Emma get on at the doctor's"?

"Yeah, He said that everything Is fine" Mary answered.

"That's good, I'm glad she's ok" Regina said as she bounced James on her knee.

"So Robin, Have you scored any goal's lately"? Mary asked with a smirk and Regina gave her an elbow Into the side.

Robin laughed as he looked at Regina and could see her face go red. "Quiet a few actually" The blue eyed man said as Regina's face went redder. It didn't go unnoticed by Mary or Robin causing them both to laugh out loud.

"Shut up" Regina said to both off them and Robin pulled her toward's him and pecked her on the lip's.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Regina, Robin, Henry and Roland headed to the diner for something to eat. Mary went home with Emma and James, She wanted to give them some time alone together. As they walked Into the diner, Henry and Roland ran to the counter to Ruby and Regina and Robin set In a booth In the back, The seat they liked to sit In when they were there. Regina moved closer to Robin and kissed him on the cheek and when he turned his head Regina crashed her lip's to his for a passionate kiss.

"Guy's" Ruby said as she walked over with Henry and Roland behind her. The long haired burnett knew they didn't like the kid's seen them so passionate with one another. Yes they did kiss Infront off the kid's but not so hot like that, So Ruby was letting them know they were behind her. They broke the kiss as the kid's set down oppisite them.

"So the usual"? Ruby asked looking form Robin to Regina.

"Well the kid's will have their usual" Robin said then continued with a smirk as he looked at Regina "Regina will have a cup off tea and I'll have a coke"

"Tea" Ruby just said looking at Regina confused which Regina nodded and gave Robin a death glare.

Robin gave her a smirk "Yes... Well Regina Is going through a clense you could say" The blue eyed man said as Ruby turned to leave.

"Ruby" Regina called not taking her eye's off Robin and the long haired burnett turned to her. "I'll have a double cheese burgar and fries with that tea. And Robin here will have a chicken salad". The dark haired beauty said giving Robin a little grin.

Ruby turned around again with a confused look heading for the kitchen, When Robin suddenly called her causing her to have a pissed-off look on her face when she turned back to them.  
>"Ya know what Ruby, Turn my coke Into a large black coffee" Robin smirked at Regina "And make It just how Regina take's It" Robin then said and he grined as he noticed the look on Regina's face 'She was not happy'.<p>

"So It's like that then? Is It Locksley"? Regina said raising both brow's.

"I am so confused" Ruby said turning around and leaving.

"You started It" Robin said smirking at her thinking to himself "This Is gonna be fun".

Ten minute's passed with the Adult's playing eye-spy with the kid's when Ruby arrived with their food and drink's. Robin took the coffee from Ruby and since he was sitting on the Inside off Regina, He moved It passed Regina's nose then took a sup. "Mmmmm" He said as he looked at Regina's face and laughed.

"We'll see whose laughing In a minute Locksely" Regina started calling him 'Locksley' after she said It one night In bed when they were making love and Robin said he loved the way she said It. Ruby placed the double cheese burgar and fries Infront off Regina with her tea after placing the kid's food down then she left them looking really confused. "Like Is this some sort off 'Freaky Friday' Have they switched body's or something" Ruby thought to herself.

Regina picked up her double cheese burgar and slowly moved It to her mouth slowly sinking her teeth Into It and taking a bite from It. "Mmmm" Regina moaned as she rolled her eye's to the back off her head.

Robin moved closer and whispered Into her ear "That's just making me want to display you onto this table and ravage you".

Regina blushed really hard, 'I mean like a tomato' making her nearly to choke on her burgar, Making Robin laugh really hard.

"Daddy, What's so funny"? Roland asked with a confused look.

Regina looked at Robin with a raised brow "Well"? She was also waiting on an answer.

Robin cleared his troat "No... Nothing Little man" He just said glancing at Regina and seen her smirk. He so wanted her right now, But knew that he had to control himself. They were In public and with the kid's.

They went back and forward teasing each other until they were finished their food and drink's. Robin went to the counter to pay before they left and he ordered himself another coffee to go while Regina and the kid's were waiting outside.

When Robin paid Ruby and got his second coffee, After saying goodbye to the long haired burnett he walk outside.

"You got another coffee"? Regina asked grinding her teeth together.

"Mmm" Robin moaned taking a sup "Do you want some"? The blue eyed man asked "O, That's right" He then said waving his hand In the air, "You can't have some, Unless you want to lose the bet" He smirked.

"Your walking a thin line Locksley" Regina said with a look that she didn't know but It made Robin want her more.

Robin pulled her close to his body and kissed her "I love the way you say Locksley" He said Into her mouth.

"Mmmm" She Moaned.

Robin pulled away "You little cheat" He said realising she could taste the coffee from his lip's and mouth.

Regina let out a giggle "I'm not a cheat, You kissed me" The dark haired beauty just said.

"Fine I'll let you away with It this time" He said giving her just a peck this time.

Robin drove Regina and Henry home and when he parked the car Henry jumped out and ran to the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah" It wasn't a question.

"Off course" Regina said as she leaned Into kiss him. "Love you" The dark haired beauty said as they parted.

"Love you too Babe" The blue eyed man said as he watched the smile grow on Regina's face as she got out off the car saying goodbye to Roland first. Robin watched her until she went Into her house the smile never leaving her face.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you guy's enjoy reading It.**  
><strong>Please let me know In a <span>Review<span>. Love ya xxx :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi Guy's... I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and New Year's xxxx Sorry I haven't updated, I've been really busy with work, bearly even have time to read other story's.**

**I have also gone over this WHOLE STORY and I've noticed some Error's. So I am so sorry adout that, I don't have a beta so mistake's are my own.**  
><strong>I'll try and do better x<strong>

**Well... I hope you guy's like this chapter Please Please Please leave a Review and let me know x**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Robin and Mary Margaret where sitting In the diner with the three kid's (Emma, Roland and James) while waiting for Regina and Henry to arrive, which she was half an hour late for. Robin was after texting her about ten minute's ago and she texted back and told him she was on her way.

"There Is never any traffic on sunday's, she should be here by now" Robin said to Mary Margaret looking a bit worried.

"Robin I wouldn't worry, this Is Regina were talking about who Is just about alway's late. Mary Margaret said with a little laugh.

Robin looked over at the counter to see Emma and Roland chatting to Ruby. "Yeah I suppose your right" The blue eyed man said turning his gaze back to the short haired burnette.

"So Robin, what are you getting Regina"? Mary asked while handing James his bottle who sat In his stroller.

Robin looked at Mary Margaret with a confused look "What are you talking about"? He then asked

"Her Birthday" The short haired burnett just said.

Robin thought to himself for a moment and realized that he didn't know when Regina's birthday was.

"Robin, don't beat yourself up over not knowing when her birthday Is" Mary said noticing the look on Robin's face "She doesn't like to tell people when her birthday Is" She then continued.

"Why"? Robin asked

"Well since Daniel died she doesn't like to celebrate It, I do drag her out every year... but she doesn't be great company" Mary said with a little frown.

"When Is It"? Robin then asked

"Satuarday two week's" Mary answered.

"Ok... Well then that give's me two week's too plan someth-" Robin started to say.

"No suprise party's" Mary jumped In.

"Why not"? Robin asked looked confused He loved suprise party's.

"Regina hate's them Robin" Mary just said then the bell rang on the diner door as It opened and In walked Regina and Henry. Mary spoke again before Robin had a chance to say anything else. "Well It's about time" She just said causing Robin to look behind him.

"So so sorry" Regina just said as she set down beside Robin giving him a peck on the lip's while Henry ran to the counter to Ruby and his friend's.

"What took you so long" Mary and Robin asked In unison.

Regina looked from Robin to Mary Margaret then spoke "Well... I-I had a little trouble sleeping last night" The dark heared beauty started then cleard her throat and continued not looking at either off them. "I woke up late this morning"

Mary new Regina was hiding something she new her best friend Inside out. She glanced over at Robin and noticed the same look on his face that she was sure she also had. Then tried to somewhat change the subject knowing that Regina must not want to talk about It since she lied to her best friend and her boyfriend. "Going through withdrawal's Regina"? Mary asked raising an eyebrow and giving a half grin.

"He told you didn't he" It wasn't a question.

"Yep" Mary just said as Ruby aproached the table with the kid's.

"So Is 'freaky friday' still going on or do you want your usual"? Ruby asked taking out her pen and notepad.

Regina frowned as she noticed Robin's smirk. "Just tea for me Ruby please".

"Robin"? Ruby then asked

"Black coffee please" He just said still with that smirk

"I'll have a coffee also" Mary added then said "The kid's will have their usual.

Ruby turned and left to place their order.

"Mary you never drink coffee at this time" Regina said looking at her friend.

"Well... I kind off feel like one this morning" The short haired burnette said with a little chuckle which Robin also chuckled.

"So that's how It Is then Mary, Is It"? Regina said "I thought you were my best friend" Regina also added with a pout.

"What... I just feel like a coffee" Was all her best friend said glancing over at Robin and seeing him holding back the laughter.

"Whatever" Regina just said as Ruby aproached the table with their order.

Ruby didn't linger as she was called by another customer who just arrived and was ready to order. The kid's dug straight Into their blueberry pancake's, not minding what the adult's were talking about. When they were finished breakfast they paid then left and headed for the park.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Robin and Regina left Mary Margaret with the kid's In the park while they went to Regina's car to get Henry's football. Since Robin and David played football with the kid's that day and the kid's "won" Henry, Emma and Roland wanted to play almost everyday.

As they approached Regina's car Robin pulled her Into his arm's. "Regina are you ok"? He asked

"Yes. Why"? Regina answered and asked a question In one.

"You lied this morning" Robin said looking her In the eye's.

"What are you talking about Robin"? Regina asked confused.

"Why you were late" Robin just said as he held her gaze

"Robin ...I-I didn't lie" She answered averting her eye's from his.

"Regina, You know you can tell me anything" Robin said as he lifted her chin so she would look at him.

"I-I" Regina cleard her throat "I brought Henry to talk to Daniel, Since he broke down that time I promised I'd bring him at least once a month" She then said without breathing.

"Regina babe breath" Robin said and kissed her cheek then added "You don't have to sneak to your husband's grave Regina"

"I know that, I don't know why I lied. I guess I just thought that-"

Robin cut her off "What that I'd be jealous, Regina" Robin smiled softly then continued "I know he still hold's a spot In your heart and he alway's will Just like Marian does with me, but I also know that I'm also In your heart as you are In mine" The blue eyed man then said looking down Into her dark chocolate eye's.

Regina leaned Into Robin and placed a soft kiss too his lip's. "Where did you come from"? She then asked.

"What"? Robin was confused with that question.

"You seem like the perfect boyfriend" Regina answered with a small blush In her cheek's. "Too good to be true" She then said.

"Well Milady, maybe I am the perfect boyfriend" Robin said as he pulled her closer If that was even possible and kissed her with a passion. As they broke apart Robin brushed his lip's over Regina's then spoke again "You don't have to hide when you go to talk to Daniel"

They kissed again and broke apart when they heard a voice coming from behind them "Have you left my wife alone with a bunch off kid's so you can make-out" David said playfully.

"We were just getting the football" Robin said with laughter In his voice.

"O yeah, you were getting something alright" David said laughing as he walked past Robin and Regina then turned toward's them walking backward's and yelled. "Hurry up Robin so we can get our asses whipped In football" David turned back around and headed toward's the park.

Regina and Robin laughed at that, when they got the football they headed back to the park.

"Hey how about we go to the lake for a picnic later, just the four off us"? Robin asked the dark haired beauty.

"Yes, I'd like that, but the forcast said It might rain later so we better be perpared" Regina said with her motherly Instinct kicking In, she didn't want the kid's getting sick. They were only back In school a couple off week's after all.

"Off course" Robin answered giving her a kiss on the cheek.

When they arrived to Mary Margaret, Robin went straight to the green where David, Henry, Emma and Roland were waiting, while Regina set down beside Mary taking James from his mother's arm's and bouncing him on her knee. Mary didn't mind she knew Regina loved her two kid's.

They stayed In the park for a while and talked, Regina told her friend about why she lied this morning, and that she spoke to Robin and that they were ok. She also told Mary Margaret about Robin taking them too the lake for a picnic. Mary couldn't help the smile that grew on her face, she loved seening her friend so happy.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Robin and Regina went back to Regina's to get everything ready for the picnic, Regina grabed an extra set off clothes for Henry just Incase It rain's. The lake wasn't far from the cottage so Roland would be ok. Henry was a little taller than Roland so none off Roland's clothes would fit him.

They took Robin's car too the cottage, and when they arrived they made their way to the lake. When they arrived they laid out the blanket and set the picnic basket down while Henry and Roland ran off too play, Henry kicking the ball ahead off him until they came to a suitable place that looked like a football field. It had a set off tree's about three feet wide and about fifteen feet In lent It was perfect for the two off them too play.

Robin was sitting on the blanket with his back leaning against a tree while Regina set between his leg's with her back against his chest as they both watched the kid's playing and having fun. Robin was running his finger's through her hair. "Regina" He just said then the heaven's opened up and It started raining. It started coming down hard and the kid's ran too their parent's. Robin and Regina scooped up the boy's and Robin grabbed the blanket and basket still with Roland In his arm's and they ran to the cottage.

When they arrived at the cottage they were soaking through, Robin went out to his car and got Henry's backpack with his change off clothes that Regina was after putting In It. They got the kid's looked after first. All changed Into nice clean dry clothes.

"Daddy" Roland called

"Yes little man" Robin said as he bent down to his son's level.

"Ca-Can me and Henry play Mario-Cart"? His dimpled son asked.

"Yes off course you can" Robin answered as he set up the Wii U for the boy's.

When the game was set-up Robin and Regina went Into the master bedroom to get dry clothes. They both stripped down to their underwear and Robin just stared at Regina. "You like"  
>Regina just said standing there In a red and black thong with a matching bra, seening Robin's eye's trailing up and down her body.<p>

"O yes" He cleared his throat and continued "Very much, ya know If the kid's weren't here right now I'd be having my way with you"

"Really... Is that so" Robin nodded as Regina rolled her eye's

Robin moved a bit so he could check out her ass. "Wow" Was all he could say still eyeing her up and down

"Well Robin... Do you think you can get me somthing dry to wear before the kid's come bursting In here and seeing me In me Bra and Panties" Regina then said and Robin didn't move just still stared. "ROBIN" Regina said a bit louder breaking his thought's on what he could do to her body right now.

"Milady, I wouldn't call them panties" Robin laughed as he went to his cloest to find something for her to wear then said "Can you blame me for staring, you have a smoking hot body".

"Oh" Regina looked at Robin "Then what would you call them" The dark haired beauty then said raising both brow's while refearing to her panties.

"A string with a small patch In the front, that doesn't even seem too cover much" Robin answered as he handed her a pair of tracksuit bottom's and a t-shirt.

"You have got to be kidding me" Regina said looking the clothes up and down.

"It's either this or what your wearing" Robin gave a sly grin.

"Fine" Regina just said as she took the clothes from him and procedeed to put them on sowly torchering Robin In the process. Which she was trying to do and succeeding. She was so getting him back for teasing her with the coffee. When she slid the bottom's on she jumped up and down as If trying to get the pant's up fully. They were on her probably, she just knew that her chest was bouncing up and down as she was and she could see It torchering Robin which she enjoyed.

Robin got changed quickly. "Follow me down when your ready" Robin said not looking at Regina, he was too turned on already. He didn't want her teasing him more. "If I stay here any longer god know's what'll happen" He added as he was leaving the room causing Regina to laugh.

When Regina was fully dressed she followed Robin down Into the living room. Robin was sitting on the sofa watching the television. Regina set down beside him and put her feet up and snuggled Into his body as he put his arm around her.

"So, anything good on"? The dark haired beauty asked.

"No, Nothing" Robin said turning the t.v off "I think we should just talk" The blue eyed man then said.

"Ok" Regina said looking confused.

"Regina why didn't you tell me your birthday Is In two week's" Robin asked In a low soft voice.

Regina rolled her eye's "Who told you"? She asked

"It doesn't matter who told me... What matter's Is... why didn't you"? Robin asked a bit hurt that they keep pledging their love for one another and yet Regina couldn't tell him her birthday was In two week's.

"I just didn't want a fuss, and well... I also didn't want a suprise party, which I know you love". Regina just said.

"Regina" Robin said knowing there was more after what Mary told him, but he wanted to hear It from her.

Regina looked at Robin and sighed "Well... I kind off stopped celebrating" Regina cleared her throat and was adout to continue.

"After Daniel Died" Robin said not as a question, Regina just nodded and then Robin spoke up again "Tell me Regina... Would Daniel want you too not celebrate your birthday"?

"No he wouldn't, he loved birthday's" Regina said then continued to talk about Daniel "Ya know He planed a suprise party for me a few year's back, and I hate suprise party's and then we ended up having a big arguement In the middle off the diner" She said with a laugh remembering how stupid that little arguement was.

Robin was running his finger's through her hair and when she looked up Into his eye's she spoke again. "I'm sorry"

"Regina I told you, It's ok to talk and think about Daniel" The blue eyed man said and he leaned down to kiss her on the lip's.

"I know...I was saying sorry for not telling you and that Mary had to" Regina said leaning up to kiss Robin's lip's.

"How did you know It was Mary that told me"? Robin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cause I know thing's" She answered with a little cuckle as Robin pulled her closer and kissed her. "I love you" Regina just spoke Into his mouth making him deeping the kiss. They broke the kiss as they heared yelling coming from upstairs, Their was no fighting just a victory dance from Roland after winning a game off Mario-Cart, Henry demanding a rematch while laughing.

Henry was a good kid, he wasn't a sore loser. If he lost 'so what' he would keep playing not to win, but just to pratice. Regina swore she would never turn out like her mother. If you lost at a game then you lost at a game. That's the way Regina raised Henry but her mother on the other hand, you weren't allowed to lose or you would get a back hand across the face, you alway's had to win In her mother's eye's.

"You ok"? Robin asked with concern In his voice seening her deep In thought.

"Yes... Yes I'm fine" Regina answered as she got broken out from her thought's and smiled at the blue eyed man.

"Why are you so beautiful"? Robin asked giving her a kiss on the top off the head.

"Must be In the gene's" The moment those word's left her mouth she regretted them. "Now he's gonna ask me question's about my family that I don't really wanna answer" Regina whispered to herself.

Robin felt Regina stiffing In his arm's as she just about mentioned her family. It accured to him that he didn't even know anything about her family. But he did know not to push, Mary Margaret told him that It was a sore subject for her but that's all she would say about the matter. Mary would not betray her best friend like that. Robin knew that she would talk to him when she was ready.

"Regina" Robin just said

"Hmmm" The dark haired beauty just hummed as she was enjoying his finger's running through her hair.

"I want too take you out for your birthday" Robin said with a stern voice.

"Robin-" Regina started to say.

"Regina you only turn 30 once. and I'm taking you out weather you like It or not, even If I have to tie you up and gag you I'm taking you out". Robin said with a little chuckle.

Regina reached up to kiss his lip's then said "Ok Robin... but please no surprise party's" Regina agreed with one condition.

"I promise" Robin just said.

It was almost time for dinner so Robin and Regina made their way Into the kitchen to make a start on dinner. Regina decided to do bun-burgar's and oven-fries for the three off them, enjoying the fact that Robin couldn't have the same. Robin sadly cut up his salad and grilled his chicken to go with the salad.

Robin then made hot coco for the boy's, Tea for Regina and a Coffee for himself and called down the kid's as Regina was lifting up their dinner. The kid's came running down the stairs and set at the table as Regina and Robin placed the plate's Infront off the kid's.

"So, one more day Regina, do you think you can survive that" Robin said while smirking as he was talking his seat beside Regina.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'm gonna win this Locksley" The dark haired beauty replied with a smirk off her own.

"Survive what mommy"? Henry asked

"It-It's nothing sweetie" Regina stammered which Robin took notice.

"Well... Henry" Robin started to say to the little boy as he saw Regina stiffing In her seat. "Your mother has giving up coffee untill tomorrow"

"Bu-But mommy had a coffee this morning" Her little prince just said.

"Really" Robin smirked while turning to face Regina as she was covering her face with her hand's.

"Henry sweetie... What did mommy tell you this morning"? Regina asked her little prince as she took her hand's away noticing Robin still looking at her with a smug look on his face.

"Not to tell Robin" Henry said with a pout and tear's In his eye's.

Regina stood up slapping Robin on the arm to get that smug look off his face to which he just laughed. As she approached Henry, his mother lifted him up and hugged him as tear's fell. "It's ok sweetie" She added as she hugged him tighter and ran a hand up and down his back.

When Regina calmed Henry down she set back down on her seat. Robin moved closer and kissed her on the cheek and whispered Into her ear "You cheat".

Regina let out a throat laugh "I was going to tell you"

"Really" Robin raised a brow "When"?

"Tomorrow, when the bet was finished" The dark haired beauty answered.

"Well..." Robin cleared his throat "Since you lost, I suppose I can eat burgar's and fries again" It wasn't a question.

"Yes I suppose you can" Regina rolled her eye's as Robin swapped his chicken salad with Regina's bun burgar and fries.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

After dinner Henry and Roland went back upstairs and Robin and Regina cleaned up. "Did you really think that Henry would keep that a sercet"? Robin asked as he came up behind Regina and put his arm's around her waist.

Regina leaned her head back on his shoulder "Well I just didn't think he'd let It slip so soon, but maybe he would've kept my secret If you hadn't said anything"

Regina turned around In his arm's and kissed him on the lip's. Robin pulled her closer to his body as the kiss got heated. "Stay tonight" Robin spoke Into her mouth.

"Robin school Is In the morning, and we don't even have a change of clothes" Regina just said.

"Take my car and go and get what you need, I'll watch Henry for you" Robin returned.

Regina hestated for a moment then said "Okay"

"Okay" Robin repeated

"Yes okay... But no funny business Locksley" Regina said with a laugh.

Robin put his both hand's up In defence "I wouldn't dream of It" He said with a little laugh. She kissed the blue eyed man on the lip's than called Henry down.

"Mommy I don't wanna go yet" Henry said with a pout while coming down the stairs.

"That's not why I called you down" His mother said as she knelt down on the bottom step. "How would you like to have a sleepover tonight"?

Henry looked at his dark haired mother then at Robin "Ca-Can mommy stay too" Henry asked Robin.

"Yes of course, Is that alright with you Henry"? Robin asked the little boy as he too also knelt down to Henry's level.

Henry just nodded then ran up the stairs to Roland shouting "Mommy and me are having a sleep-over"

Robin and Regina laughed as they heared the two boy's squealing with excitment. Regina left In Robin's car to go home and get clothes and toothbrushe's for herself and Henry. By the time she was on her way back the rain was coming down really hard. When she arrived back at the cottage the kid's were still upstairs playing.

"Wow, It's really coming down hard out there" The dark haired beauty said.

"The forcast said that It's gonna get worse through-out the night" Robin said as he gave Regina a kiss.

"Are they still playing the Wii? I don't usually let Henry play video game's for too long" Regina said

"I know, just after you left I turned the computer off, their playing with Roland's action-men now" Robin replied.

The night went great they watched a Disney movie with the kid's, gave them their bath's then put them to bed and read them a bedtime story. Regina came out off the room Henry was staying In as Robin was exiting Roland's room. Robin took Regina by the hand and led her Into his room, They got changed and got Into bed cuddling up to eachother.

"I love you" Robin said as he gave her a soft kiss on the lip's.

"I love you too" Regina repeated.

The last word's they both said to one another before sleep caught them.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Thank you for the Follow's Fav's and Review's.**

**Please Review this chapter and let me know If you like.**  
><strong>If you hate It that's ok just let me know so I can do better x<strong>

**O and just to mention about them playing football, It's actually Soccer but I'm from Ireland and we call It football.**  
><strong>Sorry for any confusion x<strong>


End file.
